


Những Đam Mê Khó Lời Giãi Bày Của Chúng Ta

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All of the tags?, Angst, Case fic IDK, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/ Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overuse of italics, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Vietnamese Translation, per usual
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Danh sách đính hờ trên mặt tủ lạnh nhà số 221B có nội dung như sau: “Một (hoặc nhiều hơn một) quả thận, và/ hoặc một tử thi nguyên vẹn (ưu tiên nam, khoảng 35-40 tuổi, cao dưới 1,8 mét), một bịch ngón chân tươi, mười sáu nhãn cầu bò (còn nguyên giác mạc), súng phun lửa cầm tay hai nòng, “Giữa lòng tăm tối” của Joseph Conrad, bản in đầu tiên, chưa mở, và không dưới mười vụ án mạng đặc biệt nghiêm trọng trong tháng tới.” Danh sách thứ hai treo ngay ngắn kế bên chỉ vẻn vẹn một chữ: “Chịch.”Một trong hai mẩu giấy này không phải của John Watson. Vì nếu John Watson mà viết điều anh thực sự muốn dưới dạng danh sách, đó là được sống trong một vùng đất đâu đó ở bên kia ranh giới ‘gần như’, khi mà giờ đây Sherlock Holmes giờ đây đã thực sự quay về với anh, thì từ giờ đến mãn kiếp anh sẽ chẳng thể nào nhìn vào mắt gã bạn chung phòng thêm một lần nào nữa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Enthusiasms Which Cannot Always Be Explained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605441) by [withoutawish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutawish/pseuds/withoutawish). 



> Tác giả: Viết tặng ladymac111, dựa trên gợi ý của cô nàng: “John thích Giáng sinh. Sherlock thì đ*o. John lấy đó làm thử thách. Kiểu ‘12 ngày trước Giáng sinh’ hay đếm ngược gì đó nhé? Ngọt vào! Nếu cần thì một xíu ngược cũng không sao.” Gợi ý bá cháy cô ơi! Lúc viết cái này tôi thích thú khủng khiếp ấy, với lại cho xin lỗi vì lỡ tay bỏ hơi nhiều đường với cả một biển ngược nhá. Tôi hứa là phần kết sẽ bù đắp lại hết.  
> Đoạn “Không thể phủ nhận rằng tôi thích cuộc sống này hơn” với vụ náo loạn trong đây đều lấy từ trang blog của John Watson. Những vụ án là do tôi xào xáo lại từ “Nhà thầu khoáng ở Norwood” và “Bàn chân của Quỷ” của cụ ACD. Nếu bạn đọc dị ứng với chuyện Giáo hội Công giáo bị chỉ trích (hoàn toàn không cố ý nhá, giờ đọc lại tôi mới để ý), mời tìm fic khác đọc ạ. Những chú thích khác sẽ được đặt ở cuối truyện để tránh tiết lộ tình tiết. Lấy bối cảnh sau Reichenbach, đọc vào là thấy ngay.

\----------

Một ngày nào đó, sớm thôi, John Watson tin rằng anh sẽ lại thấy toàn bộ _chuyện này_ bình thường như cân đường hộp sữa. Bình thường ở đây có nghĩa là hàng ngày chịu đựng một tên tâm thần, một việc mà, xét theo mọi góc độ và khía cạnh, phải được công nhận là công việc toàn thời gian.

 

Nhưng chẳng có ma nào công nhận cả. Đáng lẽ phải có đấy, nhưng chẳng có ma nào cả.

 

Kể cả như thế, thì kiềm chế Sherlock Holmes, dù ở một mức độ tương đối, _thực sự_ là một công việc toàn thời gian, và đáng ra nên đi kèm với phúc lợi, nghỉ có lương, và tăng 10% lương mỗi tuần. Chứ _không phải_ cái thứ phúc lợi kiểu như phải đổ bỏ món súp khoái khẩu sau khi gã tâm thần nọ lấy nó làm môi trường sinh sôi cho một chủng vi khuẩn đột biến kịch độc, hoặc phải tự đâm vào đùi mình một liều norepinephrine chỉ vì thằng ngốc ấy quên nói cho anh biết hắn đã đổ nọc ong vào tách trà của anh. Nghề của anh, ấy là giữ Sherlock trong vòng kiểm soát, lẽ ra phải được tung hô và ca ngợi, chứ không phải bỏ ra phần lớn thời giờ ở Sở Cảnh sát mà trao đổi với một vị thanh tra đang sôi máu, hay ở hiện trường hoài công trấn tĩnh những nhân chứng đang khiếp đảm đến loạn trí, hoặc ở nơi anh đang đứng đây, nhưng chỗ này, nói cho nhẹ nhàng nhất, thì cũng khá là…phi điển hình, mặc dù họ đã vướng vào một tình huống _gần như_ tương tự chưa đến bốn năm trước.

 

“Bình tĩnh đi, thằng ngốc này – “

 

“Ồ, tôi đang bình tĩnh đây John,” Sherlock hầm hè với sự tàn độc câm lặng, mắt hắn là hai mảnh đá lửa lạnh băng, sắc lẻm. “Bình tĩnh đến _chết người_ ấy.”

 

John nhìn sự việc đang diễn ra ngay trước mắt và chợt nhận ra rằng, một ngày không xa, anh sẽ lại thấy toàn bộ _chuyện này_ bình thường, kiểu bình thường lạ lùng của riêng hai người bọn họ, bởi vì _bình thường thật sự_ và Sherlock là hai đường thẳng song song. Chưa bao giờ và sẽ không bao giờ giao nhau. Hai khái niệm ấy không hòa trộn lại được và sẽ tạo nên một hỗn hợp thập cẩm gớm ghiếc, như cái thứ anh từng uống lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê vì sốc nhiệt sau những quán bar khô khốc đầy cáu ghét ở Afghanistan. Như cái thứ anh từng pha và uống trong tê dại, vừa nhấp từng ngụm vừa dựa thắt lưng ê ẩm vào cạnh bàn bếp lót gạch trắng  trong căn hộ mới ọp ẹp cách đây nửa thành phố, cơn đau chi ảo rần rật trong cái chân bị tật, và cảm thấy như thể có ai đó đang thực hiện quy trình nạo hút trên lồng ngực mình với nỗi u uất nặng nề đến nước mắt cũng khó bề nguôi ngoai.

 

Nhưng bọn họ không nói về chuyện đó, khi Sherlock từ cõi chết trở về mười một tháng trước trong quầng sáng chói lòa đầy khiếm nhã của phô trương mà không có lấy một câu “Xin chào” tối thiểu, lúc đó cũng không và sau này cũng vậy. Không bao giờ. Ba năm trôi qua, và nhiều điều còn bỏ ngỏ. Một vài chủ đề nhất định luôn được liệt vào dạng “tránh nhắc tới” (bao gồm gần như mọi thứ bắt đầu bằng M, hay còn gọi là “Bộ ba M cấm kị”: Moriarty (chủ yếu), hôn nhân (Marriage), và trên hết, là Mary Morstan), sau lần va chạm tất yếu giữa một nắm đấm với một gò má cẩm thạch, và _vô số_ những trận cãi vã làm bà Hudson thức trắng hằng đêm liền sau khi John chuyển về lại căn hộ 221B.  Cuộc sống với Sherlock Holmes đã, đang ,và sẽ luôn là vùng chiến sự khó lường và _ly kỳ_ nhất trần gian. Và nói cho cùng, trong chiến tranh làm gì có giải ngũ, kể cả sau khi người bạn thân đội mồ sống dậy như một tên Lazarus thần kinh với mái tóc màu than. Nhưng đó là chuyện của gần một năm trước, một năm mới hoành tráng làm sao. Mọi thứ vẫn chưa bình thường trở lại, cả bình thường kiểu của họ và bình thường kiểu bình thường, nhưng từ từ sẽ thế. Một ngày nào đó, sớm thôi.

 

Hôm nay không phải là ngày đó.

 

Tất nhiên, John không ngại một chút ‘không bình thường’, vẫn chưa. Dù vậy, giá như con đường tiến đến ‘bình thường’ ít…chông gai hơn một chút thì tốt quá. Hoặc có lẽ giá như anh đang ở chỗ nào khác ngoài khu Giáng sinh được trang hoàng lung linh sáng rực của của siêu trung tâm thương mại Harrod, giương mắt nhìn gã thần kinh được nhắc đến nọ đòi xin tí huyết của một nhân vật hư cấu, như thể đây là chuyện hoàn toàn _bình thường_ vậy.

 

“Để tôi nhắc cho cậu nhớ,” John vừa gằn giọng thì thào vừa nhìn hai bảo vệ có vũ trang đang vội vã bươn bả qua một biển khách mua sắm mùa lễ hội, “người sắp bị bắt là cậu đấy, chứ không phải hắn. Cậu sẽ bị bắt, một lần nữa.”

 

“Để tôi nhắc cho anh nhớ, anh sẽ bảo lãnh tại ngoại cho tôi. Một lần nữa. Giờ thì _im mồm_ và gọi Lestrade đi.”

 

John trút một tiếng thở dài từ tận xương cốt của kẻ tận cùng mệt mỏi . Nói cho công bằng thì mỗi khi đi với Sherlock anh lại rơi vào trạng thái như thế.

 

“Tôi chỉ đến đây để nói với ông, rằng ngoài việc bị bắt giữ, ông còn còn phải bồi thường cho tôi,” gã thám tử rít lên qua kẽ răng, trong khi xoắn lấy cái cổ áo giả lông trắng muốt giữa mười khớp ngón tay siết chặt. “Vị chi ba mươi tư mùa Giáng sinh. Và đây là thông tin tham khảo cho ông năm nay đây: như tôi đã có lần trình bày hết sức _rõ ràng_ với ông, tôi muốn án mạng, càng máu me càng tốt. Hi vọng lần này ông sẽ không thất hứa nữa, không thì mùa lễ hội này tự tay tôi sẽ cung cấp xác chết cho Sở Cảnh sát. Bật mí nhé: là xác của ông đấy.”

 

Sherlock đang tóm lấy Ông già Noel trong gọng kìm tử thần theo đúng nghĩa đen, gần như nhấc hổng chân ông ta lên. Đâu đó sau lưng cả hai người là một hàng dài trẻ con lẫn phụ huynh hãi hùng đang đứng giữa ngôi làng giả phủ tuyết vui tươi giăng mắc đèn sáng nhấp nháy, chờ được nhảy vào lòng Ông già Noel mà kể cho ông nghe điều ước. Một hàng dài trẻ con lẫn phụ huynh mà vài phút trước đó vẫn còn _yên ổn_ cho tới khi Sherlock phi qua cánh cổng nhỏ xinh trắng như cánh thiên thần lấp lánh hoa đăng, phóc một cái tới tận đầu hàng, rồi chộp lấy Ông già Noel với danh nghĩa để thẩm vấn đấu mối trong vụ án mới nhất của họ. Đáng ra John nên thảo luận với Sherlock để thống nhất cách giải quyết việc này một cách đúng đắn và _êm thấm_ , nhưng, như mọi khi, vừa đặt chân vào trung tâm là Sherlock đã phất áo khoác hầm hầm đi trước, không buồn mở miệng nói thêm tiếng nào. Thế là giờ đây John chỉ biết đứng đực ra nhìn người này bóp cổ người kia, và âm thầm buông một tiếng thở dài. Hiển nhiên khi về lại căn hộ anh sẽ phải làm việc thật lâu với gã thám tử về chuyện _không tốt_ và _di chứng tâm lý tuổi thơ bị đè nén_.

 

_Chó chết thật._

 

Ngay lúc này vị bác sĩ đang vận _hết sức bình sinh_ để không nổi đóa lên, để kìm hãm vụ này không bứt mẹ nó ra khỏi vòng kiểm soát, nắm tay buông thõng bên đùi thỉnh thoảng lại giần giật. Đây _không_ phải lần đầu tiên anh gặp phải sự việc có tính chất như thế này, tất nhiên rồi, và anh _đúng là_ ngu người mới dẫn Sherlock trở lại nơi đã gây ra cái biến cố được vinh dự lên trang blog John Watson khét tiếng gần bốn năm trước, khi mà gã thám tử hỏi xin Ông già Noel vài vụ án mạng làm quà trước mặt cả đống người vô phước phải chứng kiến. John lúc ấy cứ ngỡ gã đang đùa – một trò đùa xúi quẩy điên khùng – nhưng vẫn là đùa. Hình như anh bé cái nhầm rồi.

 

“Không phải lúc này, Sherlock. Được rồi. Để tôi báo cho Lestrade, nhưng mà…bỏ Ông già Noel xuống đi, để cho bảo vệ lo liệu… _không phải_ việc của cậu. _Không phải_ lúc này.”

 

“Còn lúc nào tốt hơn chứ? Sau khi _uống trà_ à? Sau khi lão có đủ thời gian dựng lên chứng cứ ngoại phạm hoàn hảo rồi bỏ chạy à?”

 

“Không,” John thì thào đáp trả, rồi cố đếm đến đâu đó gần mười trước khi nói tiếp, “Ít nhất cũng cẩn thận trước mặt trẻ con chứ?”

 

“Làm gì? Bọn trẻ anh nói đến đã đủ lớn để nhận ra Ông già Noel không có thật mà chỉ là chiến lược được dàn dựng tinh vi của chủ nghĩa tiêu thụ đang bành trướng mà cha mẹ chúng sẵn lòng nghe theo với hy vọng có được bức ảnh gia đình hoàn hảo ịn lên thiệp mừng Giáng sinh,” gã thám tử sẵn giọng tuôn ra một tràng trước khi quay lại người đàn ông vận đồ đỏ choét nãy giờ vẫn chưa được buông tha. Nụ cười khoái trá của Sherlock giờ đã chuyển thành biểu cảm gầm ghè say máu. Không tốt _chút nào_. “Quy chuẩn xã hội miêu tả ông là người hòa đồng từ tâm, nhưng tôi rất ghét phải tiết lộ cho bọn ranh con xun xoe của ông rằng ông chẳng phải Ông già Noel _thật_ , mà chỉ là kẻ mạo danh nửa mùa kiếm chút tiền còm, hơn nữa còn tham gia vào một đường dây buôn lậu ma túy.”

 

John ước gì mấy bậc phụ huynh đừng có trố mắt nhìn muốn lọt tròng như thế nữa. John ước gì nghề tay trái của gã ất ơ này KHÔNG PHẢI là làm tội phạm rắn mặt, mà thay vào đó chỉ là một ông già hiền lành thích làm trò mua vui cho thiếu nhi ngày lễ hội. John ước rất nhiều thứ, nhưng ngay lúc này, khi mắt nhác thấy hai bảo vệ có vũ trang chỉ còn cách họ có vài bước chân, mắt lại nhìn Sherlock thay vì kẻ thực sự có tội trong vụ này, anh nhận ra, như thường lệ, rằng điều ước của anh sẽ không thành hiện thực và toàn bộ vụ việc sắp sửa xoay chuyển theo một chiều hướng khá _không tốt_. Ngoài đời thực nhìn Sherlock đã giống gã tâm thần lên cơn dại rồi, đừng nói đến chuyện trong trích xuất nhiễu hột của máy quay an ninh. Dù sao thì chuyện này cũng không có gì là mới. John chịu đựng đã quen rồi. Và anh sẽ cho Sherlock biết điều đó.

 

John Watson điểm lại một vài lựa chọn trong khi chờ công lý (hay một dạng của công lý thì cũng thế) tiến về phía họ. Vì anh đã kiệt chẳng còn chút sức lực nào, nên thay vì lao vào hai tên bảo vệ vai u thịt bắp khoác đồng phục xanh hải quân đang nhảy qua hàng rào thấp lè tè bao quanh khu Giáng sinh, lần này, John sẵn lòng tránh sang một bên. Anh đã học được từ sai lầm trong quá khứ rằng bị tóm cả đôi chẳng được tích sự gì cả. Không thể đưa thủ phạm ra ánh sáng nếu cả hai đều tra tay vào còng sau khi người này bị đẩy đánh thịch vào sườn xe cảnh sát cạnh người kia. Tất nhiên, Sherlock vẫn còn _quá_ chú tâm siết cổ kẻ can tội bôi tro trát trấu vào mặt Ông già Noel đến độ gã còn chẳng _để ý_ xung quanh đang có chuyện gì, đến khi bị một trong hai tên bảo vệ vật úp xuống thảm tuyết nhân tạo kế bên chiếc ghế sơn son thếp vàng của Ông già Tuyết. Một khi thoát ra khỏi bàn tay của gã thám tử điên, thủ phạm, giờ hiển nhiên đã bị vạch trần, _ngay lập tức_ vùng chạy thoát thân và suýt chút nữa đã vọt được qua hàng rào, nhưng may nhờ phản ứng nhạy bén của đội bảo vệ trung tâm Harrod mà lão đã nhanh chóng được nằm úp xuống đống tuyết giả cùng với Sherlock. Người lớn giờ đang giải tán và/ hoặc lấy điện thoại chụp vài tấm hình làm bằng chứng cho vụ kiện cáo mà sau này họ thế nào cũng đưa ra tòa. Bọn trẻ con thì khóc đến sưng cả mắt.

 

Không hiểu sao mà mớ hỗn loạn này, đặc biệt là ảnh hưởng của Sherlock tới bất cứ ai dưới mười tám tuổi, lại cho anh cảm giác gần như bình thường. Hay thật.

 

“Bày trò như thế đã vừa lòng chưa? Vui quá nhỉ?” John vừa hỏi vừa móc điện thoại trong túi ra, khẽ lắc đầu ngao ngán. “Tôi đã bảo rồi mà, đồ _chết giẫm_.”

 

Câu trả lời bị tuyết giả chặn lại nghe nghèn nghẹn. “Lúc đó tình cờ tôi lại đang _thẩm vấn_ dở.”

 

“Không hề, cậu đang đòi _giết người_ thì có. Giết một nhân vật hư cấu cơ đấy.Ngay giữa một ngôi làng Giáng sinh nữa chứ. Cậu nghĩ chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra hử?”

 

“Tôi mong bắt được một tên tội phạm sừng sỏ, _hiển nhiên_ rồi,” dừng một lúc, rồi, “Chuyện này _thật sự_ làm anh ngạc nhiên à?”

 

John Watson vuột ra một tiếng cười khan cụt lủn trong khi lướt qua lịch sử cuộc gọi trên điện thoại. Trước nỗi xấu hổ ê chề của anh, và cả vị thanh tra nữa, mười số gần đây nhất, vì nhiều lý do khác nhau, đều là của Lestrade. Phải, lẽ ra cố giải thích việc Sherlock làm thế quái nào đó lại bị bắt vì đe dọa một nhân vật hư cấu (gạch chân chữ ‘nhân vật hư cấu’) phải làm anh ngạc nhiên. Lẽ ra việc Sherlock nằm sóng soài trong tuyết giả, bị còng tay bên cạnh Ông già Noel trong khi John đứng bên cạnh nhìn những người bảo vệ đương trao đổi gì đó liên quan đến ‘bắt giữ’ và ‘trát hầu tòa’ trong tiếng bộ đàm rè rè phải làm anh ngạc nhiên. Lẽ ra cảnh trẻ con khóc lóc và người lớn thét lác trong một làng mùa đông tan tác điêu tàn, dù mới một phút mười giây chẵn trước mọi thứ còn thanh bình như bước ra từ cổ tích, phải làm anh ngạc nhiên. Nhưng ngạc nhiên mang hàm ý thiếu sự chuẩn bị, còn John Watson, mỗi khi ở bên Sherlock Holmes, dù có một khoảng tạm dừng dài ba năm, đã được rèn luyện để dự trù trước những chuyện không ai có thể ngờ tới. Một ngày nào đó anh sẽ lại thấy chuyện này bình thường, sớm thôi, dù sao cũng đã gần một năm rồi còn gì.

 

Và ngay lúc này đây, mọi thứ đang bắt đầu quay lại đúng quỹ đạo vốn có của nó.

 

_Tôi không thể phủ nhận rằng tôi thích cuộc sống thế này hơn,_

_Và với cậu ở bên,_ _lại_ _càng thêm phần tốt đẹp._

 

“Không,” John nói với một nụ cười mệt mỏi trước khi đưa chiếc điện thoại đang đổ chuông lên tai, đồng thời chuẩn bị tinh thần để lý giải tại sao cả thủ phạm _và_ kẻ hành pháp đều bị tóm gọn không chút nể nang. “Không ngạc nhiên một chút nào, thằng ngốc ạ.”

 

\- Hết chương 1 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích:  
> Lazarus là một nhân vật trong Phúc âm Thánh John, tương truyền được Chúa hồi sinh sau khi đã chôn được bốn ngày.


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson không phải típ người lãng mạn.

 

Cả đời anh chưa từng làm thơ, dù Sherlock từng một lần khẳng định là có (bài thơ đó thực ra anh thuổng trên mạng sau năm phút tìm kiếm sơ sài và ịn nguyên xi không sót một chữ vào email gửi cho ‘cô bạn gái bé bỏng’ anh đang quen lúc đó, chứ anh nào phải tác giả.) Anh không bao giờ buông lời đường mật sến sẩm với bất kì ai thuộc bất kì giới tính nào.Anh không bao giờ dùng những từ như ‘tâm giao’ hay ‘tình nhân’. Trừ một ngoại lệ duy nhất, còn lại thì anh thường cắt đứt với những cô gái anh đang hẹn hò sau khoảng ba lượt chịch (nếu sướng nhé. Còn không sướng thì chỉ tầm một lượt rưỡi.)

 

Thế nhưng điều đó dường như lại không thay đổi được gì, bởi vì John đã đi đến kết luận, sau khoảng thời gian ba năm mà anh đã dành ra một cách hết sức _miễn cưỡng_ để suy nghĩ về toàn bộ chuyện này, rằng bằng một cách nào đó, ở một lúc nào đó giữa ‘đến ngay nếu tiện,’ và ‘tôi là kẻ giả dối,’ lòng anh đã cảm thấy _một cái gì đó_ với Sherlock Holmes. _Một cái gì đấy_ còn hơn cả sự tận tâm sâu sắc và quý mến tuyệt đối. _Một cái gì đấy_ còn hơn cả bạn bè hay bạn chung phòng thông thường. Có những người trong đời ta không thể buông bỏ dù ta có cố, có _vẫy vùng_ dứt khỏi họ như thế nào đi chăng nữa, những người bao trùm lấy đầu óc ta, làm ta sa đọa đến mức khi thiếu họ, ta cảm thấy như bị tước mất một phần thân thể mà ta còn không biết rằng mình sở hữu. Sherlock Holmes không chỉ là một phần thân thể, mà là toàn bộ _sinh mệnh_ của John Watson, vậy mà anh chẳng nhận ra điều đó cho tới khi gã tâm thần độc nhất vô nhị của anh đã chết (hoặc được cho là đã chết), khi cuộc sống của anh trở nên trống rỗng nhạt nhòa, như thể anh đang ở trong một thế giới không có gì khác ngoài tiếng xè xè của tivi mất sóng và kem hương va-ni. John đã nhận ra khi anh đứng trước bia mộ tạc từ đá hoa cương của gã bạn thân, và sau đó, trong văn phòng của bác sĩ tâm lý, gắng nuốt xuống tiếng thổn thức nghẹn ngào như muốn bẻ gãy từng chiếc xương sườn một, rằng đây, đây chính là _cái gì đó_. Nhưng chính xác nó là gì thì anh không thể nói được. _Một cái gì đấy_ gần giống cái _có thể_ anh sẽ gọi là tình yêu, nếu anh thuộc típ người lãng mạn, nhưng anh lại không lãng mạn.

 

Anh không bao giờ nói chuyện này với ai, kể cả Ella, thậm chí cả người vợ yêu dấu đã chung sống sáu tháng với anh, Mary (một trong ba chữ M anh và Sherlock đã ngầm thỏa thuận sẽ không đề cập nữa, sau khi những chủ đề này được bàn luận chỉ một và một lần duy nhất) khi anh thì thầm tên gã vào xương quai xanh của cô, trong cơn đê mê khoái lạc sau lần quan hệ đầu tiên của hai người ở căn hộ mới ọp ẹp được bày biện đầy đồ đạc hiệu IKEA. Đáng khâm phục thay, cô không nói lời nào, chỉ xoa từng vòng tròn lười nhác trên vùng da vá víu quanh vết sẹo của anh, hôn lên những nếp hằn trên trán anh, rồi trở mình, cuộn dưới lớp chăn Thụy Điển anh mới mua, và chìm vào giấc ngủ.

 

Nhưng anh không bao giờ nói về Mary. Không, _không bao giờ._

 

Dĩ nhiên không phải vì kí ức đó quá đau đớn – mặc dù việc cô từ giã cõi đời đúng là làm tim anh tan nát, vì anh thật lòng đã yêu cô. Anh yêu cô theo một cách khác với cảm giác _gì gì đấy_ này, nhưng không vì vậy mà giá trị của tình yêu ấy kém đi. Anh đơn giản chọn cách không nói về cô nữa bởi vì cô đã mất gần hai năm trước (kể từ một xét nghiệm thắp sáng đường nét cơ thể cô lên như một cây thông Giáng sinh không chút sinh khí – không, không, hai năm là quãng thời gian _quá dài_ rồi.) Hơn nữa, anh chọn cách không nói về người phụ nữ ấy nữa một phần còn là vì chuyện đã xảy ra vào lần đầu tiên anh nhắc tên cô đầy âu yếm tám tháng rưỡi trước, khi Sherlock vô tình kéo anh vào nhà hàng Ấn yêu thích của cô ở gần Công viên Regent để bàn về những điểm khác biệt chết người nhưng cũng _cực kì lý thú_ của một loạt các loại rễ cây độc liên quan đến một vụ án. Cái tên vừa thoát ra khỏi môi anh, gã thám tử lập tức gầm gừ lên như phát dại, nhưng John giật mình thấy đáy mắt gã đã hóa đá tự lúc nào. Và cảnh đó, chà, làm anh đau nhói. Đau hơn anh tưởng rất, _rất_ nhiều. Mặc dù ai cũng biết rằng John Watson sẵn sàng đi đến chân trời góc biển để tránh làm Sherlock tổn thương theo bất cứ cách nào, bản thân anh thực sự lại không phải loại người sợ đau. Những thứ như kiểm tra thể chất liên hoàn trong quân đội, hay học hóa-vật lý vào tiết đầu buổi sáng ở đại học, hay tìm cách lấy cành cây ra khỏi khoang ngực bệnh nhân chẳng hạn, với anh chỉ là những thách thức để chinh phục. Nhưng dù đúng là thích một chút thách thức thật, anh lại không mấy thoải mái với cái thử thách đã tìm đến anh mười một tháng trước, cùng với sự tái sinh gã tâm thần hóa-ra-vẫn-chưa-chết này, cái gã mà chỉ thoáng thấy thôi đã làm xương tủy anh run lên và trắng bợt ra, cái gã táo gan và trơ tráo đến mức dám bước vào đời anh thêm lần nữa mà _chẳng có lấy_ _một tiếng ‘xin chào’ tối thiểu_. Nhưng xương tủy anh bị tẩy màu không phải hoàn toàn do cảm giác bị bội bạc hay căm giận, dù các cảm xúc ấy cũng khá dữ dội. Khi anh đứng giữa căn hộ chất đầy nội thất IKEA của mình, với bàn cà phê ‘Hemnes’ và sofa ‘Kivik’, nắm tay siết chặt đến nỗi các khớp chuyển thành trắng nhợt, những câu chữ chực chờ vuột khỏi miệng anh mang một bản chất khác hẳn:

 

 _Xin chào – hầu hết mọi người sẽ nói như thế, để cho cậu biết thôi, chết tiệt, xin chào, và nhân tiện – tôi gì gì đấy cậu_ , John những muốn hét lên như thế khi anh xoay xoay bả vai bên phải và bước về phía trước, về phía gã thám tử, kìm hãm năm năm kinh nghiệm giao chiến và đánh tay đôi chọn lọc nhất mà Quân đội Anh đã huấn luyện cho anh.

 

Nhưng John Watson không dùng từ ‘yêu’ để chỉ mối quan hệ giữa anh và Sherlock, dù nó có là gì đi chăng nữa. Chưa bao giờ, và anh cũng không nghĩ mình sẽ dùng trong tương lai. Vậy nên, những từ này, hay bất cứ từ nào tương tự, chưa bao giờ được hai bên nói ra. Đã mười một tháng và những điều bỏ ngỏ vẫn mãi vùi trong im lặng, kể cả sau khi anh bỏ hết mớ đồ đạc IKEA bên vệ đường và một lần nữa bước vào cái lỗ đen mang tên 221B. Bà Hudson đã mừng đến rớt nước mắt vào đêm đâu tiên ba người tái ngộ. Lúc ấy John cũng thấy mắt cay cay.

 

Và thế là, sau mười một tháng, John Watson hiện đang _gì gì đấy_. Toàn bộ chuyện này t _hực sự_ làm anh rối tinh rối mù, nhưng thẳng thắn mà nói, anh cố không suy nghĩ nhiều về nó bởi vì vị bác sĩ, đầu tiên và trước hết, không phải là loại người hay dành thời gian chiêm nghiệm ý nghĩa cuộc đời, định lý thực nghiệm hay những thứ vớ vẩn đại loại như vậy, nhưng ba năm là một quãng thời gian dài để _không_ suy nghĩ, và dù muốn dù không, anh cũng đã ngộ ra vài điều. Nói cho cùng, thì John _không phải_ gay, nhưng nó vẫn không thay đổi được sự thật rằng bởi vì tiên đề này, cái _gì gì đấy_ này, mà kể từ khi gã thám tử xuất hiện trong căn hộ IKEA gọn gàng nhưng ọp ẹp của anh, tiều tụy và xanh xao dưới ánh đèn huỳnh quang, John chưa lúc nào thôi mường tượng một kịch bản khác cho lần gặp gỡ ấy. _Giá mà_ Sherlock nói câu ‘xin chào’, _giá như_ sau đó John vươn ra mơn man đầu ngón tay mình trên đường cong góc cạnh của đôi môi nhạt màu nọ và đáp lại gã, _Xin chào_ ,

 

_Ba năm qua tôi đã nhận ra một điều, rằng mình gì đấy cậu._

 

– Rồi anh sẽ nghiêng đầu lại gần để hôn gã.

 

– Rồi những ngón tay thuôn dài của Sherlock sẽ đâm sầm vào hông anh, còn anh sẽ nhẹ tách chân gã ra bằng đầu gối mình, luồn tay vào mái tóc xoăn đen nhánh, và thế giới sẽ hóa một vùng _hỗn mang_ toàn bích—

 

_Đủ rồi._

 

Tất nhiên, John Watson sẽ không làm gì cả. Anh sẽ không hôn hay làm những thứ rác rưởi trước đó. Sherlock sẽ mãi vẫn là Sherlock, và dẫu cho thi thoảng vẫn có những khoảnh khắc dịu dàng mong manh trong căn hộ 221B, như đêm đầu tiên trở về khi Sherlock lặng lẽ chui vào giường anh một lần duy nhất (sau này gã giải thích là để quan sát John _giả vờ_ ngủ), hai người đã dành mười một tháng vừa qua để _không_ nói về những điều bỏ ngỏ, hay về những cái liếc mắt kéo dài lâu đến bất thường mà đối phương không thể _không_ để ý, hay về những lần khi họ đang cùng ngồi trên sofa, Sherlock thỉnh thoảng sẽ lại cuộn tròn và _gần như_ ngả đầu vào lòng John, cũng như những lần vị bác sĩ đưa trà cho Sherlock, anh sẽ _gần như_ chạm vào làn da trong suốt phủ trên những đường gân xanh chạy dọc lòng cổ tay gã thám tử. Họ là một cặp lệch pha tuyệt mĩ của ‘gần như’ và ‘bỏ ngỏ’, cũng như họ đã từng trong quá khứ, nhưng lần này giữa hai người đã bớt đi _phần nào_ phòng bị. Ví dụ như chỉ vài ngày trước, khi John đang đọc báo, và gã thám tử, với chiếc laptop kẹp dưới nách, kéo xềnh xệch chiếc ghế lại ngồi _kế bên_ John thay vì phía đối diện. _Cái gì đấy_ đang rỉ rả ra, từng giọt một, từng ngày qua. Nhưng với cả hai, có một sự thấu hiểu không lời rằng _cái gì đấy_ là cơn sóng ngầm ngay dưới lần băng mỏng, rằng _cái gì đấy_ vừa kinh khủng đến sững sờ nhưng đồng thời cũng lại quá đỗi thiêng liêng, đến mức chỉ riêng ý nghĩ chạm vào nó thôi cũng khiến họ sợ đến tê liệt. Hiển nhiên, trong hai người sẽ không có ai chịu làm kẻ đầu tiên thay đổi điều gì cả.

 

Nhưng ngay lúc này chuyện đó không quan trọng.

 

Quan trọng là họ đang trên đường trở về trạng thái bình thường của riêng hai người, từng bước, từng bước một. Đã mười một tháng. Những trận cãi vã đã chấm dứt (à thì, những trận lớn thôi). Cay đắng được chôn vùi. “Bộ ba M cấm kị” được đem ra thảo luận, thỏa thuận, và rồi xếp lại (à thì, phần lớn thời gian.) Họ đang tiến triển tốt. John sẽ dìu Sherlock đi hết cuộc hành trình còn lại, nếu tình thế bắt buộc, mà xét về mọi khía cạnh và góc độ, thì khả năng đó khá cao.

 

Hai ngày sau biến cố Ông già Noel, khởi đầu của một tháng Chạp hứa hẹn sẽ rất lạnh giá, John đã phần nào xoa dịu được Lestrade sau khi anh ta phải bỏ dở trận bóng đá của thằng con trai để đi giải cứu hai người ra khỏi Harrod. Theo những gì anh nghe được, thì quả thực Ông già Tuyết là tay tội phạm sừng sỏ, nhưng trung tâm lại có quy định nghiêm ngặt để bảo vệ hình ảnh của nhân vật này, và như thường lệ, Sherlock đã cho, ừm, tất cả những luật lệ đó vào thùng rác. Nếu nói Lestrade không được vui vẻ lắm khi đến nơi (trong bộ áo len, quần jean, và giày ba ta) thì đó sẽ là câu nói giảm nói tránh trắng trợn nhất của năm.

 

Lestrade _không hề_ vui.

 

“Cậu không thể _cứ thế_ mà bắt giam người ta được, phải theo qui trình chứng cứ đàng hoàng chứ. Lạy chúa,” Lestrade vừa nói vừa bơ phờ kí tên vào cuối đơn tại ngoại cho Sherlock và lệnh bắt giam Ông già Noel dỏm, “tôi mà sống được qua mùa Giáng sinh này với hai người các cậu thì đúng là _phép màu_ đấy.”

 

Không sai, nhưng đó là chuyện ngoài lề.

 

Còn bây giờ, hai ngày sau câu nói đó, hai mươi tư ngày trước Giáng sinh, John và Sherlock đang ngồi trong phòng khách, tìm đường trở về trạng thái bình thường. Vì lý do nào đó chỉ trời mới biết, Sherlock đang trong tâm trạng khó ở, gã khoác chiếc áo choàng ngoài bộ đồ ngủ và đứng cào cấu cây vĩ cầm bên khung cửa sổ. Gã kéo đàn tha thiết đến si dại, như thể trái đất vừa tái lập và giờ dưỡng khí không đến từ gì khác ngoài âm nhạc. Chín giờ tối, đêm buông, ánh đèn đường từ London hoa lệ chỉ còn là những tàn dư yếu ớt khi đến được chỗ John đang ngồi trên chiếc sofa gần như quen thuộc. John vừa uống xong tách trà thứ ba, và bắt đầu xem xét tệp hồ sơ vụ án Lestrade mới đưa cho họ hồi sáng ở văn phòng Sở Cảnh sát kèm với một giả thuyết đầy tự tin (“Tôi nghĩ là tên sát nhân hàng loạt ở Norwood đấy, hoàn toàn khớp với kiểu ra tay của hắn. Tôi đang chung độ với mấy sếp về vụ này.”) Vị thanh tra khá chắc ăn là mình đang đi đúng hướng, nhưng John đồ rằng khả năng anh ta hố nặng lên tới 50%. Thật lạ là Sherlock vẫn nhìn chưa qua hồ sơ, nhưng có vẻ như gã còn chẳng dứt mắt được khỏi cây vĩ hay bức tường đắp bằng những nốt trầm bổng đang bao bọc lấy bộ não thiên tài nhưng mỏng manh đó. Từ sáng đến giờ gã chỉ chơi nhạc, hoặc sáng tác, hoặc là một kiểu hòa phối kì lạ giữa chơi nhạc và sáng tác; ít nhất thì John đoán thế. Hôm nay được nghỉ cả ngày nên anh bận làm việc vặt tối mắt tối mũi: giặt ủi, nhận lịch làm việc từ phòng khám chỗ anh đang làm bán thời gian, vân vân và mây mây. Anh chỉ mới về nhà tầm một tiếng trước.

 

Không khí trong phòng bất thần thay đổi, việc không mấy hiếm hoi mỗi khi có mặt gã thám tử. Hình như cuối cùng gã đã chịu chui ra khỏi kén, và một lần nữa đứng thẳng dậy, cao và tăm tối. Lát sau, qua khóe mắt, John thấy cả đàn và vĩ buông thõng xuống bên đùi gã, còn bản thân tên thám tử thì xoay người và dán chặt đôi mắt sáng phi tự nhiên vào một điểm nào đó gần chỗ anh. Khuôn mặt tạc từ cẩm thạch nứt ra cười, một nụ cười _thành thật_ , nụ cười làm John nhớ _cồn cào_ , làm xương anh như trống rỗng trong ba năm vắng gã. Nụ cười không hiểu sao chỉ xuất hiện khi gã ở một mình với anh, và nụ cười đó đe dọa làm John tan chảy thành vũng sáp ngay trên ghế. Vị bác sĩ dằn xuống _cái gì đó_ đang chẹn ngay yết hầu và quay lại lúi cúi lật giở mớ giấy tờ, cố gắng dập tắt cảm giác nóng bừng trên má. Làm lính thì không được đỏ mặt. Không được đỏ mặt.

 

Bởi vậy mà một lúc sau, chậm khoảng ba giây so với bình thường, anh mới nhận ra Sherlock đã đi đến đứng bên kia chiếc bàn, đang hỏi anh cái gì đó.

 

“Gì cơ?” John hỏi mà vẫn không nhìn lên.

 

“Tôi nói: ‘Người soạn những bản này là _ _ _?’”

 

“À, _không_. Thế này nhé,” John vừa nói vừa đọc lướt qua hồ sơ, lòng thầm mong vụ án họ vừa được giao sẽ làm dịu thần kinh gã tâm thần này lại, dù trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi cũng được, đồng thời cho chính vị bác sĩ một chút xao nhãng, “cậu câm mồm luôn giúp tôi đi. Cả ngày nay cậu không hé răng lấy một chữ, mà tới lúc chịu _mở miệng_ ra thì lại là cái trò này. Tôi không chơi ‘đoán tên nhạc sĩ’ với cậu đâu. Cậu thừa biết tôi cóc có hơi đâu mà quan tâm Debussy hay Chopin viết -”

 

“Sai rồi,” Sherlock chắc lưỡi, và John biết nụ cười của hắn đã biến thành vẻ mặt ngạo mạn khinh người, “là Tchaikovsky cơ, phong cách của ông này rất dễ đoán biết. John, kiến thức của anh về nhạc cổ điển thật là hạn hẹp đến phát ngấy lên được. Vả lại, hoặc là trò này, hoặc là trò Cluedo.”

 

“Còn lâu nhé. Cậu có một _vụ án_ đây này.”

 

“Tôi biết chứ. Nhìn là biết chán rồi. Với lại, dựa theo phản ứng của anh, thì anh luôn thích trò này hơn Cluedo.”

 

John xoay xoay đầu và suy nghĩ một lúc rồi cuối cùng ngẩng lên nhìn Sherlock. Nhưng anh không đốp lại vội, mà chồm người tới trước chống hai khuỷu tay lên đầu gối, các ngón tay đan lại đặt trước mặt, đó là tư thế anh hay làm mỗi khi anh a) nhẫn nhịn hết nổi với cái gã anh đang _gì đấy_ này và b) cáu tới mức muốn nhào tới túm lấy cần cổ trắng nõn kia mà siết lại. “Như vầy nhé. Lúc còn huấn luyện trong quân đội, họ có một chương trình…trại giam tù binh. Hai ngày trời chính phủ được tra tấn người ta một cách hợp pháp. Nhưng họ làm khá bài bản, có bác sĩ tâm lý túc trực,…”

 

“Ôi trời ạ, _tuyệt vời_ , lại đến giờ hoài niệm rồi. Anh vẫn cố bù đắp lại ba năm không có ai để anh kể cho nghe mấy câu chuyện _ly kỳ_ này nhỉ? Chờ chút đi, một tiếng rưỡi nữa bà Hudson sẽ lên dùng trà đấy.”

 

“Cứ nghe đã nào. Cậu đang đánh trống lảng thì có, đã _trễ lắm_ rồi, bà Hudson sẽ không lên đâu, nên im đi. Để tôi kể tiếp, một phần cùa chương trình đó là nhốt người ta vào một cái hộp, mà lúc đó đang là mùa đông nhé, đất đóng băng hết cả lại, và trời lạnh _cắt da cắt thịt_. Cái hộp thì được thiết kế để người trong đó ngồi không được mà đứng cũng không xong, rồi họ bật bài thơ ‘Hành quân’ của Rudyard Kipling lặp đi lặp lại, dễ đến hai mươi tiếng đồng hồ, cậu biết bài đó không? ‘Ta là bàn chân lê bước qua Phi châu, Bàn chân tập tễnh, tập tễnh trên đất cháy, Ủng nhấc lên, ủng lại hạ xuống…’”

 

“Vào trọng tâm đi, John!”

 

“Ý của tôi,” vị bác sĩ chốt hạ khi anh gỡ những ngón tay đang cài vào nhau ra và một lần nữa vùi đầu vào một chồng những bức ảnh đang điểm tô mặt bàn gỗ sồi nhẵn bóng bằng máu và tủy sống lòi cả ra ngoài, “là tôi thà chui lại vào cái hộp đó còn hơn chơi Cluedo với cậu, hoặc chơi trò đoán tên thì cũng thế, nên làm ơn _im lặng_ đi.”

 

Dù đang bận giơ bức hình chụp cái xác của một ngài đại sứ cụt đầu để nhìn cho rõ dưới ánh sáng tù mù của chiếc đèn bàn đặt cạnh ghế bành, John vẫn khá chắc rằng một biểu cảm gì đấy gần giống như thất vọng đã lướt qua mặt Sherlock trong _thoáng chốc_ , trước khi gã thám tử kịp thay nó bằng chiếc mặt nạ lãnh đạm thường ngày. John biết rằng thẳm sâu trong đâu đó, _đâu đó,_ có lẽ anh đã đánh trúng một điểm nhạy cảm, giấu kín trong hang động không đáy của trái tim mà gã thám tử sẽ không đời nào thừa nhận là mình có. Nhưng hai người không nói gì, như thường lệ, bởi vì như thường lệ, họ không nói về những chuyện như thế này, thay vào đó, chỉ có tiếng soàn soạt khe khẽ, và qua khóe mắt, John thấy Sherlock đang xếp cây vĩ cầm vào hộp ở góc phòng. Khi vị bác sĩ đặt bức hình trở lại xuống bàn chỉ năm giây sau, anh giật mình nhận ra kẻ làm anh mất hết cả hứng với trò Cluedo nọ giờ đang ngồi trên ghế cách anh chỉ vài gang tay, đôi mắt nhìn như muốn xuyên thấu tim gan người khác.

 

Sherlock cận kề đến mức gần như chạm vào anh.

 

_Gần như._

 

“Nếu anh đã xong việc làm tôi giảm thọ bằng mấy câu chuyện chán ngắt của anh,” Sherlock lên tiếng, ngửa lòng bàn tay ra đòi bức ảnh, “Vui lòng đưa tôi xem vụ án.”

 

Và _chuyện này_ gần như đã trở lại bình thường, gần như, nhưng không hoàn toàn. Sự thỏa hiệp mong manh của John và Sherlock về không gian cá nhân, cũng như giới hạn của giao ước đó có thể bị đẩy xa tới đâu đã nổi lên thành vấn đề khá đáng chú ý từ khi gã thám tử trở về. Sherlock hiện đang ở _quá_ sát John, sát đến mức John thấy được cả động mạch đang phập phồng trên cổ gã, cái cổ nối đến khuôn miệng đồng thời vừa là khắc tinh vừa là thứ _đẹp đẽ_ nhất trong đời anh theo mọi cách khả dĩ. Sherlock ngồi đó, gần như dựa vào anh, chân khoanh tròn, mắt nhìn anh chờ đợi, và thái độ của gã bình tĩnh đến ngạc nhiên. Trong một thoáng, vị bác sĩ nghĩ xem mình có nên lùi lại một chút để nới rộng khoảng cách giữa hai người không, nhưng Sherlock chẳng có vẻ gì là lúng túng, cho nên…có lẽ không sao. Chết tiệt, còn hơn cả không sao ấy chứ, nhưng có chết John cũng sẽ không nói cho ai biết, cũng như anh sẽ không bao giờ nói ra một từ khác, nên thay vào đó anh chỉ bảo:

 

“Cũng đến lúc cậu nên xem rồi đấy,” John bật cười cụt lủn, trong khi xếp mớ giấy tờ trở lại vào tập hồ sơ đưa cho Sherlock. “Án mạng. Bốn vụ, đều trong đại sứ quán ở Westminster, bốn đại sứ của bốn nước. Chặt đầu. Lestrade cho rằng thủ phạm là tên sát nhân hàng loạt ở Norwood hồi tháng trước, cùng kiểu ra tay.”

 

Với một tiếng tặc lưỡi rõ là đầy khinh bỉ, Sherlock mở tập hồ sơ đặt trên lòng. Mắt gã nheo lại thành hai mũi kim xét nét tầm hai giây khi bàn tay thanh nhã giơ bức hình đầu tiên lên nghiên cứu thêm ba giây nữa, rồi gã đảo tròn con mắt, chẳng buồn che đậy nỗi chán ghét lồ lộ.

 

Chuyện này cũng gần như bình thường.

 

“Sai, sai, sai, sai. Nói với Lestrade hắn ta đi sai hướng rồi. Đến Blackhearth ấy, hắn sẽ thấy _nạn nhân_ đầu tiên vẫn còn sống. Gian lận bảo hiểm. Không có gì mới.”

 

_Thế chó nào—_

 

John thầm nhủ đầy kinh ngạc, như thường lệ. Thêm một bước nữa đến bình thường.

 

“Còn ba người kia?”

 

“Thiệt hại phụ, có thế thôi,” một cổ tay trắng xanh vút qua ngay trước mũi anh khi Sherlock thảy tập hồ sơ lên bàn, “ _Nạn nhân_ đầu tiên ngoại tình với vợ của nạn nhân thứ hai. Những người khác biết được chuyện này, và với một nhân vật công chúng, giết người xem ra dễ hơn phải chịu một vết nhơ trên lý lịch. Vậy nên ông ta dàn dựng cái chết giả cho mình – khá khôn khéo đấy – cho giống với những vụ án mạng hàng loạt gần đây, thủ tiêu những kẻ biết chuyện này, bảo vợ của nạn nhân thứ hai lãnh tiền bảo hiểm cho cả chồng và nhân tình, giờ có lẽ họ đang ngao du ở đâu đó sau khi hẹn gặp nhau ở Blackhearth. Thiên tình sử đẫm máu, và vì thế, cũng thật diễm lệ, phải không nào?"

 

John muốn đáp lại, _hẳn là cậu thì biết rõ rồi, nào giả chết, nào vết nhơ trên tên tuổi_ , nhưng anh kìm lại. Đã mười một tháng, họ không một lần nói về những chuyện này, nhất là bây giờ. Thay vào đó, John đổi chủ đề, như thế dễ hơn là thảo luận một số chủ đề nhất định. Luôn luôn dễ hơn, quá khứ đã thế và sau này cũng vậy. Sáng suốt.

 

“Chà,” anh vừa nói vừa nhìn chằm chằm gã thám tử đang ở rất gần, giọng anh nhuốm màu tinh quái, như mỗi lần anh sắp sửa nói một câu pha trò _tuyệt hảo_ , “Ông già Noel chắc đã nghe được điều ước hôm nọ của cậu rồi đấy. Cậu nên lập danh sách đi là vừa.”

 

Một khắc im lặng. Sherlock ngước mắt nhìn anh, nhíu mày lại, mở miệng ra rồi khép vào, và lắc đầu mạnh đến nỗi những lọn tóc đen nhánh như quấn quanh đầu gã. Nếu nói gã đang bối rối thì đó sẽ là câu miêu tả _hoàn toàn_ chính xác. Rất hiếm thứ trên đời này thật sự làm Sherlock bối rối được, vì thế cảnh tượng này làm anh hoang mang tột độ.

 

“Lập cái gì cơ?”

 

“Lập danh sách, danh sách Giáng sinh đấy, đồ ngốc này. Rõ ràng là hiệu nghiệm mà, ít nhất cũng được một phần, à mà, cậu có biết danh sách Giáng sinh là cái gì không đấy?”

 

John Watson không biết gì nhiều về tuổi thơ của Sherlock, anh không rõ danh sách Giáng sinh có phải là thứ _bình thường_ trong gia đình rõ là bất bình thường đó không, nhưng anh đã học được vài mánh từ khi ở cùng với gã thám tử và cũng biết cách tự suy luận được một số điều. Cách xa cả dặm John Watson cũng nhận ra được một kẻ đã từng học trường nội trú hằng năm trời, nên anh không cần phải nghe Sherlock nói mớ tiếng Pháp khi thỉnh thoảng hắn chìm vào giấc ngủ không yên trên chiếc sofa không phải của IKEA mới biết. Bất lợi của người xuất thân nghèo khó là dễ dàng nhìn ra thân thế của kẻ giàu sang. Tuy nhiên, ghen tỵ vể những vấn đề như thế này chẳng mang lại lợi ích gì cả, cũng không phù hợp với người từng đi lính như anh, vả lại, sao lại đi ghen tỵ với người mình quan tâm cơ chứ (hoặc người mình _gì đấy_ thì cũng thế) nên chuyện đó cũng chẳng làm John lăn tăn gì. Hơn nữa, phản ứng của Sherlock nhìn như thể anh vửa yêu cầu gã dịch cổ tự Runes sang tiếng lóng của dân anh chị ấy. Vậy là nhà Holmes không có tiết mục này rồi.

 

“Có chứ, tất nhiên tôi _biết_ danh sách Giáng sinh là cái gì. Nhưng mà, sao tôi lại phải làm chuyện lố bịch đó chứ? Tôi có bao giờ thích Giáng sinh đâu. Ghét cay ghét đắng nữa là khác.”

 

Mặc dù sau bao nhiêu năm ở cùng gã, John đã biết rằng Sherlock chưa bao giờ thích tuần lộc, tiệc tùng, ca hát, kẹo bánh hay bất cứ thứ gì liên qua đến ngày lễ này, nhưng theo anh thấy từ bấy đến giờ thì thái độ của gã với Giáng sinh, cũng như với phần lớn nhân loại, chỉ dừng ở mức dửng dưng. Phát hiện này chẳng mấy đột phá, nhưng không hiểu sao John lại có cảm giác như mình vừa chạm vào một dây thần kinh mới, vào mùa Giáng sinh đầu tiên của hai người từ khi trở về số nhà 221B sau ba năm dài.

 

John lại bị cuốn hút. Vẫn thế, gần như bình thường.

 

“Sao cậu lại ghét Giáng sinh được? Đúng là…quái gở. Sao lại ghét?”

 

Hình như anh đã hỏi _đúng_ câu cần hỏi. Sherlock thở hắt một hơi dài sượt và ngước nhìn lên trần nhà, như thể cầu xin được ban cho sức mạnh từ một thế lực vô hình nào đó, mà với Sherlock, thì rất có thể là những ông tổ của Thời kì Khai sáng lắm. Anh đã có lần nghe gã cầu nguyện Newton rồi, hình như thế. Khi Sherlock thôi lim dim với sàn nhà của căn hộ 221C và nhìn xuống, John thấy mình đối diện với một cơn bão hủy diệt của kinh tởm, chán ghét và tất cả mọi thứ _không tốt_ khác.

 

“Với bộ não sơ đẳng như thế thì cái thế giới anh đang sống chắc là _đáng yêu_ lắm nhỉ?” Sherlock xẵng giọng. “Sao tôi lại ghét Giáng sinh ấy à? Bởi vì nó thật là tởm lợm. Nó là một đống hổ lốn nào màu sắc lòe loẹt, nào tiếng ồn ào chối tai, nào ‘mua cái này’ nào ‘mua cái kia’, nào cửa hàng nào sắm sửa. Gần sáu tháng trời mỗi năm chẳng có màu nào khác ngoài xanh với đỏ, xanh với đỏ, _lúc nào_ cũng là các sắc độ khác nhau của xanh với đỏ. Cả mùa lễ này về bản chất chỉ là sản phẩm của chủ nghĩa tiêu thụ ở mức độ độc hại, tinh vi nhất, một cuộc đi săn mà các tập đoàn là kẻ săn mồi tối thượng. Trẻ con thì _tràn ngập_ , bọn trẻ con nhãi nhép đáng ghét tay đeo găng cổ quàng khăn, rống lên hát trên ti-vi, trong cửa hàng, ngoài công viên về những thứ hư cấu ngớ ngẩn như người tuyết với chả Ông già Noel với chả tuần lộc mũi đỏ. Còn mấy bài hát Giáng sinh, ôi còn mấy _bài hát Giáng sinh_ nữa chứ. Tất cả mọi cửa hàng chỉ phát đi phát lại liên tục khoảng sáu bài, cả sáu đều có khả năng chui vào đầu người ta và ở lì trong đó, như một con kí sinh làm tổ sâu trong vỏ não ấy. Và suốt cả mùa, trong suốt cả quãng thời gian tạp nham đầy màu sắc với hát hò này, tất cả mọi người đều hớn ha hớn hở, đều cố lôi kéo người khác phải ‘vui vẻ’ với ‘sáng sủa’ theo họ. Tất cả mọi thứ đều sặc mùi truyền thống, thế mà chẳng có ai thực sự hiểu _tại sao_ , họ chỉ biết bây giờ trên toàn thế giới mỗi chai Coca đều có in hình Ông già Noel, chấm hết. Thật kinh tởm, cái lễ hội này cứ như thể bị ném vào Wonderland rồi xoay tít, xoay tít cho đến khi Mad Hatter đội vòng nguyệt quế với mặc áo liền quần, đến mời người ta ăn một cái bánh quy Giáng sinh rồi uống rượu vậy. Tôi _căm thù_ Giáng sinh.”

 

John phải nhịn lắm mới không toét miệng cười, thật đấy. Nhưng khóe miệng anh vẫn giần giật, anh phải lấy tay che miệng lại để gã không thấy. Nói cho cùng thì người từng đi lính thì không nên khúc khích như con nít, đặc biệt khi gã bạn cùng phòng của anh đang ngấp nghé bên bờ vực cuồng sát.

 

“Đó là phép ẩn dụ kinh dị nhất từ đó đến giờ của cậu đấy. Dừng lại _ngay_ đi.”

 

Gã thám tử thở hắt ra một tiếng bực bội đặc trưng rồi co đầu gối sát vào ngực và nằm phịch xuống ghế thành một quả bóng màu đen. Vị bác sĩ than thầm trong bụng khi gã ngước nhìn anh với đôi mắt giận dữ không buồn giấu diếm. Và như thường lệ, mái đầu tối màu của Sherlock suýt chút nữa đã ngả vào lòng anh. Gần như. Vẫn là một cặp lệch pha tuyệt mĩ của ‘gần như’ và ‘bỏ ngỏ’.

 

“Để tôi điểm lại cho cậu nhé,” vị bác sĩ lên tiếng, cố lờ đi những lọn tóc xoăn chỉ cách đùi anh có vài phân, “hôm qua cậu vừa mới xin Ông già Noel vài vụ án mạng, thế là hôm nay cậu được, bao nhiêu nhỉ, tận bốn vụ, dù cậu giải được hết trong vòng ba giây, lạy chúa. Viết một cái danh sách xem nào, có chết ai đâu. Thật ra, tôi cá là nếu cậu chịu viết, biết đâu tôi có thể làm cậu bớt ghét Giáng sinh một chút thì sao?”

 

Sherlock uể oải với tay qua đùi John (sượt qua một bộ phận cực kì _nguy hiểm_ khác) để tóm lấy cái gối in cờ Anh đang nằm ở đầu kia chiếc sofa. Gã gối gò má lên đó và úp mặt vào chính giữa. Giọng hắn bị lá cờ tổ quốc vinh quang chặn lại nghe nghèn nghẹt. “Về mặt xác suất, anh thừa biết rằng khả năng anh hiến tạng cho tôi còn cao hơn khả năng anh thành công trong vụ này mà.”

 

Nhưng John Watson không phải loại người lùi bước trước thử thách. Và đây có lẽ là thử thách lớn nhất anh từng đối mặt trong đời: khiến Sherlock Holmes thích một cái gì đó gã từng ghét bỏ. Và nếu Sherlock có thể yêu thích Giáng sinh, thì –

 

Anh không cho phép trí tưởng tượng tiến xa thêm nữa.

 

“Vậy là vụ này lớn nhỉ? Hầu hết mọi người chẳng dại gì mà đâm đầu vào, bởi vì, nói thật, cậu cứng đầu đến phát điên lên được. Nhưng mà tôi nhất định sẽ chứng minh cho cậu thấy rằng cậu hoàn toàn sai về Giáng sinh rồi.”

 

“Anh,” Sherlock nghiêm nghị nói, gần như trịnh trọng, khi hắn chống tay lên nhìn John, thật sự nhìn thẳng vào anh, chăm chú, đôi mắt mang màu sóng biển vỡ tan trên bờ đá, “không phải ‘hầu hết mọi người’.”

 

Hình như gã đang khen anh. Một lời khen lạ lùng, và sai bét. John Watson hẳn nhiên là giống hầu hết mọi người chứ. Theo tiêu chuẩn của nam thì anh nằm trong khoảng trung bình – chiều cao, cân nặng, màu tóc (nhưng khiếu thẩm mĩ lại dưới trung bình, Sherlock thể nào cũng sẽ chêm vào như thế.) Nhưng Sherlock Holmes thì hoàn toàn trái ngược. Hắn sẽ làm người khác nhớ mãi, tâm thần đến cực độ, dữ dội đến bí hiểm, ở một tầm với hoàn toàn khác. Nếu John Watson là Alice, thì Sherlock _chắc chắn_ sẽ là Mad Hatter trong cái thế giới _gần như_ mà họ đang sống đây.

 

“Ừ,” John đáp lại, vỗ vào hông Sherlock một cái trước khi đứng dậy gửi một tin nhắn cho cô nàng anh đang tán tỉnh. Anh cầu mong tin nhắn này sẽ đem về cho anh một lời mời để làm anh _tạm thời_ xao nhãng khỏi tên tâm thần hiện đang nhìn thấu cả linh hồn anh này, “Chắc là ở bên cậu nhiều quá nên giờ tôi chẳng còn giống ‘hầu hết mọi người’ nữa, nhỉ? Số cậu đúng là _may_ thật.”

 

-Hết Chap 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cảm ơn bạn thân của tôi, 5EVA, đã kể tôi nghe những câu chuyện rùng mình về chương trình huấn luyện tù binh mà tôi đã sống sượng cho vào đây. Bạn đọc có thể nghe bản ngâm “Hành quân” [tại đây](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Glcg95L4JK4) , nhưng mà cân nhắc cho kĩ nhé, hay thì hay khỏi bàn rồi như mà cũng ám ảnh khủng khiếp. Thật luôn. Tôi đã cảnh báo rồi đấy.


	3. Chapter 3

Có vẻ như danh sách hóa ra là một ý tưởng tồi.

Vẫn nằm lì trên sofa, Sherlock phá vụ án đại sứ bị chặt đầu bằng vài tin nhắn gửi cho Lestrade chiều hôm đó. Ngày hôm sau, vì John được thượng đế ưu ái cho nghỉ hẳn hai ngày liền, anh dành thời gian viết lại vụ án lên trang blog của mình, lấy tiêu đề là “Nguyên thủ Quốc gia”, trước sự phản đối đầy khinh miệt của Sherlock.

“Đây,” Sherlock tuyên bố, hơi thở của gã phả vào cổ vị bác sĩ khi gã đứng sau chiếc ghế bành mà chồm qua vai anh để đọc bài viết đang đánh dở, “là câu chơi chữ _gớm ghiếc_ nhất anh từng nghĩ ra để đặt tiêu đề đấy.”

Trong phút chốc John nghĩ xem mình có nên quay lại và xóa nụ cười tự mãn đó khỏi mặt Sherlock bằng một cung cách _hoàn toàn_ khác không, nhưng anh quyết định chọn phương án thông thường. “Im đi nào. Đang ngày lễ, cậu ngậm bớt cái miệng lại đi, coi như tặng quà sớm cho tôi nhé.”

Bình phẩm thế thôi, nhưng suốt phần còn lại của ngày hôm đó, nhìn Sherlock lại thật lòng vui vẻ vì được tiêu khiển dù chỉ trong ba giây ngắn ngủi, đã một thời gian dài John mới lại thấy gã tươi tỉnh như vậy. Chẳng có gì bằng một vụ án mạng ra trò trong ngày nghỉ lễ, gã bảo thế. Nói cho cùng thì màu chủ đạo của mùa này cũng là đỏ mà. John cũng thấy phơi phới trong lòng, vui vì gã thám tử đã ít nhiều thực sự bị lôi kéo vào tinh thần lễ hội, dù bởi một nguyên nhân _không tốt đẹp_ mấy. Tuy nhiên, ngay chiều muộn hôm đó, khi John, tay khệ nệ xách một đống túi Tesco, phải can Sherlock khỏi bóp cổ một người đàn ông quyên góp tiền từ thiện Giáng sinh ngoài cửa hàng tạp hóa, anh chợt nhận ra rằng có lẽ vẫn cần thêm _một ít_ xúc tác.

“Danh sách của cậu,” John vừa nói vừa nắm tay áo khoác của Sherlock lôi xềnh xệch, cố không ngã lộn cổ dưới sức nặng của mớ đồ mới sắm, “tôi có thể khiến cậu thích Giáng sinh, chỉ cần đưa _cái danh sách_ chết tiệt đó cho tôi.”

“Để xem anh _thử_ thế nào,” Sherlock gầm vào mặt anh trước khi xoay gót đi mất hút, một cơn lốc màu than u ám đầy dậm dọa, để lại vị bác sĩ rối rít xin lỗi người đàn ông nọ, biếu anh ta một bảng, rồi lại xách mấy túi đồ bách hóa lên mà đi về một mình.

_Không tốt một chút nào._

Chiều hôm sau, John trở về nhà từ a) chỗ làm (một trong ba ca trực tám tiếng anh được yêu cầu phải hoàn thành mỗi tuần) và b) buổi hẹn ăn tối ở nhà hàng Thái cách đây ba dãy nhà với cô tiếp tân mới ở phòng khám, Anna. Quay lại hẹn hò sau hai sự kiện lớn trong đời (Mary chết, Sherlock trở về) thật là…thú vị. Nói thật thì anh không hẳn là thích thú, nhưng đồng thời, anh cũng không phải là không thích. Anh khoái khoản chịch choạc (và ghét tình trạng ‘chay trường’ đã kéo dài gần hai tháng rưỡi nay), nhưng lại không ưa được sự quấn quít nhiễu sự, dù anh đã lường trước được, của các cô bạn gái mà bằng cách nào đó anh luôn thay đổi với một tốc độ đều đặn đến đáng báo động. Đối tượng anh hiện giờ đang cưa cẩm là một cô nàng gốc Chelsea cao ráo tóc vàng, vừa tốt nghiệp Kingston và, theo như lời giải thích của Sherlock khi hắn đang điên tiết đến mức muốn giật phăng cả mái tóc dợn sóng ra khỏi đầu, có “một phức cảm yêu người lớn tuổi hơn rất nghiêm trọng.” Nhưng dù sao John cũng không lấy đó làm phiền, ít ra cô nàng cũng giúp anh xao nhãng khỏi _cái gì đấy_ của anh dành cho gã bạn chung nhà, nhất là khi anh hoàn toàn không hề gay còn hắn thì bị tâm thần và sẽ không bao giờ _gì đấy_ anh lại. Vậy là, khi vị bác sĩ cuối cùng cũng trở về lúc 8:44 tối từ buổi hẹn hò kết thúc sớm hơn anh mong đợi rất nhiều, và đẩy cánh cửa vào căn hộ 221B, anh ngạc nhiên thấy đèn đóm đã tắt ngóm và cả căn nhà chìm trong im lặng bất thường. Hình như Sherlock đã ra ngoài. _Chính xác_ đi đâu thì John không rõ, nhưng khi anh đặt túi giấy nâu đựng đồ ăn thừa xuống bàn bếp, kéo khóa áo khoác xuống (tối nay anh thậm chí còn diện chiếc sơ mi xanh hải quân trơn khét tiếng là may mắn của mình và chiếc áo len cardigan màu đỏ sẫm nữa chứ, sao thế không biết), và thảy chìa khóa kế bên một dãy ống nghiệm chứa các dung dịch màu mận theo các sắc thái khác nhau, anh phải nhìn lại _tận_ hai lần khi mắt anh lia trúng một mẩu giấy nhỏ đính cẩu thả trên mặt tủ lạnh. John bước tới gần hơn, và chưa cần đọc, anh cũng đã xác nhận tuồng chữ loằng ngoằng viết tháu đặc trưng của gã thám tử cố vấn độc nhất trên thế giới. Vị bác sĩ thở hắt một hơi và mở cửa tủ lạnh, nhét túi thức ăn thừa vào giữa những bọc bộ phận cơ thể đang phân hủy, lôi ra một chai bia từ ngăn trong góc, và khui nắp. Chuẩn bị tinh thần, dĩ nhiên, cho cái thứ anh sắp sửa đọc ngay khi đóng cánh cửa lại.

_ Danh sách (cho Giáng sinh) _

_Một (hoặc nhiều hơn một) quả thận, và/ hoặc một tử thi nguyên vẹn (ưu tiên nam, tuổi từ 35-40, dưới 1,8m)_

_Một bịch ngón chân tươi_

_Mười sáu mắt bò (còn nguyên giác mạc)_

_Súng phun lửa cầ_ _m_ _tay hai nòng_

_“Giữa lòng tăm tối” của Joseph Conrad, bản đầu tiên, chưa mở_

_Không dưới mười vụ án mạng đặc biệt nghiêm trọng trong tháng tới_

Vậy đấy, có vẻ như bảo Sherlock lập danh sách quả thực là một ý tưởng rất, rất, _rất_ tồi.

Nhưng John cũng không hoàn toàn chắc mình mong đợi cái gì. Đòi hỏi Sherlock phải bình thường cũng giống như mở gói bim bim mà thấy một con mèo trong đó vậy. Vẫn mãi chỉ là Wonderland.

_Thật là khốn nạn **chó chết** mà._

Tuy nhiên, John không có được mấy thời gian để nghĩ ra một kế hoạch chi tiết để a) _đào đâu ra_ mười sáu con mắt bò (còn nguyên giác mạc) ngay giữa lòng một trong những siêu đô thị lớn nhất thế giới, và b) _làm thế nào_ mà giải thích cho Sherlock rằng gã sẽ _không bao giờ_ , trong _bất cứ_ trường hợp nào, được rớ tay vào một cây súng phun lửa, KHÔNG ĐỜI NÀO, bởi vì khi vị bác sĩ với tay bật đèn nhà bếp lên, một giọng nói nghe khá là hài lòng vọng ra từ phòng khách, cắt xuyên qua bóng tối đến chỗ anh.

“Cô ta vẫn chưa lên giường với anh.”

 _Không hề_ ngạc nhiên chút nào, mặc dù bàn tay John nắm chặt hơn chai bia giờ đã trơn tuột vì nước ngưng tụ, để ngăn nó khỏi vỡ tan trên sàn nhà. Một điều không hề ngạc nhiên nữa, đó là trong giọng Sherlock, anh có thể nghe ra nụ cười hoan hỉ hiếm thấy không lẫn vào đâu được trước thực tế nho nhỏ gã vừa mới phơi bày. Ngọn đèn bếp giờ đã tỏa một vầng sáng dịu màu lục pha vàng kim, và khi vị bác sĩ lần theo giọng nói nọ vào phòng khách, anh nhìn thấy Sherlock đang nằm dài thành một đường thẳng gấp khúc trên sofa, tay hắn chắp lại để dưới cằm. Gã ăn mặc chỉnh tề, chiếc sơ mi tím xắn lên tới khuỷu, và mang cả giày nữa. Rõ ràng gã lại đang lang thang trong cái lâu đài kí ức chết tiệt ấy, John vừa suy luận vừa hớp thêm một ngụm bia, gồng mình chuẩn bị cho một cuộc nói chuyện cầm chắc sẽ rất, _rất_ khó khăn. Biết đâu họ có thể đạt được một loại thỏa hiệp nào đó. Không, khốn nạn thật, chẳng có thỏa hiệp nào cả, _chuyện này_ rõ rành rành là _điên khùng_.

“Từ tối hôm qua đến giờ trừ thay đồ ra cậu không nhúc nhích _tí nào_ luôn à?”

Sherlock ngẫm nghĩ một lát, “Ummm, không, không hề.”

“Nghe này,” John nói, làm thêm một ngụm trong cái chai đang tụ hơi nước trên tay, “cái danh sách này – Sherlock à, cái này—“

“‘Danh sách’ nào?” Gã thám tử nhếch mép hỏi, mắt vẫn không nhìn quá đầu ngón tay mình.

“Danh sách…Giáng sinh của cậu, tôi nghĩ thế?”

“À,” Sherlock cuối cùng cũng chịu nhìn lên và đáp, một chân mày thanh nhã nhướn lên, có vẻ vẫn còn khó chịu, “danh sách _đó_ à, phải rồi. Tôi thấy phong tục này thật mệt mỏi và vô bổ. Và còn vô lý nữa. Nếu Ông già Noel _thần thông quảng đại_ đến mức biết được khi nào tôi ngủ, khi nào tôi thức, tại sao ông ta lại không thấy trước được tôi _muốn_ cái gì? Với lại, việc này không được minh bạch cho lắm. Tôi thấy _anh_ vẫn chưa lập danh sách, vậy làm sao có thể chứng minh giả thuyết rằng Ông già Noel sẽ tặng tôi mọi thứ tôi ước?”

John chẳng biết phải nói gì nữa, cũng không có cách gì để né ánh nhìn soi mói sắc lẻm của Sherlock, nên anh đành lẳng lặng uống tiếp. Bằng cách nào đó, trong chưa tới một nước đi, Sherlock đã đảo ngược tình thế cuộc đối thoại 180 độ. Chung sống với các trạng thái cảm xúc bấp bênh của Sherlock, đôi khi cũng như sống với một gió lốc gồm mực in và cà tím vậy.

Trên đường trở về tình trạng bình thường, chắc vậy.

“Bây giờ vụ này thành…một kiểu thí nghiệm rồi à?” John hỏi, tựa người vào khung cửa dẫn vào bếp, “Tôi tưởng cậu ghét Giáng sinh chứ.”

“Không phải thí nghiệm, và tôi vẫn ghét.”

“Vậy _tại sao_ —“

“Lập _danh sách_ đi John,” gã cắt ngang với một cái vẫy tay hờ hững, rồi lại tựa cằm lên đầu ngón tay. “Nói cho cùng thì như thế mới công bằng. Tôi đã làm rồi, giờ đến lượt anh.”

Vị bác sĩ thở dài trước khi quay lại đặt chai bia lên kệ bếp. Có vẻ như giờ anh chỉ là một mẫu đối chiếu trong thí nghiệm của gã, không hơn không kém. Sau khi loay hoay giữa mớ ống nghiệm với đĩa đựng mẫu vật sứt sẹo đang ngổn ngang trên bàn bếp, kì diệu thay, anh làm thế nào đó mà moi ra được một mẩu giấy và một cây bút.

“Khi nào xong,” Sherlock uể oải phất cổ tay và nói tiếp, “giờ anh đã trở về sau tuần thứ tư hẹn hò cô bạn gái mới nhất dù cô ta vẫn chưa chịu cho anh thứ duy nhất anh cần để duy trì sự sống, chúng ta có một vụ án mới đấy. Mà có lẽ anh đã biết rồi, vì anh đã đọc và sau đó quyết định lờ đi tám tin nhắn gần đây nhất của tôi với hy vọng được lên giường với cô nàng rẻ tiến _rõ ràng_ là vẫn chưa thoát khỏi phức cảm Electra trầm trọng, và đó chỉ là một trong rất nhiều vấn đề của cô ta thôi – những vấn đề mà, với tư cách là bác sĩ, anh chắc sẽ rất sẵn lòng được giải quyết.”

John đã gần viết xong điều ước thứ nhất và vẫn quyết tâm bỏ ngoài tai màn châm chích của gã khi anh liếc nhìn đồng hồ. “Đã – Sherlock, giờ đã gần 9 giờ tối rồi.”

“Không ảnh hưởng, nhà thờ Công giáo lúc nào cũng mở cửa. Hay đấy chứ, tiện cho những lúc anh cần thú tội.”

“Tôi có gì mà phải thú tội hử?”

“Đó chỉ đơn thuần là trò trấn an tâm lý thôi, nhưng tôi cho rằng,” Sherlock hất hàm về phía tờ giấy mà John còn không nhận ra mình vẫn đang cầm nãy giờ, “anh có thể bắt đầu bằng tội vô thức viết ‘chịch’ vào danh sách Giáng sinh. Tôi nghĩ là Ông già Noel sẽ không được vui lắm với yêu cầu bất khả thi này đâu, để hoàn thành tâm nguyện này có lẽ tự ông ta phải chui vào giường với anh mất. Mà anh cũng thấy ông ta rồi đấy. Tôi cực kì hoài nghi khả năng anh sẽ hài lòng với viễn cảnh đó.”

John không buồn hỏi làm thế nào – làm thế nào Sherlock thấy được từ đầu kia căn phòng, làm sao Sherlock biết anh vừa vô tình viết cái gì, làm sao mà tất cả lại chính xác đến lạ lùng như vậy – anh đã thôi hỏi từ lâu. Chỉ tổ phí hơi.

_Lạy chúa._

Vị bác sĩ thầm khấn trong lòng là mặt anh không đến nỗi đỏ bừng như mình tưởng tượng. “Cậu im đi. Còn vụ án – đầu đuôi là sao?”

“Rất _gớm ghiếc_ , tôi _thích lắm_. Tổng cộng năm trợ tế, hai trong số đó có họ hàng với nhau, như thế càng tuyệt hảo,” Sherlock nói, bầu không khí vần vũ cáu bẳn quanh gã bỗng chuyển thành phấn khích khi gã nhổm dậy khỏi chiếc ghế dài và nhìn John chăm chăm, đôi mắt gần như rực lên trong bóng tối. Gã thám tử khoác chiếc áo khoác màu than lên thân hình gầy gầy, miệng vẫn nói nhanh như tên bắn, “Cả năm người tổ chức cuộc họp về thứ bậc của giáo hội hay cái gì gì đấy chiều hôm qua. Một trợ tế, tên khai sinh là Mortimer Tregennis, kiếu về trước vì ông ta vừa mới đi công vụ ở châu Phi về và thấy không được khỏe. Sáng hôm sau, Tregennis quay lại nhà thờ thì thấy hai trợ tế, một người là anh ruột của ông ta, đã bị sát hại bằng cách _mổ bụng moi ruột_ , hai người còn lại được tìm thấy vẫn đang ngồi tại bàn và _cười sặc sụa_ về vụ án mạng. Không có nhân chứng, còn Tregennis có bằng chứng ngoại phạm không một kẽ hở. Nghi phạm duy nhất cho đến bây giờ, theo như lời những trợ tế còn sống sót, là quỷ dữ. _Xuất sắc_. Tôi tin rằng lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời bé mọn của anh, anh đã đúng đấy John – Ông già Noel _quả là_ có phép màu thật!”

\- Hết chap 3 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phức cảm Electra: Freud cho rằng trẻ con tầm 3-6 tuổi sẽ trải qua một giai đoạn gọi là Phức cảm Oedipus (ở bé trai) hoặc Phức cảm Electra (ở bé gái), khi đó trẻ sẽ nảy sinh ham muốn với cha mẹ khác giới của mình, tức là con trai thì thích mẹ còn con gái thì thích bố.


	4. Chapter 4

Có vẻ như danh sách hóa ra là một ý tưởng rất, rất, _rất_ tồi.

 

Tuy nhiên, bởi chỉ còn chưa đầy hai tuần nữa là đến Giáng sinh, và vì John biết rõ hậu quả của việc thất hứa những việc sẽ như thế này (cả ngoài đời thật lẫn hư cấu), ít nhất anh cũng muốn cố gắng một lần xem sao. Cho đến bây giờ, tranh thủ những khoảng nghỉ quý báu trong thời gian biểu loạn xà ngầu của anh (trực ca ở phòng khám, viết blog, và hẹn hò trong _không ít_ bực dọc với Anna), John bắt đầu nhiệm vụ của mình – làm cho tất cả những điều ước (không hề phi lý chút nào) của Sherlock trở thành hiện thực. Mặc dù dòng thác lũ các tin nhắn có hơi hỗn loạn một chút, nhưng anh đã thuyết phục được Molly giúp anh phần cơ thể người (ngón chân và tử thi… có lẽ không được đạo đức cho lắm, nhưng với Sherlock thì đây chẳng phải chuyện gì mới), lò mổ gần đó giúp anh phần mắt bò, và vì Sherlock không nói rõ loại thận nào, anh quyết định sẽ mua một quả thận bò ở Tesco, dán cho nó một cái nơ, và coi như thế là xong. Lestrade hoàn thành khoản bất khả thi nhất – điều ước mười vụ án, anh ta đã đồng ý sẽ khoan giao cho Sherlock những vụ án mạng máu me khác cho đến khi hắn phá xong vụ moi ruột này. Rủi thay, tác dụng phụ của việc này là biến gã thám tử thành một đống ủ rũ trầm tư trên sofa suốt mấy ngày nay, bởi vì có vẻ như tên quỷ dữ này là một thực thể vô định hình không dễ truy lùng hay thẩm vấn cho lắm. Sau đêm đầu tiên anh và gã đến thám thính tòa nhà thờ tranh tối tranh sáng (gã đã thu được đủ thông tin để suy luận ra rằng nghi phạm thuộc thành phần trí thức), ngày hôm sau Sherlock đã yêu cầu Lestrade triệu tập các linh mục của giáo khu London về Sở Cảnh sát. Ngoài sự hiện diện của Tổng Giám mục, tất cả mười bốn linh mục từ các nhà thờ lớn đều tề tựu và lầm rầm trao đổi về thảm kịch vừa xảy ra trong phòng hội nghị. Trong số mười bốn đó, tám người ngồi cùng với nhau, lờ đờ mệt mỏi vì ba ngày trước vừa mới trở về từ chuyến công vụ tới một nhà thờ nữ tu ở châu Phi. Cùng với Tregennis (theo lời Sherlock, ông ta _một mực_ cho rằng thủ phạm nằm trong tám linh mục vừa trở về), gã thám tử đứng dựa khung cửa quan sát bằng sự lãnh đạm thụ động (lúc đó John đang ở chỗ làm, nẹp chân gãy cho một đứa nhóc sáu tuổi), rồi quyết định rằng kẻ nhìn bề ngoài bình thường nhất trong số họ, Cha Loren, 57 tuổi, nhà thờ St. Cecelia, là nghi phạm số một.

 

“Luôn luôn là kẻ anh sẽ không bao giờ ngờ tới, _lúc nào cũng vậy_ ,” Sherlock nói thế khi gã vừa hào hứng kể lại vụ án vừa đưa cho John xem hình chụp những vị linh mục đứng tuổi trông na ná nhau khi hai người đã trở về và ngồi cùng một phía bên chiếc bàn trong phòng khách. “Chế độ Giáo hoàng kiểm soát giới giáo sĩ nghiêm ngặt và chỉ cho phép những loại tính cách _tẻ nhạt_ nhất có cơ hội thăng tiến. Đây đều là những người tầm thường, nhàm chán đến không tưởng – dù tôi phải nói thêm rằng cái tôi chay tịnh của họ to bằng tàu hỏa chở hàng ấy – vì vậy, kẻ tầm thường và nhạt nhẽo nhất sẽ là kẻ ít muốn mình tầm thường và nhạt nhẽo nhất, thế là hắn bắt đầu một trò giết chóc bệnh hoạn. Điển hình.”

 

Phải rồi.

 

Nhưng Lestrade lại yêu cầu phải có nhân chứng mới có thể bắt người, vậy nên dẫn đến phần về con quỷ dữ nọ, và không may thay, dù Sherlock sẽ không chần chừ _bán cả linh hồn gã_ để đổi lấy cơ hội được phỏng vấn tên đầu sừng, đó lại là chuyện hết sức viển vông. Cuối cùng, các linh mục được giải tán mà không có lấy một manh mối rõ ràng – kết quả là cái đống ủ rũ trầm tư vừa nhắc đến ở trên. John đã bắt đầu hơi phát bệnh với cảnh phòng khách kéo rèm kín mít và việc phải thì thà thì thào mỗi khi trả lời điện thoại vì sợ đánh thức sinh vật quạu quọ mang đôi mắt màu biển đang nằm ườn trên sofa kia, nhưng mặt khác, đây là một bước tiến nữa trên con đường trở lại bình thường. Tuy nhiên, đã vài ngày trôi qua kể từ vụ triệu tập, hôm nay Sherlock _cuối cùng_ cũng đã chịu ra khỏi căn hộ, đi đến Sở Cảnh sát, nhiều khả năng là để cầu cạnh Lestrade cho hắn a) một vụ án khác hoặc b) quyền miễn trừ trách nhiệm pháp lý mà gã cần để _tạo ra_ một vụ án khác. Còn lại một mình, John bắt tay trang trí căn hộ 221B mừng một lễ hội mà người anh _gì đấy_ ghét cay ghét đắng.

 

Trớ trêu thật.

 

Thế nhưng chuyện này cũng chẳng có gì mới mẻ cả, vì từ bấy đến nay John luôn là người lãnh trách nhiệm trang trí căn nhà bừa bộn của hai người. Anh không lấy đó làm phiền. Bây giờ vẫn vậy. Dù cảm giác hơi kì quặc. Lần đầu tiên vác những hộp cac-tông dày bụi sau ba năm ròng từ gác mái xuống đặt gần lò sưởi làm tim anh thít lại theo một cách rất ủy mị mà anh sẽ không bao giờ quen nổi. Nơi này, nói cho cùng, chính là nhà. Nơi này đang trở lại bình thường, một lần nữa.

 

“Hơi thô nhỉ, danh sách của anh đấy?”

 

 

Nhưng _chuyện này_ thì không bình thường chút nào.

 

Giọng nói vừa thốt lên không phải của Sherlock. Mà thuộc về một bà lão, xấp xỉ 65 tuổi, cao 1.6m, lù lù _ngay_ sau cái thang nhỏ vị bác sĩ hiện đang dùng để mắc một dải dây đèn nhấp nháy nhiều màu theo hình vuông _đáng lẽ phải_ viền quanh lò sưởi nhà họ. Vị bác sĩ khựng lại một chút, đặt cây búa xuống kệ, và xoa ấn chỗ đau nhức ở thắt lưng. Ngay bây giờ anh không thực sự nghĩ vể bản danh sách, mà lại bận bịu với ý nghĩ rằng mình vẫn còn mệt tận hai ngày sau khi anh và Sherlock tiêu bén một tối _bực bội không để đâu cho hết_ để đột nhập vào a) mười sáu văn phòng nhà thờ khác nhau ở St.Anthony nơi hai vụ án mạng đã diễn ra, b) nhà xác Bart, c) nghĩa trang St. Anthony thêm một lần nữa, và d) cốp xe của một chiếc Toyota đời 1996 trong bãi đỗ xe của nhà thờ, trống không ngoại trừ vài quyển cẩm nang liên quan đến chuyến công tác tới châu Phi. Vụ án vẫn không có manh mối cụ thể, nhưng Sherlock đang kì vọng sẽ sớm có thêm nhiều vụ mổ bụng nữa. Dù gì thì gã cũng đã hỏi xin Ông già Noel như thế mà, có thể coi là vậy.

 

John trèo xuống chiếc thang bé tí để chiêm ngưỡng thành quả trang trí xoàng xĩnh của mình (sẵn tiện giả điếc với bà chủ nhà), và đến đứng cạnh bà Hudson. Anh vẫn chưa thể nhìn thẳng vào bà. Thật ra, dù thương bà như thương một người mẹ, anh chỉ _tha thiết_ mong bà –

 

“Ý bà là chịch ấy,” bà Hudson tử tế nhắc thêm, và ấn vào tay John một cái thứ mà xúc giác anh mách bảo là một tách trà ấm, “Bà đoán chắc là cái đó của anh, nhỉ?”

 

Chuyện này càng lúc càng _tệ_ , tất nhiên, _tất nhiên rồi_. John cảm thấy mặt mình nóng bừng lên thành một màu đâu đó giữa đỏ sậm và hồng dạ quang. Anh thầm đến mười. Anh nghĩ đến khúc “Hành quân”.

 

“Cháu, à, ừm, cháu không nghĩ bà sẽ lên đây. Cái đó, um, cái đó là một trò đùa thôi, chắc thế. Khó giải thích lắm ạ.”

 

“A, có gì đâu, bà phải thừa nhận là nhiều người cũng ước như vậy lắm đó, chắc anh hiểu ý bà nhỉ. Không biết anh có nhớ ông Johnston không, cái ông dễ mến làm ở lò thịt cuối phố ấy, nhưng mà – ”

 

Vị bác sĩ chiêu một ngụm trà, đồng thời thầm ước phải chi bà Hudson đưa anh một tách thuốc tẩy còn hơn. Ngay cả loại trà Earl Grey đậm nhất cũng chẳng giải quyết nổi tình thế của anh.

 

“À vâng, cảm ơn bà,” John vừa nói vừa liếm môi và dán mắt vào cái đầu lâu đặt trên kệ lò sưởi mà gật đầu, “Cháu. Vâng. Cháu - ờ, một tiếng nữa cháu phải đi làm rồi, nên, cảm ơn bà về tách trà. Rất là -- ừm, trà hôm nay _ngon tuyệt_ ạ.”

 

Vị bác sĩ ước sao mình có thể tự mổ sọ ra mà cắt bớt một vài dây thần kinh, nhưng đến nước này anh không chắc như thế đã đủ đô chưa. John cũng cầu cho một cái lỗ đen thình lình mở ra ngay giữa căn hộ 221B và nuốt chửng anh để anh không bao giờ, _không bao giờ_ phải trò chuyện kiểu như thế này với bà Hudson thêm một lần nào nữa. Biết rằng điều bất khả thi sẽ không xảy ra, nhất là khi anh _không_ ở bên Sherlock, John đành đằng hắng và đặt tách trà xuống kệ, cạnh chiếc hộp thủy tinh hình như đang đựng một con dơi ma ca rồng, và lại cầm cây búa lên. Hai đoạn dây nữa, một ở cửa sổ, một ở khung cửa ra vào. Cứ tập trung vào việc đang làm và biết đâu chuyện này rồi sẽ qua đi, như một cơn ác mộng khủng khiếp ấy. Anh trèo lên thang tiếp, không hề muốn tỏ ra thô lỗ, nhưng những chuyện này cần phải, chà, không được đề cập. Thật đấy.

 

“Nhìn đẹp quá,” bà không-phải quản-gia trầm trồ sau lưng anh, “Cậu ấy sẽ thích lắm cho coi. Hai người quay lại chỗ này thật quý hóa, cứ như ngày xưa vậy.”

 

“Vâng ạ,” John đồng ý, “nhưng cháu làm thế này đâu phải cho mỗi _cậu ta_.”

 

“Ừ, tất nhiên rồi. Nhưng theo một kiểu nào đó, thì _luôn_ là cho cậu ấy.”

 

Tiếng nện búa đều đều của John hãm lại thành một cú đập duy nhất. Rồi anh dừng hẳn lại và dành một khoảnh khắc suy xét, _thực sự_ ngẫm nghĩ về câu nói đó. Hiển nhiên, bà ấy nói đúng. John Watson không phải loại người đi trang trí Giáng sinh chỉ để cho _vui_. Chọn ra những chiếc áo len sặc sỡ nhất để mặc vào buổi tối thì còn có thể, nhưng khi anh sống trong căn cứ quân đội, hay ở Afghanistan, hay trong một căn hộ ọp ẹp không mang địa chỉ 221B, trang trí hay không chẳng quan trọng. Anh làm thế này là vì thẳm sâu bên trong, nó sẽ làm Sherlock vui vì biết rằng John đã bỏ ra không ít công sức, và cuối cùng sẽ có một câu bình luận cụt lủn về việc gã ghét mùa lễ đang cận kề đến thế nào. Một hành động biểu lộ rằng John _gì đấy_ gã, ít nhất trên một mức độ nhất định, và rồi có lẽ là một niềm hạnh phúc giấu kín cho thấy Sherlock cũng _gì đấy_ anh. Anh làm tất cả những thứ này bởi vì, gạch chân, người ta sẽ làm mọi thứ cho người họ đã _gì đấy_ từ lâu đến mức chính họ cũng không nhớ nổi, nhưng không biết làm cách nào để thổ lộ những điều cả hai chưa bao giờ _thử_ nói ra bởi vì những điều ấy quá khủng khiếp và tội lỗi, tận cùng xấu xa nhưng cũng vô ngần tuyệt diệu.

 

“Này, anh không sao chứ?”

 

“Vâng, không sao ạ.” John gật đầu khi anh lại trèo xuống chiếc thang một lần nữa để khảo sát công trình rành rành là xoàng xĩnh của mình trong một cuộc sống rành rành là gần như bình thường. Đoạn dây đèn xiên xẹo, hai bên thì lệch, một bên hơi cao và nhọn hơn bên kia. Nhưng đến khi nối điện thì không thành vấn đề. Bóng tối sẽ che đi khiếm khuyết của cả hai.

 

“Vẫn ổn, tất nhiên rồi ạ.”


	5. Chapter 5

Và thế là, chỉ còn mười bốn ngày nữa là đến Giáng sinh, mọi việc tiếp tục diễn tiến theo một nhịp độ mà John nghĩ là hướng về ‘tương đối bình thường’ hơn. Anh đi làm. Trở về căn hộ. Sherlock phun ra một câu bình phẩm không mấy tử tế về mớ dây nhợ ngay trong đêm John mắc chúng lên và để đáp trả, John vung hai tay lên trời, nhỏm khỏi chiếc ghế bành của anh và đùng đùng lên lầu. Anh đùng đùng lên lầu chỉ để đứng giữa phòng mình và nhận ra, như một thằng ngốc, rằng anh đã quên laptop _dưới lầu_ , kết quả là anh phải đùng đùng _xuống lầu_ để vớ lấy cái máy tính trên sofa, và rồi đùng đùng _đi lên_ một lần nữa. Nhọc hết sức, nhưng như thế lại bình thường theo cung cách bất thường của hai người bọn họ, và anh tình cờ lại yêu cung cách ấy. Bình thường như cách mà sau hai mươi tiếng đồng hồ nghe “Hành quân” của Rudyard Kipling, im lặng lại cho cảm giác _bình thường_ đến thanh thản.

 

Mọi thứ cũng đang trở về bình thường với Sherlock nữa. Có vẻ như con quỷ dữ đã lại xuất đầu lộ diện, trước niềm sung sướng của gã tâm thần kiêm bạn cùng phòng của John và sự chán chường cam chịu của chính anh khi cửa phòng anh bị tông mạnh đến muốn long bản lề vào lúc 5:09 sáng hôm sau mà không có lấy một câu “xin chào” và như thể tối hôm trước họ chưa hề cãi nhau. Như mọi khi. Gần như bình thường. Trên đường đến hiện trường bằng taxi, John không nhắc đến việc sau khi suýt chút nữa thì nhảy phóc lên giường để đánh thức anh dậy, Sherlock đã làm một việc rất đáng báo động và không hề giống bản tính của gã chút nào, đó là sửa soạn cho anh một bữa sáng nhỏ với trứng và bánh mì cháy gần khét, coi như xin lỗi vì đã lôi vị bác sĩ ra khỏi vòng tay của chăn êm đệm ấm vào cái giờ quái gở này để rồi run cầm cập trong cái lạnh với lý do đi phá án. Họ ngồi cùng nhau trên sofa trong khi John gặm bánh với vẻ mặt hoang mang, vừa ăn vừa không ngừng đánh giá sự theo dõi sát sao của Sherlock.

 

(“Tôi _không sao_ , thật mà. Tôi không hiểu – tôi – cảm ơn cậu lần nữa nhé.”

 

“Hôm qua anh bỏ bữa tối mà, bây giờ phải ăn chứ, đừng có ngớ ngẩn.”

 

“…Tôi ghét phải hỏi cậu câu này mỗi lần cậu làm cho tôi món gì, nhưng mà, Sherlock này, _làm ơn_ nói với tôi cái này không bị bỏ thuốc đi. Năn nỉ đấy. Chết tiệt thật.”)

 

Nhưng hiện tại thì Sherlock và John đang ở hiện trường tội ác tại một nhà thờ Công giáo tên là St. James ở Spanish Place, cách vụ án mạng đầu tiên nhiều khối nhà. Các tình tiết khá tương đồng; tuy nhiên, thay vì thầy trợ tế thì lần này hai linh mục đã bị mổ bụng man rợ trong một buổi họp giáo hội vào khuya hôm qua. Việc này đã khiến thầy trợ tế còn sống sót sau lần sát hại trước, Tregennis, sợ đến _khiếp đảm_ , vì một trong hai linh mục bị giết là cha đỡ đầu của hai đứa con ông ta. Tregennis cũng không trả lời điện thoại nữa và, theo Lestrade, cả hai đứa trẻ cũng đã được rước về ngay trong giờ học ngày hôm qua, một hành động, chà, không mấy tốt đẹp (và khiến Sherlock tin rằng ông ta _chắc chắn_ biết hung thủ là ai) nhưng đã có Sở Cảnh sát lo liệu việc đó. Sherlock giải thích cho John trong khi ngồi sát sạt anh trên ghế xe taxi, rằng hai nạn nhân là bậc huynh trưởng trong giáo khu này, trong buổi triệu tập, họ nằm trong nhóm lớn tuổi nhất, tóc đã bạc, ngồi cùng nhau ở cuối phòng mà rì rầm mấy câu nhận xét lí rí về ‘việc cần phải giữ vững giáo lý nhà thờ’ và những thứ vớ vẩn tương tự. Vụ án mạng lần này không có ai sống sót, nhưng một bà lão tình nguyện làm công quả cho nhà thờ đã đi vào lúc cuộc họp đang diễn ra và trong cơn mơ màng lạ lùng, bà đã xếp hẳn ba chồng cẩm nang về chuyến công tác của Giáo hội tới châu Phi trên các băng ghế trước khi tiếp tục lang thang khắp tòa nhà tối om đến tận sáng. Có vẻ như bà hoàn toàn không để ý đến đống nội tạng và xác chết  nằm giữa những vòng tròn nhỏ vẽ bằng máu gần bệ thờ cho đến tận gần mười hai tiếng đồng hồ sau, khi bà đã bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê và vội vàng gọi cho cảnh sát, gào khóc trong điện thoại về tội ác của quỷ dữ đến quẫn trí và cuối cùng được đưa vào bệnh viện gần nhất để khám thần kinh. Sherlock rất bất mãn vì không được thẩm vấn bà lão, và mặc dù John không phải loại người ngại gian khó, nhưng anh thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Dù sao thì cũng mới _sáng sớm_ mà. Có vẻ như Chúa đã rủ lòng nhân từ với anh.

 

Sau khi làu bàu với Lestrade một câu chào có thể coi là thân ái trong buổi sáng sớm nhá nhem bên ngoài nhà thờ bằng đá xám đồ sộ theo phong cách Gothic hai mươi phút sau, John và Sherlock được cho phép tự mình khám xét hiện trường trong mười phút quen thuộc trước khi bầy nhân viên của Sở kéo vào. Mười phút không bị quấy nhiễu mới quan trọng làm sao. Trong khi Sherlock khệnh khạng sải bước qua những người đang tụ tập và chui qua dải dây vàng chăng quanh mặt tiền tòa nhà, John nhác thấy Anderson đứng lẫn trong đám đông, trò chuyện với một cô Sally không mấy hứng thú. Như thường lệ và ngay lập tức, vị bác sĩ huých vai Sherlock, dẫn hắn đi hướng khác. Đã gần mười một tháng kể từ khi thanh danh gã được khôi phục sau ba năm dài chịu tai tiếng, đáng lẽ xã hội phải để yên cho gã quay lại làm việc như _bình thường_ chứ nhỉ? Nhưng đ*o. Hơn nữa, vào thời điểm này trong năm tên thám tử đã đủ tâm thần rồi, không cần chọc ngoáy thêm đâu.

 

Họ có mười phút, và theo John ước tính thì phân nửa thời gian đã trôi qua. Mới 6:26 sáng, bên trong nhà thờ im ắng tịch mịch đến lạ thường, tiếng bước chân của hai người dội lại từ trần nhà cao vút và dãy tranh thếp vàng họa các vị thánh treo dọc trên tường trong sảnh chính sáng lờ mờ xếp đầy các băng ghế ngay ngắn. Một dải biểu ngữ được căng dưới cây thập giá sau bệ thờ trên bục lễ, còn bục giảng kinh ở chính giữa thì được viền bằng cành nguyệt quế giả cùng nhiều cây nến hồng và tím. Trong khi đi vòng quanh hiện trường, John có thể thấy những tia màu sắc khác lấp láy đầy ma quái hắt xuống từ khung cửa sổ kính màu cỡ lớn miêu tả Đức Jesus đẫm máu bị đóng đinh lên cây thập giá, đang trút hơi thở cuối cùng. Từ lúc bước vào, John đã ngắm bức bích họa vừa hiếu kì vừa cảnh giác trong khi hai người đi giữa hai hàng ghế tới chỗ hai thi thể màu máu đông đang nằm trên bục.

 

“Sao _cái gì_ trong nhà thờ Công giáo cũng phải sặc mùi chết chóc vậy chứ?”

 

“ _Im đi_.” Sherlock buông một câu gọn lỏn trong khi mang găng tay cao su. “Nếu tôi là anh, và muốn giải đáp thắc mắc liên quan đến tôn giáo, tôi sẽ nhờ một linh mục, thay vì một người _rõ ràng_ là có chuyện quan trọng phải làm hơn là trả lời câu hỏi nhiệm hiệp lố bịch của anh.”

 

“Ô hay nhỉ, _nhiệm hiệp_ cơ đấy. Cái trường dòng nội trú Pháp dạy từ đó cho cậu phải không?”

 

Lúc đó Sherlock chỉ càu nhàu đáp lại, nhưng khi John lật cổ tay lên xem đồng hồ, ấy đã là chuyện của sáu phút rưỡi trước, có lẽ bây giờ họ lại êm thấm, một lần nữa.

 

Hiện tại, Sherlock đang quỳ bên cái xác béo tốt cạnh bệ thờ, mấy ngón tay đeo găng cao su khều khều đống nội tạng chất gần hai vị linh mục đã thiệt mạng. Trước sự phấn khích của gã thám tử, những vòng tròn, vẽ bằng chất lỏng màu đỏ nghi là máu của nạn nhân, được xếp thành cung tròn hoàn hảo quanh mỗi thi thể. Chi tiết này mới đây. Lần này là một kiểu nghi lễ gì đó, có vẻ vậy. John đứng cạnh Sherlock, hai tay khoanh lại thành một dấu x, mắt dính cứng vào lọn tóc mềm màu than ở nơi gáy gã thám tử. Và nhận ra mình bị giằng xé giữa việc tơ tưởng về _những điều_ anh muốn làm với cái cổ kiều diễm đó và rồi tự mắng mình vì dám nghĩ về những thứ như vậy a) ngay trước xác của một vị linh mục và b) trong một nhà thờ. John Watson không sùng đạo, nhưng anh biết như thế nào là _không tốt_.

 

“Nếu Molly chịu, ta có thể dùng cái này để trang trí một khi đã khám nghiệm tử thi xong,” Sherlock đăm chiêu tự nói một mình trong khi ngón trỏ thuôn dài nhấc một đoạn ruột trương sình màu xám hồng lên, “so với cái thứ anh giăng mắc lên khắp căn hộ thì tôi thích cái này hơn nhiều. Đủ dài để viền lên cửa sổ với kệ lò sưởi đấy; đẹp lắm cho mà xem.”

 

“Này này,” John đáp trong lúc vẫn vô thức hoàn thiện sơ đồ tinh tú làm từ những dấu hôn mà anh sẽ đặt lên cần cổ xanh xao của gã thám tử, “Còn _lâu_ nhé. Không được lấy nội tạng làm đồ trang trí. Không được ví von ghê rợn như vậy nữa. Tôi biết cậu ghét Giáng sinh, nhưng mà làm ơn đi, ở đây có người chết đấy, như vậy là không tốt đâu, có hiểu không?”

 

Họ đã từng nói về chuyện tương tự, trừ khoản về ngày Giáng sinh. Mọi chuyện đã gần như bình thường – tiến triển thêm một bước nữa. Thật tốt, theo một cách nào đó, chắc vậy.

 

“ _Có lẽ_ ,” Sherlock dài giọng ra trong khi đẩy khung xương sườn máu me của vị linh mục để lật sấp ông ta lại, “nếu anh tìm được cho tôi một quả thận nguyên vẹn, tử thi, mười sáu mắt bò, súng phun lửa, “Giữa lòng tăm tối”, cùng với mười vụ án mạng, tôi sẽ suy nghĩ lại.”

 

“Cậu cố tình làm khó tôi, đồ khốn nạn. Đào đâu ra bản in đầu tiên đây hả?”

 

“Còn nhìn cái cách anh cứ chốc chốc lại kiểm tra điện thoại để xem cô bạn gái bé bỏng của anh đã nhắn tin trả lời chưa, thì danh sách của anh còn _hơn_ cả bất khả thi đấy.”

 

Hai cánh tay bắt chéo trước ngực, vị bác sĩ sắp sửa trả đũa một đòn đau thì sự chú ý của anh bị kéo khỏi tên tâm thần đang hau háu nhìn hai cái xác nhưng linh cẩu dòm mồi, sang một người đàn ông tóc xám mặc bộ áo liền quần tức cười màu xanh dùng một lần vừa mới thò đầu qua cánh cửa điêu khắc cầu kì ở mặt tiền nhà thờ. Thầm ghi nhớ lại câu châm chích anh sắp sửa nói (lại là ‘gần như’ và ‘bỏ ngỏ’, nhưng lần này theo một nghĩa khác), John hít sâu một hơi rồi rảo bước tới chỗ lối vào, nơi Lestrade vừa mới xuất hiện, và ló người ra khỏi cửa. Đập vào mắt anh là vị thanh tra (cùng với khoảng ba mươi nhân viên cảnh sát đứng đằng sau) đang sốt ruột đứng nhìn anh, tay khoanh tròn và run lẩy bẩy, hơi thở đóng giá trong tiết trời lạnh buốt của của buổi sáng mùa đông. Vẫn còn sớm, mặt trời vẫn chưa chịu ló dạng khỏi màn sương dày của London.

 

“Hết giờ rồi,” vị thanh tra thông báo, ngón trỏ gõ một nhịp quyết đoán lên mặt đồng hồ đeo tay, “tôi mà còn bắt đội điều tra ở ngoài thêm một phút nào nữa là đến tôi cũng bị xé xác ra mất. Với lại ở ngoài này lạnh teo cả dái, _với lại_ tay cấp trên đang trên đường tới đây, mà anh cũng biết ông ấy vẫn còn _quý_ anh đến cỡ nào rồi đấy.”

 

Nhưng không thể thế được. Sherlock vẫn cần thêm thời gian, và trên hết, John sẵn lòng làm tất cả để cho Sherlock những gì gã cần, dĩ nhiên là trừ xác người hoặc các chất có nguy cơ gây nghiện.

 

“Cậu ta cần,” John liếc vào nhà thờ ấm cúng như trêu ngươi để kiểm tra Sherlock, giờ đã chuyển sang nghiên cứu đồ vật bày trên bệ thờ, “ừm, ba phút ba mươi sáu giây nữa.”

 

“Cao lắm là một phút rưỡi,” Lestrade nghiến răng trả giá.

 

“Hai phút.”

 

“Được. Anh nợ tôi _ít nhất_ hai ly rượu thứ ba tuần tới, và nếu tôi bị sếp xạc _một lần nữa_ vì hai anh, thì là ba ly đấy.”

 

“Chơi luôn,” John mau mắn gật đầu và quay vào nhà thờ. Những tối thứ ba hẹn nhau ra quán rượu của Lestrade và John thuộc dạng bình thường, kiểu _thực sự_ bình thường ấy. Đó là một trong những thông lệ hình thành trong ba năm Sherlock biến mất, một thói quen mà John thực lòng _muốn_ tiếp tục.

 

Quay trở lại, vị bác sĩ vội vã băng ngang rừng băng ghế im lặng như tờ, đi dưới những hàng cổng vòm bằng đá, tới chỗ gã thám tử vẫn đang sục sạo quanh bệ thờ hoa mĩ, lật soàn soạt các trang kinh trên bục giảng giáo lý với sự săm soi chăm chú cao độ. Nắng mai vừa bắt đầu lọc qua khung cửa sổ kính màu của nhà thờ, bình minh vừa lên. Mới phút trước, cả nhà thờ bao trùm trong bóng tối tịch mịch của đêm muộn, phút sau, Sherlock đứng thẳng dậy từ tư thế khom người cạnh cái xác, cao và tăm tối, nhưng từng mảng, từng giọt màu đa diện hắt lên ánh sáng rực rỡ từ sau lưng gã. John bỗng nhớ tới Phù thủy Xứ Oz, bộ phim yêu thích của anh hồi còn nhỏ -- sự chuyển tiếp từ thế giới Kansas trắng đen đơn điệu sang sự chói chang đến nín thở của vùng đất bên kia cầu vồng. John đến gần hơn, miệng anh hé mở đầy kinh ngạc, bước chân đi từ ‘vội vã’ đến ‘dừng phắt lại.’

 

_Lạy chúa lòng lành._

 

“Không cần phải lặp lại đâu,” Sherlock hờ hững nói thay cho câu chào, đặt cây nến màu tía lại chỗ cũ trước khi cho bàn tay thanh tú vào túi áo khoác lục tìm điện thoại, có lẽ để tra cứu gì đó. “Tôi nghe rồi.”

 

Không bao giờ nói câu ‘xin chào’, dĩ nhiên rồi. Người bình thường sẽ nói xin chào. Người bình thường không điên, không quá quắt, không thiên tài. Người bình thường không có màu xanh đen, hay màu than, hay một ngàn sắc thái _rực rỡ_ khác nhau của tất cả mọi màu sắc từng được nhân loại đặt tên. Nhưng cái bình thường của anh và Sherlock nào giống với cái bình thường của người khác, tất nhiên là thế. John rũ bỏ những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ và đến đứng cùng Sherlock, _cái gì đó_ đã trở nên trầm trọng hơn rất, rất nhiều, _ôn dịch thật_.

 

“Cậu…xong chưa?”

 

“Gì cơ?” Sherlock ngước nhìn từ màn hình di động bé bằng nửa bàn tay, một nụ cười hiền lành kì lạ căng trên mặt. “À chưa, không hẳn. Còn một vấn đề nữa.”

 

Với một cái nhìn chằm chằm không lời kéo dài hai giây, Sherlock quấn chiếc áo khoác màu muội than quanh người, bước xuống những bậc cấp ở rìa bục. Gã đang truy tìm cái gì đó, và dù chưa biết đầu đuôi thế nào, John dĩ nhiên là sẵn sàng đi theo. Vị bác sĩ chỉ thấy được phần lưng của gã, nhưng anh biết Sherlock vẫn đang bận bịu nhắn tin trong khi đi dọc theo cánh gà bên trái vòng ra phía sau, rồi đột ngột ngoặt sang phải, men theo một hành lang lát đá dài tối om om, thoang thoảng mùi thời gian và những nghi lễ thiêng liêng từ xa xưa. Trên dãy cửa gỗ sậm màu mà anh đoán là dẫn vào các phòng thờ riêng rẽ, những nắm đấm cửa giản dị bằng đồng thau dường như thắp sáng đường cho Sherlock và John sải bước dọc hành lang. Khoảng mười sáu bước sau, gã thám tử dừng lại, cất điện thoại vào túi bằng một cử động uyển chuyển, và ngồi sụp xuống bên nắm đấm bằng đồng của cánh cửa thứ sáu.

 

“Ồ,” vị bác sĩ thì thầm một khi nhận ra chuyện gì sắp diễn ra kế tiếp, “lại đột nhập vào phòng nhà thờ à, hay đấy. Không vấn đề gì. Đằng nào thì tôi với cậu cũng sẽ xuống địa ngục cả mà, sợ gì mà không phạm thêm vài tội nữa?”

 

“Ta có _đột nhập_ đâu,” Sherlock khinh khỉnh nói, đẩy cánh cửa ra chỉ bằng những đầu ngón tay rồi thẳng người dậy và ngoảnh lại nhìn John, “Phòng thờ, hay một vài dạng của phòng thờ, luôn phải để mở, mặc dù, vì chúng ta đang ở giữa những văn phòng nhà thờ, tôi đoán là phòng này đáng ra phải khóa.”

 

Phòng thờ này chỉ là một cái hộp nhỏ tí bằng đá, cùng lắm là rộng cỡ tủ quần áo, không có cửa sổ (dĩ nhiên), và chẳng bày biện gì ngoại trừ một cây thập giá gỗ trên tường, ngay bên dưới là một chiếc bàn nhỏ phủ khăn trải màu tím. Nguồn sáng duy nhất là một ngọn nến đơn độc lách tách ngay chính giữa bàn, những cột sáp rải rác còn lại đã chảy thành vũng từ lâu. Cây nến màu tía, đứng giữa một cuộn lá nguyệt quế. Từ những gì John lờ mờ nhớ được nhờ mấy bài học về đạo Công giáo mà bà cô thường hay vui miệng kể cho anh (bà cô họ hàng xa bên ngoại, thi thoảng trông anh sau giờ học ở cấp một, khi anh chỉ là một thằng nhóc có mái tóc màu cát, mặc chiếc áo len khín rộng thùng thình của Harry), vì một lý do nào đó không thể lý giải được, sắc tía lạ kì luôn liên quan đến lễ hội. Nhưng từ lúc còn bé, anh đã không nghĩ nhiều về chuyện đó. Bây giờ thì tâm trí anh lại có quá nhiều thứ khác phải quan tâm.

 

Cơ mà anh…

 

Đang nghĩ về…

 

Chuyện gì…

 

Ấy nhỉ?

 

“Phòng cầu nguyện dành riêng cho các huynh trưởng của nhà thờ,” Sherlock trầm ngâm nói, mắt quét qua chiếc bàn nhỏ cùng ngọn nến, “Thú vị thật.”

 

Cả hai bước vào căn phòng chật hẹp, và chỉ với một tiếng ‘cách’ khẽ khàng, Sherlock đóng cánh cửa lại. Ngoài vầng sáng dìu dịu tỏa ra từ ngọn đèn nhỏ màu tím, họ gần như bị nuốt chửng trong bóng tối đen đặc. Trong căn phòng vách đá nhập nhoạng, thanh vắng dâng đầy đến mức John nghe được nhịp tim mình vang vọng trong trong từng tâm thất, tâm nhĩ. Anh có thể đếm từng tiếng thình thịch nếu anh tỉnh táo. Nếu anh có thể làm bất cứ điều gì khác ngoài chằm chằm nhìn Sherlock, gã đang gần đến mức John buộc phải ép lưng vào vách tường đá lạnh lẽo.

 

“Chuyện này là sao?” vị bác sĩ ngước nhìn Sherlock, ướm hỏi sau nhiều khắc dài im lặng, “Liên quan đến vụ án à?”

 

Sherlock nhìn anh với sự săm soi bất thường đến giật mình, những góc cạnh sắc như dao trên khuôn mặt gã đổ bóng dài trong ánh nến lập lòe. Gã gần như bừng sáng lên, như thiên tiên hạ phàm, như hư ảo từ cõi mộng, thoắt chớp mắt sẽ tan thành sương khói, John tự hỏi có bao giờ Sherlock nhận ra gã _đẹp_ đến mức nào không. Giờ đây, cận kề và mờ ảo, gã đẹp hơn cả khi đứng dưới bức tranh kính màu rực rỡ. Đẹp đến ngỡ ngàng. Như đẽo từ băng. Như đúc từ sao hái trên vòm trời sa mạc Afghanistan. Hay như một ngàn phép ví von khác mà não bộ anh không thể liên tưởng đến ngay lúc này, vì nó còn mải bận bịu với nhận thức rằng hiếm khi nào hai người bất kì đứng gần thế này mà không vì một lý do ngầm rất _nghiêm túc_.

 

“Có phải vì…vụ án không?” John hỏi lại, bỗng dưng lờ mờ nhận ra câu trả lời.

 

Có lẽ chỉ vì bóng tối và căn phòng đá nhỏ hẹp đang chao đảo cùng ánh sáng leo lét của ngọn nến duy nhất đang lụi dần ở cuối ban thờ, hay vì trời vẫn còn sớm và lạnh đến mức anh có thể cảm nhận được sương giá trong hơi thở đang được chia sẻ giữa hai người. Có lẽ bởi vì họ lại đang chuẩn bị vờn nhau trong vũ điệu mong manh mang tên ‘gần như’, điệu nhảy đã ngày càng thu gần lại từng milimet một trong mười một tháng qua. Có lẽ bởi vì Sherlock sáng nay đã chọn mặc chiếc sơ mi màu xanh hải quân sẫm, chiếc áo đã làm cả thế giới quanh anh bỗng trở nên mờ mịt vì cảm giác _gì đấy_ ngay khoảnh khắc gã quay lại nhìn anh trong gian bếp, tay cầm dĩa nhỏ đựng thức ăn cho anh, mái tóc mới gội vẫn còn âm ẩm, rũ mềm xuống trán. Có lẽ vì tất cả những điều trên mà John bắt đầu cảm thấy hết sức…kì lạ.

 

John những muốn ngả người đến, ấp tay lên một bên má Sherlock.

 

Nhưng anh không ngả người đến. Anh không ấp tay lên khuôn mặt gã.

 

“Hung thủ đúng là một linh mục; vừa mới trở về từ chuyến công vụ tới vùng trung Phi,” Sherlock nói với khuôn mặt không lộ chút biểu cảm, hai tay đút túi áo khoác. “Hắn đã phụng sự trong giáo hội ít nhất 23 năm, tuy nhiên gần đây đã bị lôi cuốn vào một tôn giáo hoàn toàn khác. Tregennis cũng quen biết tên này, và đã bỏ trốn vì lo sợ cho tính mạng mình.”

 

Nếu Sherlock nghĩ tiết lộ này làm sáng tỏ mọi thứ, thì gã lầm rồi. Nhưng điều này lại rất gần với bình thường, nên cũng không sao.

 

“Vậy là chuyện này _có_ liên quan đến vụ án.”

 

Giờ Sherlock đang quan sát anh, ánh mắt thân mật làm sự phòng bị của người đối diện tan chảy. Khi hắn cất tiếng, giọng hắn trầm thấp như vực thẳm. “Không, không hẳn.”

 

“Cậu không,” John vô thức liếm môi khi Sherlock lơ đãng nhích gần thêm một bước nữa, “biết kẻ giết người là ai?”

 

“Có,” Sherlock lặng lẽ đáp, “Tôi biết chính xác kẻ đó là ai. Hay đúng hơn, hiện thời tôi biết chính xác hai nghi phạm có nhiều khả năng là hung thủ nhất.”

 

“Sao giờ cậu không đi vạch trần bọn chúng?”

 

“Tôi muốn làm một chuyện khác quan trọng hơn rất nhiều.”

 

Dù tất cả đều hơi mơ hồ, một chút tăm tối và hoàn toàn khó hiểu, John thấy mình đang đếm nhịp đập phập phồng dưới làn da trong suốt trên cổ Sherlock. Mạch ngày càng nhanh, anh nghĩ bụng, nhưng nói cho công bằng thì hiện tại anh cũng không thể _nghĩ_ được bao nhiêu cho cam. Nhất là với mùi hormone dục tình nồng nàn trong không khí, với ánh nến dìu dịu và những lọn tóc của Sherlock, lạy chúa, sao mọi thứ lại quay cuồng thế?

 

“Tôi không hiểu lắm,” cuối cùng John thú nhận với bóng tối tĩnh lặng của căn phòng nhỏ.

 

“Anh chưa bao giờ hiểu,” Sherlock nói với một tiếng cười nhỏ, sầu muộn, “Nhưng có lẽ anh sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được, có phải thế không?”

 

_Xin chào,_

 

_Tôi,_

 

_Gần đây đã nhận ra,_

 

_Rằng tôi,_

 

_Gì đấy cậu, gã_

 

_Tâm thần rực rỡ ạ._

 

Cơ phận của những từ ngữ bắt đầu mờ đi, xoáy cuộn vào với nhau. Căn phòng nhỏ tranh tối tranh sáng cũng vậy, vì một lý do nào đó, nhưng có thể là vì họ đang đứng gần như hông kề hông vào nhau, anh có thể ngửi được mùi dầu gội đắt tiền hương hạnh đào phảng phất trong mái tóc đen nhánh của Sherlock. John muốn vươn tay chạm vào mái tóc đó, nhưng không hiểu sao anh có cảm giác như mình đồng thời được làm từ chì và mây trời. Anh được làm bằng chì cùng mây, còn Sherlock được tạo nên từ những mảng màu rực rỡ. Thật bất công làm sao.

 

“Cậu giống như ở trong thế giới của riêng mình vậy,” anh giải thích, lý trí dần vuột khỏi tầm tay trong khi anh ép lưng vào những phiến đá lạnh thêm một chút nữa để định thần lại xem mình đang _ở đâu_ và tình thế này có nghĩa là gì, “nên hầu hết mọi người thường không theo kịp, cậu hiểu mà?”

 

Sherlock lại lấn tới thêm một milimet nữa và không khí bất thần thay đổi, như nó vẫn thường thay đổi xung quanh Sherlock. Và rồi chẳng còn ‘gần như’ nữa.

 

“Anh,” Sherlock thì thầm bằng giọng buồn bã lạ lùng, và khi gã nói, anh có thể cảm thấy hơi thở ấm áp của gã mơn man trên da thịt, làm đầu óc anh quay cuồng, si mê, gào thét _khốn kiếp khốn kiếp, anh sẽ bị đày xuống địa ngục_ _mất_ _, Sherlock sẽ bị đày xuống địa ngục_ _mất_ _, hai người sắp làm chuyện này trong nhà thờ, chó chết thật,_ _nhưng_ _anh được làm từ chì và đá và anh chẳng bận tâm_ , “không phải hầu hết mọi người, có phải không?”

 

Hầu hết mọi người sẽ thối lui hai bước nếu họ đứng gần nhau thế này.

 

Hầu hết mọi người sẽ không cố nhích lại gần hơn.

 

Hầu hết mọi người sẽ kiểm tra xem người của Sở Cảnh sát đã vào hiện trường chưa (chưa, theo như sau này Sherlock giải thích.)

 

Hầu hết mọi người sẽ không muốn lần hôn đầu tiên là ở trong một nhà thờ thậm chí còn không thuộc Giáo hội Anh.

 

 _Không_ , tâm trí John cháy bừng lên khi anh chậm rãi đặt tay lên gáy Sherlock, ngay dưới cổ áo khoác dệt từ lông cừu.

 

_Tôi_

 

_Hẳn nhiên_

 

_Không phải_

 

_Hầu hết_

 

_Mọi người._

 

_***_

 

Anh có nhiều cách để biện minh cho nụ hôn đó. Nhưng anh không biện minh.

 

John có cảm giác họ hôn nhau trong hàng giờ đồng hồ quánh đặc như mật (nhưng thật sự chỉ có ba mươi tư giây), đến khi tiếng bước chân bên ngoài cho biết viên sĩ quan khó chịu nhất của Sở, rủi thay, lại là kẻ lang thang đến tận nơi cả hai đang ẩn náu.

 

Bằng _cách nào đó_ không rõ, John  tuồn được Sherlock ra khỏi phòng thờ nhỏ mà không đụng phải Anderson, hoặc anh nghĩ thế, và rồi, khi đang khúc khích như một cặp linh cẩu lạc loài, cả hai tìm được Lestrade đang đứng bên ngoài, hoặc anh nghĩ thế. Sherlock ở bên cạnh anh, cái đó thì chắc chắn anh nhớ, tia nhìn chăm chú của gã thám tử không rời nụ cười giờ đã rất bất cân đối của John, nụ cười rốt cuộc gã đã chiếm lấy cho riêng mình chỉ chưa đầy hai phút trước. Chỉ mới lúc nãy Sherlock còn buồn bã, rồi họ hôn nhau và giờ gã không còn buồn nữa. Quá mĩ mãn, điều _tuyệt vời nhất_ từng xảy đến với nhân loại ấy chứ.

 

“ _Đừng_ có mà kể cho tôi,” Lestrade bảo khi anh ta gặp hai người bọn họ một cách đáng ngờ trên đường vào nhà thờ.

 

“Khỏi lo,” John đáp, lưỡi anh quíu lại, đến khi Sherlock ném cho anh một cái nhìn _không buồn bã_ , làm anh rú lên cười đến khi lồng ngực như muốn nứt ra, “phải đi ngủ trước đã. Sau. Trước? _Sau_.”

 

“Ừ,” Lestrade gật đầu nhưng chỉ với sự chán ghét hờ hững, tâm trí anh ta đang bận tập trung vào mấy cái xác và chín tiếng ngoài giờ mà anh ta không thể không bỏ ra ngày hôm nay, “đi ngủ chút đi, khi nào có _nhã hứng_ thì làm ơn gửi cho tôi tất tần tật thông tin hai anh có được về hung thủ, ngay lập tức.”

 

Cả hai người không ai gửi cho anh ta ngay lập tức cả. Rốt cuộc thì có gửi. Nhưng ngay bây giờ thì không.

 

Bằng cách nào đó họ bắt được một chiếc taxi, và giờ đang yên vị trong đó, hoặc John nghĩ thế. Anh chỉ biết Sherlock đang dựa vào vai anh, vòng eo săn gọn của gã khít vào hông anh như một trò ghép hình hoàn hảo. Gò má hắn tựa lên vết sẹo của John. Gã không cười thành tiếng nữa, nhưng cũng không còn buồn. Cả hai đều không buồn. Sherlock đang chật vật gõ điện thoại, cố nhắn tin cho Lestrade, ngữ pháp lẫn chính tả đều sai bét – John có thể thấy được qua khóe mắt. Đầu anh đang dựa lên cửa xe. Lớp kính làm đỉnh đầu anh lành lạnh.

 

Radio đang phát bản piano không lời bài “Giáng sinh Trắng”. Anh nên bảo tài xế tắt đi, Sherlock vốn ghét Giáng sinh mà.

 

Anh nên đi ngủ.

 

Nhưng tóc anh đã bị đóng giá thành từng sợi băng tuyết do áp vào cửa kính lạnh buốt, trong khi chân trời sớm mai London lướt qua đằng xa xa. John cảm thấy gã thám tử cựa mình khi chiếc điện thoại được đặt vào tay anh một cách lười nhác. Rồi vị bác sĩ nhìn xuống và Sherlock, cằm tựa lên vai anh, đang nhìn thấu suốt linh hồn anh với ánh mắt dịu dàng nhất, mềm yếu nhất, _yêu thương_ nhất mà anh từng thấy. Ánh mắt ấy _tống_ hết dưỡng khí ra khỏi lồng ngực anh mạnh đến mức có cảm giác tất cả phế nang trong phổi anh vỡ tung. Có lẽ thế thật. Nhưng anh thật lòng chẳng bận tâm. Cũng đáng lắm.

 

“Giờ nó là của anh rồi, như _mãi mãi_ nó vẫn là của anh,” Sherlock nói, câu chữ như bện vào nhau. Gã nhấc đầu khỏi vai anh để _nhìn_ John, và không chút run rẩy, áp lòng bàn tay đầy ngưỡng vọng lên ngay chính giữa xương ức của anh.

 

“Cái gì…của tôi?”

 

Mi mắt Sherlock cụp xuống, đượm buồn, tận cùng vui sướng, vô ngàn bi thiết. “…Tất cả là của anh. Hư không là của anh. Trọn vẹn dâng anh, trống rỗng tặng anh. Dẫu có cố, tôi vẫn không hiểu được nó. Một từ song trùng nhị nguyên từ trong bản chất – quá đáng sợ, quá kinh khủng. Âm thanh và cuồng nộ. ‘Ta trao người… _lăng mộ_ của tất thảy hi vọng cùng khao khát…Trao người, không phải để nhắc nhở về từng phút giây đang nhỏ giọt. Trao người, để người thảng hoặc quên đi thời gian trong chốc lát, để người đừng hoài công chế ngự thời gian. Vì trong chiến tranh nào có kẻ thắng người thua. Chiến tranh nào có tồn tại. Sa trường chỉ phơi bày những rồ dại và tuyệt vọng của con người, còn chiến thắng là ảo ảnh của triết gia lẫn kẻ ngu muội…’”

 

John im lặng, tóc anh đóng tuyết.

 

“Trích dẫn. Faulkner. Tôi ghét câu đó, tôi đã cố xóa đi, nhưng không sao quên được.” Sherlock khó nhọc nói tiếp, thế rồi mặt gã rạn nứt dưới sức nặng của quá nhiều cảm xúc, và vỡ tan ra thành muôn vàn mảnh thủy tinh rực rỡ. Trông gã như thể sắp _bật khóc_ , vậy nên John làm điều duy nhất anh có thể nghĩ đến, như trong bao nhiêu lần vẽ vời hão huyền, anh vươn tay ra, khẽ chạm những đầu ngón tay lên đường cong góc cạnh trên môi Sherlock.

 

Tay anh vừa chạm vào, mặt gã tức thì thôi vụn vỡ, mà biến thành thứ khác. Gã mỉm một nụ cười tinh khôi, những nếp da xô vào nhau, và John suýt chút nữa đã nói ra thành tiếng, trong khi Sherlock ngâm nga những câu anh không hiểu được, trong khi tóc anh đã hóa thành băng.

 

_Xin chào,_

 

_Người đàn ông thanh tú rực rỡ của tôi,_

 

_Trích dẫn một cuốn sách_

 

_Ơn trời_

 

_Tôi sẽ_

 

_KHÔNG BAO GIỜ_

 

_Đụng đến,_

 

_Nhưng_

 

_Có hề gì,_

 

_Tôi sẽ đọc bản đồ khối óc của cậu,_

 

_Như_

 

_Tôi đã từng đọc_

 

_Bao nhiêu vết kim tiêm_

 

_Trên cẳng tay trái của cậu_

 

_Cũng như nỗi đau đớn cào xé_

 

_Trên mặt cậu khi tôi_

 

_Nói tên của_

 

_Cô ấy (Bởi thế nên_

 

_Tôi không còn nói nữa._

 

_Bởi thế nên tôi sẽ_

 

_KHÔNG BAO GIỜ nói đến cô ấy nữa.)_

 

_Tôi không thể_

 

_Làm gì_

 

_Khác,_

 

_Nên_

 

_Tôi_

 

_Gì đấy_

 

_Cậu._

 

“Xin chào,” John nói, cố gắng gỡ mái tóc khỏi cửa kính trong vô vọng.

 

“Hmmmm, anh không phải hầu hết mọi người,” Sherlock rì rầm vào những đầu ngón tay anh, rạn vỡ đến vô phương cứu chữa khi gã một lần nữa mở mắt ra.

 

Vậy đấy. Hai ngôn ngữ khác biệt. Một câu nói duy nhất.

 

“Được rồi.”

 

“Được.”

 

Sherlock chỉ gật đầu, để mặc cơ thể xương gầy dựa vào John. Gã lại tựa lên vai anh, gần như dụi đầu vào hõm cổ anh. Không hiểu sao John muốn vuốt tóc gã, vì tóc của chính anh đã là băng tuyết.

 

Anh vuốt tóc gã.

 

Cuối cùng họ cũng về được đến nhà sau một khoảng thời gian chẳng rõ là bao nhiêu, vì John mang máng nhớ rằng mình ngã nhào vào giường Sherlock, vẫn mặc nguyên quần áo. Anh mang máng nhớ mình trao Sherlock một chiếc hôn phớt qua khi gã vội vã cởi áo len và quần jean của anh ra để rồi cẩn trọng mặc cho anh chiếc áo thun mềm mại và quần pajama kẻ sọc của chính gã. Tay run run, Sherlock phải xắn vòng chun lên vì cái quần quá dài so với John, ngón tay gã mát lạnh lướt trên da thịt anh ấm nóng. Họ lại cùng nhau cười. John nắm lấy lần vải màu xanh hải quân, kéo đôi môi đang hé mở của Sherlock lại gần, bao phủ lấy môi anh. Gã có mùi dầu gội đầu hạnh đào, có vị của Sherlock, có hương thời khắc chín muồi, thật _tuyệt diệu_.

 

Thế rồi Sherlock lại u sầu, gã dứt ra và thay đồ đi ngủ. John không muốn gã buồn, người đang say đắm trong _gì đấy_ không nên buồn mới phải, nên khi Sherlock nằm xuống bên cạnh, anh kéo tấm lưng gầy guộc áp vào ngực anh, rồi hôn lên làn da mỏng manh trên gáy gã. Đốt sống C4. Giờ nó là của anh rồi, của John, anh đã chiếm lấy nó cho riêng mình. Sherlock buông một tiếng thở dài mãn nguyện đên se sắt, gã kéo tay anh vòng lấy cơ thể mảnh khảnh và đan lấy những ngón tay của anh và gã vào nhau. Sherlock đang mặc chiếc áo thun cổ chữ V màu xám nhạt. Nó có mùi nước giặt oải hương của bà Hudson. Sherlock thật dịu dàng khi gã tan vào giấc ngủ, lồng ngực gã nhấp nhô nhè nhẹ bên cạnh John trong khi gã lầm bầm những từ không đầu không cuối bằng một ngôn ngữ cả đời John cũng không hiểu được.

 

Họ nên ngủ.

 

John dụi vào Sherlock một lần sau cuối, thận trọng ôm lấy gã thám tử xương gầy trong vòng tay.Trong cơn mơ, Sherlock đưa tay anh lên môi, nhưng gã không hôn, chỉ áp tay anh kề bên má, thở từng hồi nhè nhẹ lên làn da ấm của anh.

 

Thật _hoàn hảo._


	6. Chapter 6

 

Nhưng rồi tất cả kết thúc. Không còn hoàn hảo nữa.

Một khoảng thời gian sau, John tỉnh dậy một mình trên chiếc giường nhỏ nguội lạnh hơi người, chiếc giường _không phải _ của anh. Phòng của _Sherlock_ chìm trong bóng tối tuyệt đối. John quay đầu nhìn ra cửa sổ, thấy những bụi sao li ti trên bầu trời London lấp lánh, rồi lại quay đầu một lần nữa, thấy điện thoại của anh đặt trên chiếc bàn gỗ sồi cạnh đầu giường. Anh cầm nó lên, bật màn hình, và suýt chút nữa thả nó rơi trở lại xuống mặt bàn vì kinh ngạc.

11:09 tối.

_ Thế CHÓ nào? _

Vẫn trùm kín chăn, John đọc được một phần đoạn tin nhắn vừa mới hiện lên, có vẻ là từ Anna.

_ Kẹt giờ làm, chắc sẽ làm quen với đồng nghiệp –  _

Anh tắt điện thoại, bỏ nó xuống bàn. Mọi thứ vẫn còn khá mờ mịt, nhưng dù với tiên đề đó, thì Anna vẫn là một kí ức rất xa vời. Nói đúng ra là một dạng kí ức không hơn bạn bè xã giao là mấy, vào lúc này. Cũng như Bộ ba M Cấm kị. Cũng như tất cả những thứ có mặt trên cõi đời này mà không mang tên Sherlock Holmes. Tuy nhiên, hiện tại chuyện đó không quan trọng. Quan trọng là John, trước đó thật lòng tin rằng mình đã miễn nhiễm với trò vô tình đánh thuốc của tên bạn cùng phòng tâm thần của anh, giờ đang điểm lại khoảng chừng mười hai tiếng đồng hồ mờ mịt vừa qua, và nhận ra rằng có chuyện gì đó rất, rất không đúng trên nhiều khía cạnh. Chuyện bị đánh thuốc thì không sao. Chuyện hai người hôn nhau, theo anh nhớ, còn hơn cả không sao.

Mặt khác, chuyện chỉ có một người nằm trên giường của Sherlock thì lại có sao.

Vị bác sĩ đẩy chăn, ra khỏi giường và loạng choạng đi vào phòng khách, bước chân vẫn còn xiêu vẹo . Mọi chuyện giờ đã ổn rồi, cuối cùng hai người đã nói ra, ừm, cái gì đó, có lẽ thế, cũng có thể là chẳng nói gì cả, nhưng anh biết anh và gã đã ngủ chung giường – cái đó thì anh chắc chắn nhớ. Vậy nên mọi chuyện đã ổn thỏa. Nhưng vẫn có gì đó…không đúng, dù anh không hiểu tại sao. Ví dụ như, anh lại đang mặc chiếc áo len và quần jean nhàu nhĩ của mình, dù anh thề rằng chưa đầy hai tiếng trước anh còn mặc một bộ đồ… _hoàn toàn_ khác. Khi John bước vào phòng khách không một bóng đèn, các khớp của anh nóng như lửa cháy và cứng nhắc, như thể anh đã ngủ miên man cả trăm năm chứ không phải chỉ mười hai tiếng, gã thám tử đang ở trong phòng, tất nhiên, nhưng chỉnh tề đến khó hiểu trong áo vét, quần tây và giày, hai tay đút túi, gã nhìn ra cửa sổ, vào màn đêm mờ sáng ánh sao. Phải mất một lúc mắt John mới điều chỉnh được, nhưng anh có thể thấy tóc của Sherlock lại âm ẩm, rũ mềm, có lẽ vừa mới tắm xong. Nhưng Sherlock đã tắm lúc sáng rồi mà, sao giờ gã lại tắm nữa?

“Có Chúa chứng giám, đến giờ tôi phải quen với chuyện này rồi chứ,” John vừa nói với một cái lắc đầu châm biếm vừa dụi đôi mắt bỏng rát, “đồ _khốn khiếp_.”

Nhưng Sherlock không quay lại ngay. Khi gã cuối cùng cũng đối diện với anh, ruột gan John hóa đá ngay tại chỗ khi gã nhìn anh với vẻ mặt hờ hững lạnh ngắt mà anh chưa từng nhìn thấy kể từ lần gã tuyên bố “cô đơn là thứ bảo vệ tôi.”

“Nói cho chính xác thì tôi không hề làm. Suy luận gần đúng rồi đấy, anh bị đánh thuốc tại hiện trường vụ án. Có lẽ đến bây giờ chất thuốc đã tan rồi,” Sherlock đáp, rút một tay khỏi túi, xoay người chênh chếch trở lại bầu trời đêm London, và miết những đầu ngón tay dọc bậu cửa sổ đầy suy tư, “chất gây ảo giác này, hay còn được gọi là ‘rễ chân quỷ’, chính là nguyên nhân tại sao các nhân chứng thường nhớ rất ít chi tiết cụ thể liên quan đến vụ án. Nó thường được dùng trong các lễ an tử trong cộng đồng nhiều tộc người bí mật vẫn còn trị bệnh theo phương pháp dân gian ở Congo. Như anh chắc còn nhớ, tám linh mục và ba trợ tế gần đây đã được cử đến châu Phi để thăm các giáo hội ở đó. Trong chuyến đi, một linh mục đã đem lòng yêu một phụ nữ trong ngôi làng lân cận, nhưng tất nhiên giáo hội Công giáo từ chối tác thành cho họ. Hắn trở về đầy uất hận, nhưng không có kế hoạch nào rõ ràng. Đây là lúc Tregennis vô tình bị liên đới. Ông ta tiếp tục chuyến công tác, chính là kẻ mang chất gây ảo giác về, với ý định dùng nó trong cuộc họp với các đồng môn, để anh trai ông ta “thuyết phục” họ chuyển một số tiền lớn từ két của họ sang túi của Tregennis. Tất nhiên, vị linh mục đang ôm hận nọ tình cờ đi vào ngay giữa cuộc nói chuyện không mấy tỉnh táo này và quyết định làm mọi chuyện thú vị hơn một chút. Ban đầu hắn chỉ muốn dạy cho họ một bài học, nhưng rồi lại đâm ra thích thú và vì thế, hắn bắt đầu mở một cuộc sát hại hàng loạt khắp London để thanh trừ những ‘tệ lậu’ trong giáo hội Công giáo. Trớ trêu thay, cách ra tay của hắn lại ngày càng giống lễ an tử ở miền quê Congo. Chất độc được tẩm trước vào những cây nến Giáng sinh, chỉ những cây màu tím thôi, khi đốt sẽ phát tán vào không khí. Hung thủ là kẻ miễn nhiễm với tác dụng phụ của nó, nhờ một biến dị gen ngẫu nhiên. Là dân Anh gương mẫu nên có lẽ anh không rõ lắm về nhà thờ Công giáo*, thắp nến là thông lệ thường thấy trong các buổi lễ, nhưng kẻ thủ ác đã tử tế làm theo phương pháp của Tregennis, đó là chỉ tẩm độc những cây nến được dùng khi có mặt các thầy tu bậc cao. Tôi phải thừa nhận là mình khá _thích_ phong cách của hắn – giết người bằng Giáng sinh. Hiện Lestrade đang bắt giữ hai nghi phạm chính. Còn về phần anh, ảo giác sẽ không kéo dài lâu, tác dụng phụ duy nhất của nó là gây uể oải lờ đờ, không hơn. Anh sẽ ổn thôi.”

Bị đối xử thế này, lẽ ra phải ổn. Được hôn và rôi bị đối xử như thể anh chẳng làm gì ngoài một cái bắt tay hời hợt. John thấy ấn tượng rằng Sherlock đã truy ra ngọn ngành vụ án, như thường lệ, nên lẽ ra phải ổn.

Lẽ ra phải ổn.

Gần như là ổn, nhưng chẳng ổn chút nào.

“Tất cả mọi chuyện…đều là tôi bị ảo giác mà tưởng tượng ra? Thật đấy à? Cậu muốn tôi tin như thế sao? Tôi biết cậu _ rất thích_ chỉ ra bằng chứng rằng tôi là thằng đần độn mọi lúc mọi nơi, nhưng tôi không ngốc đâu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock im lìm như tượng đá, chỉ có lồng ngực phồng lên hạ xuống. Một lần nữa, không hiểu vì lý do gì, đằng sau đôi mắt lạnh lẽo vô tâm ấy, trông gã lại có vẻ sầu muộn. Anh suýt chút nữa đã hỏi tại sao, nhưng anh không hỏi. Nếu đây là một phương pháp thí nghiệm mới của gã, thì nó đúng là một trò đủa độc ác khốn kiếp.

“Tôi vẫn nghe được mùi của cậu trên da tôi, tôi và cậu đã hôn nhau, rồi cùng nhau trở về, cùng nhau ngủ trên giường _cậu_.  Cậu thật lòng không nhớ chút gì sao?”

“Trí nhớ con người,” Sherlock bắt đầu nhìn xa xăm ra mênh mang London, đầu nghiêng nghiêng ưu tư, đôi mắt gã là hai đốm màu lục-lam mờ sương, “là một thực thể rất dễ bị thay đổi.”

Dối trá. John vẫn nhớ như in, khi gã ngâm nga cuốn sách, khi tóc anh đóng thành băng, và Sherlock được làm bằng những mảng màu rực rỡ. Anh vẫn nhớ mười một tháng dài chất chồng hàng vạn, hàng triệu những ‘gần như’ cùng ‘bỏ ngỏ’. Anh vẫn nhớ cuộc gọi từ một người đứng trên mái nhà, anh vẫn nhớ mười sáu cái tên Mary đã chọn cho đứa con sẽ không bao giờ chào đời khi cô bị chẩn đoán mắc – _đừng_ , anh vẫn nhớ hương vị món parmigiana gà ở nhà hàng Angelo, vẫn nhớ tên bốn mùa xuân hạ thu đông bằng tiếng Afghanistan, anh vẫn nhớ bị giam trong trong cái hộp khốn kiếp đó ở trại huấn luyện tù binh hai mươi tiếng liền, vẫn nhớ bài “Hành quân” như thể nó đã được dập nổi lên xương anh. Anh vẫn nhớ những đêm say bét nhè hồi đại học mà, về mọi phương diện, lẽ ra anh phải quên phứt đi, anh vẫn nhớ nụ hôn đầu đời, lần đầu tiên mây mưa, lần đầu tiên anh nhận ra mình đang _gì đấy_ khi bắn xuyên qua hai lần cửa sổ để găm đạn vào lưng một gã tài xế taxi, nhớ Sherlock, vai khoác tấm chăn màu cam chói, hút lấy hồn anh  bằng _nụ cười_ đó , làm anh tin vào cái cảm xúc cuồng dại không bút nào tả xiết mà anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ có lúc dành cho một sinh linh khác.

Nhưng sự im lặng giữa hai người là bình thường. Khoảng cách Sherlock chắn giữa hai người cũng là bình thường. Không còn cùng ngồi trên sofa nữa. Không còn cùng ngồi một bên bàn nữa.

Không còn _bất_ bình thường nữa. Đã _bình thường_ lại rồi.

John muốn phát bệnh.

Nhưng, _ phải rồi_, John nghĩ, tay nắm chặt rồi lại thả lỏng bảy lần trong khi đứng trơ như đá giữa căn phòng khách của họ, _một ngày nào đó mọi chuyện sẽ lại bình thường_ và _bây giờ_ chính là ngày đó đây. Anh không muốn thế. Hoàn toàn không muốn chút nào. Anh muốn tống nó vào một cái hộp và bắt nó nghe “Hành quân” cho đến khi nó chui ra với hai tay giơ cao quá đầu, thế nhưng, vì hai người đã một lần nữa bình thường, thay vì ở lại nói chuyện cho ra lẽ, anh cần phải đi, ngay lập tức.

“Cậu,” John, nghiến răng, thả lỏng ra, rồi nói, trong khi vội vã mặc áo khoác và đút chìa khóa vào túi, dằn xuống những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi chỉ chờ anh _chớp mắt_ thôi là sẽ lăn tròn xuốn má, “là một _thằng hèn_ chó chết.”

**

Sau một tiếng đồng hồ và một cuộc nói chuyện đầy giận dữ với Harry qua điện thoại (“Ôi John, chuyện chỉ mới bắt đầu mà, cứ kiên nhẫn xem nào. Từ hồi nào tới giờ Sherlock đâu có giỏi về cảm xúc, em biết mà,”), John trở về căn hộ, hai tay đút túi, sẵn sàng làm cho rõ ngọn ngành. Anh biết rõ gã thám tử đủ để hiểu rằng Sherlock tự ngăn cách bản thân đơn giản bởi vì gã không thấu suốt được chuyện gì đang diễn ra dưới mái tóc đen nhánh ấy cũng như trong trái tim còn đen tối hơn và thường được cho rằng không tồn tại của gã. Cách _gì đấy_ của Sherlock khá kì lạ và quái đản, phải, với tất cả những đam mê không phải lúc nào cũng có thể giãi bày. Gã cần phải dựng lên thành lũy bao bọc bản thân mình để đối phó với những cảm xúc đó, những ủy mị đang lồng lên như ngựa không cương đó – gã dựng thành lũy bằng âm nhạc, bằng cách chuyên chú đến ám ảnh vào các vụ án, bằng cách xa lánh người khác,... John sẽ để mặc cho hắn dựng lên tùy thích, rồi anh sẽ lao đến với thanh gươm tuốt trần và chém vỡ từng viên gạch một. Nói cho cùng thì chẳng phải hai người vẫn luôn làm thế sao? Dù không muốn phải quay lại từ đầu, có vẻ như anh phải làm thế rồi. Bởi anh và gã đã quay lại bình thường, và bởi vì họ đã làm như thế này trước đây, John rất sẵn lòng, sẵn lòng đứng giữa lửa đạn, kiếm trong tay, và lần này anh sẽ đợi đến cùng. Có thánh thần biết, anh đã chán chờ đợi lắm rồi. Hai năm với Sherlock và rồi gần ba năm không có gã. Dẫu sao thì nhẫn nại cũng là một đức tính tốt.

Nhưng lần này, khi John miễn cưỡng đẩy cánh cửa dẫn vào căn hộ 221B, _không_ còn gã tâm thần đã tắm hai lần ngày hôm nay nữa, gã tâm thần anh đang rất muốn gặp để nói rằng _mẹ kiếp thật, như thế này nhé, tôi với cậu hãy sống như bình thường một thời gian, tôi sẽ đợi đến chừng nào cậu suy nghĩ chuyện này xong, khi cậu đã bình tĩnh sẵn sàng, chỉ cần không có ai đứng trên mái nhà, không có khoảng vắng mặt ba năm, tôi sẽ chờ cậu lại ngả đầu vào lòng tôi và cùng ngồi chung một bên bàn với tôi, tôi không cần biết mất bao lâu._

Sherlock hình như đã đi mất. Khi John lại đi xuống cầu thang, trong con mơ hồ bực bội, để xem gã có ở ngoài hay nằm cuộn tròn ngoài hành lang hay không, thì bà Hudson thò đầu ra từ căn hộ 221A.

“Hai người vừa cãi nhau lặt vặt gì à?”

Được nghe chữ “lặt vặt” khi nhắc tới những trận cãi vã gần đây của họ thật dễ chịu. Không, thật ra là không dễ chịu. Mà là bình thường. Và mặc dù John không hề muốn quay lại kiểu bình thường này, (anh muốn kiểu bình thường khác cơ, kiểu mà Sherlock dịu dàng hôn anh giữa những tràng cười khúc khích, như gã đã làm vài tiếng trước), anh sẵn lòng quay lại và chờ cho đến khi gã thám đã đả thông tư tưởng.

“Cháu chỉ ra ngoài hít thở chút thôi, không có gì – lạy Chúa – cậu ta có nói đi đâu không ạ?”

“Hình như là về vụ án, cậu ấy có vẻ hơi buồn bực, bà hỏi cậu ấy đi đâu thì cậu ta lẩm bẩm cái gì mà lăng mộ gì đấy – chuyện là sao thế?”

“Lăng mộ của hy vọng phải không?”

“Chắc vậy, bộ dạng cậu ta trông cũng giống lăng mộ lắm. Thế có bình thường không?”

Sherlock ghét Faulkner, điều này John cũng nhớ.

“Không ạ,” John nói, ruột gan anh vặn xoắn cả lại bởi vì, “ _như thế _ không bình thường chút nào.”

\- Hết chap 6 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích: Riêng ở Anh, đa số người dân theo Anglicanism, một nhánh của Thiên chúa giáo (Christianity). Những nghi lễ và giáo lý của Anglicanism hơi khác với Christianity.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nếu cậu làm gì ngu ngốc_

_Tôi sẽ tự tay giết cậu_

_Đừng quên tôi đã đừng là lính_

_Tôi từng có những ngày tồi tệ_

_Khốn kiếp thật nói cho tôi biết cậu còn sống đi_

_Xin cậu đấy – JW._

**

Sherlock hẳn không hoàn toàn tỉnh táo khi vẫn còn chịu ảnh hưởng của thuốc (mà gã có bao giờ tỉnh táo chưa nhỉ?). Giờ gã lại mất hút trong mê trận nhớp nhúa của London vào cái giờ đáng yêu là đúng nửa đêm này. Ngoài trời lạnh đến gần đổ tuyết, nước kết đông lẫn trong mưa rắn như hoa cương quất vào mặt vị bác sĩ khi anh lao ra khỏi cửa sau khi vừa nói chuyện với bà Hudson. Anh có thể suy luận ra Sherlock đã đi đâu, tất nhiên (‘lăng mộ của hy vọng’ có nghĩa là – _không, dĩ nhiên hắn ta sẽ chọn cách kịch tính nhất_ , trong khu này có ba nhà thờ, trong đó chỉ có hai vừa gửi linh mục đến châu Phi, theo như anh tìm hiểu trên mạng.) Anh quấn chiếc áo khoác chặt hơn quanh người với những khớp ngón tay tê cóng (làm gì có thời gian gọi taxi, chỉ có mình anh chạy trong màn đêm đen như mực), nghe trái tim đang đập vỡ khung xương sườn, cùng với tiếng lanh canh kim khí của chiếc đèn pin và khẩu súng anh đem theo trong túi. Trên tất cả, Sherlock có một chút tự sát chảy trong máu và chính anh, John Watson, bằng cách làm một điều bình thường đến lố bịch, đó là bỏ đi trong khi anh lẽ ra nên đến chỗ cửa sổ và bảo gã rằng _mẹ kiếp, tôi vẫn sẽ ở đây cho đến lúc cậu thôi ẩm ương đi_ , đã vô tình nhấn cái nút đỏ chói kích hoạt tính tự sát đó, điều có chết vạn lần anh cũng không muốn làm với người mà anh _gì đấy_ nhưng không bao giờ có thể thổ lộ.

Nếu John Watson phải đặt cược, tất cả các cửa đều không mấy khả quan.

Không.

Nếu John Watson phải đặt cược, tất cả các cửa đều rất xấu.

_Thật sự_

_Rất_

_Xấu._

**

_Anh có biết Sherlock ở đâu không? – JW._

_Tôi mà biết thì bắn bỏ tôi đi, nhưng mà vừa mới gửi cậu ta bản báo cáo pháp y vụ án hồi sáng đó. Đã tạm giam một nghi phạm rồi, tụi này vẫn đang tìm tên còn lại._

_Với lại, Tregennis cùng gia đình được phát hiện đã chết hồi tối nay, có gặp thì báo cho Sherlock nhé._

_Tí nữa tôi gọi lại, sắp họp rồi._

_Chắc phải dời buổi nhậu lại vài ngày. –GL_

**

Trái với suy nghĩ của anh, năng lực suy luận của John sau bao nhiêu năm dường như chẳng khá lên chút nào cả. Nhà thờ đầu tiên đến chỉ phí sức – chẳng có người (hay ma) nào ở trong cả, nhưng nhà thờ thứ hai, St. George, trông khá đáng sợ, một kiến trúc xám xịt âm u, lối vào trải thảm đỏ. Hơn nữa, nó còn có dáng vẻ cổ kính mĩ lệ với những hàng cột đá hoài niệm về cái mẽ huy hoàng của đế chế La Mã một thời. Khi vị bác sĩ đến được bậc cấp, và gập đôi người lại thở hào hển, anh cảm thấy cũng khá biết ơn vì anh và Sherlock đã chọn cái giờ _quý hóa_ này để làm cái chuyện mà bà Hudson đã gọi là ‘cãi nhau vặt’. Ít nhất cũng không có người qua lại chứng kiến. Dù nhà thờ Công giáo lúc nào cũng rộng cửa, nhưng trước sự nhẹ nhõm của vị bác sĩ khi anh nhìn quanh một lượt, bãi xe trống trải và con phố im lìm không có lấy một _tiếng vọng_ của bất cứ ai. Nếu Sherlock quả thật định làm gì ngu ngốc, thì gã sẽ chọn chỗ này, John nghĩ bụng, đẩy cửa bằng mu bàn tay, ghé mắt nhìn vào sảnh đường tối om và chĩa đèn pin vào nhà thờ. Tia sáng nhỏ cắt xuyên qua bóng tối, vào tới tiền sảnh, chiếu sáng dãy cột màu trắng và vàng kim tinh xảo, những cổng tò vò thoai thoải, và những băng ghế gỗ được đóng khung bằng hàng loạt bức kính màu trong bóng tối. Khi mắt anh theo quầng sáng của đèn pin lướt dọc theo sàn nhà lát gạch ca-rô trắng đen, lên đến bục giảng và bệ thờ, nó cũng rọi lên một thứ thuộc thể loại _hoàn toàn_ khác.

Một linh mục có tuổi, mắt đeo mục kỉnh, đang quỳ bên bệ thờ, bên cạnh một thi thể đen tuyền.

Đính chính: một linh mục có tuổi, măt đeo mục kỉnh đang quỳ bên bệ thờ, bên cạnh một thi thể đen tuyền, một thi thể _không phải_ là Sherlock.

Phải cố lắm John mới nén được tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Thay vào đó anh sẽ phá một vụ án giết người, khác với dự định cố thuyết phục Sherlock _đừng_ ghi tên mình vào danh sách tử vong gần đây ngày càng dài ra quanh những tổ chức tôn giáo này.

“Xin chào? Ai đó?” Vị linh mục ngập ngừng lên tiếng khi ông ta ngẩng lên khỏi nạn nhân và nhìn ra cửa, có vẻ bị phân tâm bởi ánh đèn pin. Trong ánh sáng tù mù, John thấy bộ đồ đen của hắn gần như không có chỗ nào không thấm đẫm máu; hắn ta trốn thoát được mà không bị ai để ý thì đúng là chuyện lạ.

 _Khốn kiếp_ , John vừa nghĩ vừa vội vàng nép sau bức vách gỗ trắng ngăn tiền sảnh với đại sảnh và tắt cây đèn pin, _ngay cả bọn sát nhân hàng loạt cũng biết chào hỏi tử tế đấy, Sherlock._

Dù ở tận đầu nhà thờ, não John dường như bị thiếu oxy, và rồi, khi anh nhìn xuống và thấy ngọn lửa nhỏ lập lòe trên ngọn bấc một cây nến độc nhất, anh chợt nhớ ra _tại sao mọi thứ lại lâng lâng kì dị như vậy_. Nhưng không sao, không sao, vì John đã biết (ít nhất là đoán được) chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Tốt hơn hết là làm luôn cho xong, và phải làm nhanh. John xoay cổ đúng một vòng, lấy khẩu súng trong túi ra, kéo chốt an toàn với sự chính xác của một người đã dành a) quá nhiều thời gian trong quân đội và b) quá nhiều thời gian trong quân đội và trong bóng tối, rồi với một chuyển động dứt khoát, bước ra khỏi bức vách gỗ, chạy tới chỗ gã sát nhân đang cắt xẻ nạn nhân của hắn, súng lăm lăm trên tay và đèn pin chĩa thẳng về phía trước.

“Tắt cây nến đi,” John ra lệnh, sải bước giữa hai hàng ghế, “Nhanh lên.”

Tên linh mục dứt sự chú ý khỏi cái xác và nhìn anh với ánh mắt thuần túy kinh hoàng.

“Tôi đã bảo—“

Hắn xoay người và nhanh chóng tắt ngọn nến, để lại hai người trong bóng tối mịt mùng, ngoại trừ ánh sáng yếu ớt của cây đèn pin. Tuy nhiên, tên linh mục đã tính toán chọn hướng đi sao cho lượng khí gây ảo giác được hất vào mặt John nhiều nhất có thể.

_Chết tiệt._

_Đáng lẽ,_

_Anh phải suy nghĩ_

_Kĩ hơn._

Vị bác sĩ dùng khuỷu tay che mũi miệng lại, ho mạnh. Dù chất này là cái thứ quái quỉ gì, nó cũng đang làm phổi anh bỏng rát, anh ước gì có Sherlock ở đây, nhưng có lẽ như thế này lại tốt, bởi vì chắc chắn gã sẽ lại làm chuyện ngu ngốc, gã được ghép bằng những mảng màu rực rỡ, và gã-

Tiếng kẽo kẹt khe khẽ bên trái John làm anh bừng tỉnh và may thay, anh nhào qua bên phải, súng và đèn vẫn cầm chắc, vừa kịp lúc thấy tên linh mục nhảy bổ xuống từ băng ghế ngay bên trái anh, trong tay y là một con dao. Y đứng đối diện anh, rỏ máu xuống mặt sàn ca-rô. Chỉ lúc đó vị bác sĩ mới nhìn kĩ được y và nhận ra một số điều.

  * _Ông nhìn như,_



_Phải tám chục,_

_Tuổi rồi ấy_.

Mặc dù đã cố gắng hết sức và đã kinh qua bao nhiêu năm huấn luyện, John vẫn phải cắn môi mới không nhếch miệng cười. Nhưng khám phá quan trọng nhất là 2) anh _không_ bị nhiễm thuốc nặng lắm, vì đã a) bịt mũi miệng lại và b) có kinh nghiệm với loại thuốc này trước đây để xử lý lần này. Nhưng vị bác sĩ thầm quyết định khi tên sát nhân áp sát và bắt đầu vờn quanh với con dao, rằng cứ để y tin anh đang say thuốc là một chiến lược rất, _rất_ khôn ngoan.

“Anh không giết được tôi đâu,” tên linh mục nói với giọng lặng lẽ đến rợn tóc gáy, giơ dao lên chĩa vào tĩnh mạch cảnh của John, “Hiện anh đang bị nhiễm phải một chất gây ảo giác cực mạnh, hơn nữa, tôi còn là người của Chúa.”

Nếu nói tên này đã đánh giá _quá thấp_ chuẩn mực đạo đức của John, thì đó sẽ là câu nói giảm nói tránh trắng trợn nhất, ừm, chắc là trong ngày hôm nay thôi. John Watson tốt thì tốt thật, mà người tốt thì thường không giết ‘người của Chúa’, nhưng Joh trước hết vẫn là người _Anh_ , mà _người Anh_ chính hiệu thì lại lớn lên với _Giáo hội Anh_. Hơn hết, chiến trường khốc liệt mang tên London với Sherlock Holmes đã dạy John Watson phải dự trù trước những chuyện không ai ngờ tới. Một linh mục biến chất với dao trong tay và cơn đam mê hiến sinh khó bề thỏa mãn trong lòng chắc chắn là chuyện ít ai ngờ, nhưng John sẽ bóp cò để găm đạn vào ngay giữa hai mắt hắn mà không có lấy chút ngần ngừ, và anh dự định sẽ làm thế trong khoảng ba giây nữa nếu y vẫn cứ nhìn anh hau háu như miếng bít tết còn ứa máu như thế.

Tự vệ, hiển nhiên rồi.

 Thế là John Watson quyết định thuận theo tình thế. Anh ngửa đầu ra sau, gập người lại, giả vờ đã bị nhiễm thuốc đến đảo điên quay cuồng. Anh cười, _cười mãi_ đến khi hai be sườn đau nhói, ngón tay vẫn đặt trên cò khẩu súng buông thõng bên đùi. Rồi không khí trong nhà thờ thay đổi, anh _cảm nhận_ được nó như những lần ở cùng Sherlock (lại do tập luyện mà thành). Tên linh mục thôi vờn quanh, y nhào đến, nhắm vào mạch máu trên cổ anh, còn John không phí chút thời gian tung ra câu chốt hạ phải nói là ngầu nhất từ trước đến giờ của anh.

“Rủi thay, ông lầm rồi,” John hất đầu nói, đứng thẳng dậy hết chiều cao 1m7 của mình, và bắn tên linh mục chết tại chỗ, ngay giữa hai mắt.

Y ngã vật xuống sàn gạch hai màu đen trắng, máu loang từng dòng trên mặt đất ca-rô.

Vài giây sau đó, John chỉ đứng _hít vào thở ra_ , rồi, gật đầu trong bóng tối, anh bỏ khẩu súng vào lại trong túi, và lấy điện thoại ra. Chiếc đèn pin đã lăn dưới một băng ghế cách đó vài mét, hiện đang rọi lên một bức kính màu ở phần sau nhà thờ, chỉ là một mảng nhỏ màu xanh lam và đỏ.  Nhưng John không có thời gian nhặt cây đèn lên để tìm hiểu xem lần này nhà thờ Công giáo lại chọn giai thoại máu me kinh dị nào để tưởng nhớ trong hình hài của kính, bởi vì anh phải làm một chuyện quan trọng hơn. Tới lúc phải thông báo cho nhà chức trách rằng anh, bằng cách nào đó, lại có dính líu tới một vụ án khét tiếng. Hay thật.

Nhịp thở của vị bác sĩ dần đều lại khi những ngón tay lướt trên bàn phím trong bóng tối. Anh chưa bao giờ, ngay ở giữa làn tên mũi đạn, quen được bản chất kì quái của thứ adrenaline gây nghiện kia khi nó trào dâng trong cơ thể sau mỗi lần lấy mạng người, dù là người xấu đi chăng nữa – nhưng anh _vẫn_ cảm thấy khá hơn nhờ nó. Trước sự nhẹ nhõm của anh, anh gần như không hề bị nhiễm thuốc.

Tin nhắn đầu tiên tất nhiên là gửi Sherlock, lúc nào cũng là Sherlock:

_Đừng giận nhé_

_Lỡ phá mất vụ án của cậu ở St. George rồi_

_Sau này nhớ cảm ơn tôi_

_Làm ơn trả lời tôi đi, nói gì cũng được_

-JW

Rồi tới Lestrade,

_Tới St. George, NHANH LÊN._

_Chuẩn bị giấy tờ đi, hình như tôi vừa mới giết một người đàn ông_

_Mang cả xe cứu thương nữa, biết đâu được. – JW_

_Chết tiệt. Đến ngay. – GL_

_Vậy là ba ly nhé. – JW_

_Dời buổi nhậu san—_

Đúng lúc đó anh nghe thấy một tiếng chuông báo tin nhắn quen đến _nhói tim_ vang lên nghèn nghẹn, tầm sáu mét về phía tay phải, ngay góc nhà thờ.

Trong bóng tối tuyệt đối.

Như thế không bình thường. Cả theo kiểu cũ, kiểu mới hay bất cứ kiểu nào cũng vậy.

Máu John lập tức đông lại thành đá, chiếc điện thoại rơi đánh cạch xuống sàn nhà nhớp nháp, và anh phải cúi xuống mò mẫm mất một lúc mới nhặt lên nhét bừa vào túi áo khoác. John không buồn cầm đèn pin lên. Anh chạy, tim anh đập nứt từng xương sườn, mỗi lần hai nhịp, anh lội qua vũng lầy của nỗi hãi hùng nguyên chất, đến chỗ góc nhà thờ tối mịt mùng và –

“Sherlock?”

Chỉ có tiếng ho khan trả lời anh và John đáp xuống đất bằng cả tứ chi, quờ quạng trong bóng tối. Sàn nhà nơi anh nghe thấy tiếng ho trơn nhớp lạ lùng, dù cố tìm chỗ bám, anh vẫn bị tuột tay, trượt chân, đến khi mọi phương hướng đảo lộn tùng phèo. Máu dây ra khắp quần áo, máu dính đầy tay và đầu gối anh, nhưng anh không quan tâm. Anh không còn quan tâm đến bất cứ chuyện gì nữa vì Sherlock đang chảy máu ở đâu đó rất gần anh, và đó chính là _chuyện tồi tệ nhất thế gian này_. Còn kinh khủng hơn cả cái hộp và khúc “Hành quân”. Còn tệ hơn máu khô trên chiếc khăn quàng cổ xanh thẳm ba năm trước. Còn chuyện anh làm đây, trơn trượt, mò mẫm, chẳng khác gì rơi tự do xuống hang thỏ vào thế giới Wonderland, chỉ có điều gớm ghiếc hơn gấp trăm vạn nghìn lần, _chó chết_ —

Lại một tiếng ho, và một bàn tay yếu ớt chẳng biết từ đâu nắm lấy tay anh. Không biết làm thế nào, anh lần theo bàn tay đó, và chưa đầy hai giây sau đã tìm đến Sherlock trong bóng tối, đang nằm sấp trên sàn gạch hai màu trắng đen. Không biết làm thế nào, John giật tung chiếc áo khoác anh đang mặc, vứt nó qua một bên, cúi xuống nâng thân thể xương gầy, đẫm máu ấm của gã lên, khỏi sàn nhà lạnh toát đến lạ lùng. Sherlock đã lạnh lắm rồi, gã không thể nào lạnh hơn nữa. Đơn giản là không thể. John Watson không phải kẻ sùng đạo, nhưng cả hai lại đang ở trong nhà thờ và dù gì anh cũng được rửa tội hồi mới sinh, nên anh chẳng thấy có vấn đề gì với những từ ngữ đang vuột khỏi miệng anh, khi anh nhẹ nhàng nhấc gã lên khỏi sàn nhà như bàn cờ, đặt gã vào lòng, ôm gã trong tay.

“Con xin người, lạy Chúa – xin người – làm ơn, xin người.”

Anh đặt những đầu ngón tay lên đôi môi mỏng nhợt nhạt, chỉ cảm nhận được bóng ma sương khói của hơi thở ngắt quãng mà gã thám tử đang khó nhọc hít vào buồng phổi. Mắt John giờ đã quen với bóng tối, nên khi anh thận trọng miết dọc đường nét đôi môi của gã đàn ông anh _gì đấy_ , anh có thể thấy cả đầu ngón tay mình cũng bê bết máu. Rồi anh cảm thấy những nếp da xô vào nhau dưới bàn tay anh, cho anh biết Sherlock đang cố mỉm cười vì anh, _thực sự_ đang rất cố gắng. Dù John chưa thấy được hoàn toàn, anh vẫn nhìn ra hai vệt xanh thiên thanh mảnh như nét cọ, cho anh biết gã cũng đang cố nhìn anh. Cả đời John chưa từng thấy điều gì làm tim anh vỡ nát như thế, dù anh đã chứng kiến rất nhiều việc đau lòng mà từ đó đến nay anh vẫn tránh nhắc đến.

 _Xin chào, lạy Chúa, trong ba năm qua tôi nhận ra rằng mình gì đấy cậu,_ John vừa nghĩ vừa ôm lấy gã sát vào thân thể mình hơn nữa. Họ đã qua ngưỡng ‘gần như’ rồi. Cuối cùng Sherlock cũng đã ở trong lòng anh, dẫu không như anh từng tưởng tượng, không giống một chút nào.

“Cái…đó,” có tiếng xương sườn răng rắc khi Sherlock hít vào và gã oằn người đau đớn, làm John phải giữ gã chặt hơn, “Câu chốt hạ - của anh – nếu đúng _ngữ pháp_ – thì hay hơn –”

John suýt chút nữa quăng gã xuống đất.

“Cậu đang chảy máu gần chết, thế mà vẫn còn hơi chỉnh ngữ pháp của tôi sao?! Đùa nhau à?”

“Mmm…chứ sao…kinh khủng quá mà—tôi--,”

“Im đi,” John ra lệnh, bàn tay không bận đỡ Sherlock sờ soạng những vết thương trên người gã. Cơn sốc khi thấy tình trạng của Sherlock đã qua đi, John đã có thể bắt đầu suy nghĩ như một bác sĩ. Dù chẳng thấy được gì mấy, anh vẫn có thể nhờ đến xúc giác trong bóng tối, và xúc giác bảo anh phần thân dưới của Sherlock đã bị cắt nát. Anh nhẹ hết cả người khi thấy nội tạng gã vẫn còn nguyên trong người. Thế nhưng, khi John rón rén lướt tay qua làn da xây xát lẫn với vải vóc rách bươm đầm đìa máu để kiểm tra vết thương, anh cắn môi khi thấy mỗi lần chạm vào là đau đớn lại khiến cơ thể gã run lẩy bẩy. Gã thốt vào ngực anh những âm thanh rất gần với tiếng rên rỉ, nếu quả thật trong suốt cuộc đời này gã có từng rên rỉ. Và mặc dù ai cũng biết rằng bản thân John Watson không phải loại người trốn tránh những thứ đau đớn, làm gã thám tử đau đớn lại là _một tội ác hoàn toàn đáng đem ra xử tử và tuyệt đối không chấp nhận được._

John không bao giờ muốn phải nghe lại âm thanh đó nữa.

Sherlock chẳng nói gì cả. Thay vào đó, gã giơ tay lên, đan ngón tay mình vào bàn tay anh đang đặt trên đôi vai gầy guộc cũa gã, áp nó lên miệng mình trong khi cố kiềm lại một tiếng nức nở. Sherlock yếu hơn cả một con mèo mới sinh trong tay anh. John cảm thấy phát bệnh.

“Đau chỗ nào?” John tuyệt vọng hỏi, rõ ràng đang quẫn trí cùng cực, anh với lấy chiếc áo khoác hồi nãy vứt sang một bên ấn vào bụng gã thám tử. Anh nghe chẳng khác gì thằng ngốc, anh biết thế, nhưng nếu anh biết được chỗ nào đau nhất, anh có thể cầm máu ở đó trước. Anh có thể vá víu gã đàn ông này ở một mức độ nào đó, nhưng một mức độ cao hơn đang sắp sửa trồi lên bề mặt. Những thứ như thế này không thể chặn lại được. Một khi đã biết, thì là _biết_.

“Tất cả,” Sherlock trả lời, câu chữ bện vào nhau, đầu gã tựa vào xương đòn của anh, “Hư không. Âm thanh và—“

“Không, tôi _cấm_. Không Faulkner gì gì hết. Im cái miệng lại nghe tôi nói một lần trong cuộc đời khốn nạn của cậu có được không? Xe cứu thương sắp đến rồi, chắc thế, trong thời gian chờ đợi,” John cắt ngang, miệng anh gần như chạm vào thái dương Sherlock, và anh nuốt xuống cơn hoảng loạn đang chẹn ngang yết hầu, “Hầu hết mọi người muốn được bắt đầu cuộc trò chuyện bằng câu ‘xin chào’ trước tiên, chứ không phải bị sửa lưng về ngữ pháp. Bây giờ, tôi có vài thứ cần phải nói cho cậu biết, trong khi cả hai ta vẫn còn kẹt ở cái xó này. Cậu phải dỏng tai lên mà nghe, bởi vì cậu đang bị thương, còn tôi đang cứu mạng cậu, hơn nữa cậu cũng không thể ngắt ngang rồi bỏ chạy được. Tôi với cậu phải làm việc này theo cách bình thường, vì lợi ích của tôi. Không phải kiểu bình thường bình thường. Mà là kiểu bình thường của tôi với cậu ấy. Kiểu cả hai chúng ta đều muốn ấy. Tôi cần cậu giả vờ quay ngược thời gian về mười một tháng trước, cậu vừa mới xông vào căn hộ của tôi. Cứ coi như chúng ta giống như hầu hết mọi người, thì hầu hết mọi người lúc này sẽ nói gì, hở Ngài Châm Chọc?”

“Việc này…thật vô bổ,” gã thám tử khúc khắc ho trong khi John cẩn thận gỡ tay hai người ra để đỡ lấy đầu Sherlock, “Anh đâu phải—”

“Biết rồi, tôi không phải hầu hết mọi người, tôi hiểu cậu đang nói gì, cậu cũng nói với tôi rồi, nhưng giờ tôi cần nói điều tương tự với cậu nếu cậu để cho tôi nói. Tôi với cậu đôi khi không nói cùng một ngôn ngữ, bây giờ cậu sẽ học nói thứ tiếng của tôi bởi vì tôi cần cậu làm thế, khi nào cậu khỏe lại tôi sẽ học thứ tiếng của cậu, ngay lúc này cậu đang làm dây hết máu lên cái áo khoác tôi thích nhất đấy cho nên cứ. _Làm đi_ xem nào. Cậu biết rõ tôi muốn nghe gì mà, nói đi.”

Trong hai giây, Sherlock không nói gì, chỉ hít vào từng hơi run rẩy.

“Hầu hết mọi người sẽ nói – _ah_ —” Sherlock bật kêu lên khi John ấn vào bụng gã để cầm máu, “Xin chào.”

Đây, _đây_ chính là kiểu bình thường mới của hai người, kiểu bình thường đáng ra phải bắt đầu mười một tháng trước khi Sherlock xuất hiện ở căn hộ IKEA của anh. Sau khi John đấm cho gã một cú gã rất đáng phải nhận, lẽ ra họ sẽ ngồi xuống bên bàn ‘Kivik’, lẽ ra sẽ nói cho nhau rất nhiều điều thay vì chôn vùi, dồn nén những điều đó lại để rồi sống trong cái thế giới điên rồ của những ‘gần như’ cùng ‘bỏ ngỏ’. Nhưng giờ họ sẽ bắt đầu, kiểu bình thường mới toanh này, mặc kệ Sherlock có thích hay không, bởi lần này, là vì lợi ích của chính gã. Anh sẽ dạy gã thám tử nói những điều này bằng ngôn ngữ của anh, rồi dần dà, Sherlock sẽ dạy lại cho anh ngôn ngữ của gã. Anh sẽ bắt đầu ngay bây giờ bởi vì giữ Sherlock trong vòng kiểm soát là một công việc toàn thời gian, một công việc John Watson sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ. Anh sẽ đấu tranh vì nó, anh sẽ đấu tranh với cả _Chúa trời_ vì người đàn ông anh _yêu_.

“Được rồi, bắt đầu lại đi, hãy quay ngược mười một tháng qua trở lại từ đầu,” John thì thào, mắt đã ầng ậc nước, dịu dàng ôm lấy gã vào lòng. Anh bắt đầu thở dốc, bởi vì phải nói ra điều này, những điều trước nay vốn bị chôn vủi và bỏ ngỏ, làm anh phát hoảng, nhưng việc này, _việc này_ rất quan trọng, “Xin chào, tôi _yêu_ cậu, thằng khốn đẹp đẽ ạ. Đến giờ chắc cậu đã biết rồi, chắc cậu đã biết từ rất lâu rồi, trước cả khi cậu bỏ đi tối nay mà không có tôi vì cậu quá cùng quẫn, trước cả khi cậu từ cõi chết trở về, khi cậu đứng trên cái mái nhà chết tiệt ấy, khi tôi và cậu không ai nhắc đến những thứ cả hai đều né tránh, và sẽ mãi né tránh vì chúng ta là thế đấy. Vậy nên làm ơn ở bên tôi đi, để ta có thể _tiếp tục_ né tránh. Ta sẽ về lại căn hộ 221B, tôi sẽ ngồi ghế của tôi, cậu sẽ ngồi ghế của cậu, trước lò sưởi, rồi cậu sẽ đi đến hôn tôi, hoặc tựa đầu lên lòng tôi – thế nào cũng được, tôi không cần biết – rồi tôi sẽ _không_ kể cho cậu nghe mình nghĩ gì về ừmm, gần như không gì khác ngoài việc này trong suốt năm năm qua, còn cậu sẽ _không_ nói cho tôi biết cậu quan tâm tôi như điên như dại. Cậu sợ rằng chuyện này rồi sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu, bởi vì cả hai ta bấy lâu nay đều quá khốn khổ đến nỗi không tin được rằng mình có thể làm việc này cho ra hồn. Cậu biết không? Tôi cũng sợ như cậu, sợ đến chết khiếp đi được, nhưng tôi cần cậu ở bên để chúng ta có thể biến nó thành một thảm họa _thật đẹp_. Tôi biết bây giờ cậu không tin, nhưng tôi hứa với cậu, Sherlock, rằng chuyện này sẽ _kinh khủng_ lắm đây. Tôi với cậu sẽ quay lại kiểu bình thường mới của hai chúng ta, cậu sẽ nói ‘xin chào’, tôi sẽ đáp lại ‘xin chào’, rồi cậu sẽ nói tôi không phải ‘hầu hết mọi người’, cuộc sống của chúng ta sẽ không bình thường kiểu bình thường, mà bình thường theo kiểu của _chúng ta_ , sẽ có những lúc thật tệ, nhưng sẽ có những lúc thật hoàn hảo nữa. Cuộc sống của chúng ta sẽ một _mớ bòng bong_ thật huy hoàng đầy những án mạng, xác người, cãi vã và nội tạng treo sang cả ban công bà Turner nhà bên. Nên _xin cậu_ , hãy ở bên tôi. _Xin chào_.”

Cơn lũ nhẹ nhõm rần rật trong huyết mạch anh gần như bù lại được những giọt nước mắt đã bắt đầu lăn tròn trên má. John Watson chưa bao giờ là kẻ nói những lời đao to búa lớn, anh thường âm thầm cắn răng chịu đựng hơn. Như thế mới ra dáng người lính. Nhưng nụ cười sáng bừng trên khuông mặt thanh tú đó, cùng với câu rì rầm không đầu không cuối bên ngực áo mà đoạn độc thoại vừa nãy mang lại cho anh đã bù đắp lại tất cả. John lấy ngón cái vuốt lọn tóc bết máu trên trán Sherlock, cúi đầu xuống để được gần người trong vòng tay hơn.

“Gì thế?” Anh thì thầm vào thái dương mát lạnh phi tự nhiên của gã thám tử.

Giọng Sherlock trầm thấp đến gần như không tồn tại, chỉ là những rung động từ dây thanh quản và một luồng hơi phả vào ngực anh. Nó cũng bấp bênh, ngấp nghé bên bờ vực không tồn tại. Nhưng rồi Sherlock mỉm cười như kẻ mê sảng, có cảm tưởng như mặt gã sẽ nứt ra rồi vỡ tan thành trăm ngàn mảnh vụn – dẫu đang đau đớn, bầm dập, đẫm máu, gã chưa bao giờ đẹp đến thế. Gã vừa là muôn vạn sắc màu rực rỡ, vừa là bóng tối, vừa là hy vọng, vừa là ánh sáng. Tiếng bước chân dồn dập và còi báo động vọng tới xa xa đâu đó ngoài nhà thờ, nhưng John không thực sự để tâm. Anh không thực sự để tâm bởi vì anh đang bận tan chảy trước nụ cười đó, trong lúc gã thám tử yếu ớt với lấy bàn tay đang đỡ dưới đầu gã, một lần nữa đan tay gã với tay anh, và đặt đôi môi ướt máu lên những khớp tay anh.

“Xin chào…” Sherlock nói, giọng gã yếu và khào, cố nhìn vào mắt John khi vẫn nằm trong tay anh, “‘Không phải Hầu hết Mọi người’ ạ. Bài độc thoại của anh…cũng khá là hấp dẫn đấy, nhưng tôi muốn anh im miệng mà hôn tôi hơn.”

Và khi nhân viên cấp cứu rầm rập chạy qua cửa nhà thờ, John cúi đầu xuống và tự nguyện, ôi mới tự nguyện làm sao, làm theo lời gã.


	8. Chapter 8

Có vẻ như trớ trêu và Sherlock Holmes luôn đi với nhau như hình với bóng.

Trong quá khứ đã thế, tương lai sẽ vẫn vậy. Điều này là bình thường, kiểu bình thường mới, vừa mới bắt đầu khoảng sáu tiếng trước. John thích kiểu này không để đâu cho hết.

Tuy nhiên, anh lại không thích _chuyện này_.

Vì một lý do nào đó, thứ duy nhất mắt John chịu dán vào là cây thông Giáng sinh tí tẹo phủ kim tuyến lòe loẹt đặt trên chiếc bàn không một con vi khuẩn trong phòng chờ cho người nhà bệnh nhân phẫu thuật ở Bệnh viện Univeristy College, khi anh ngồi chết dí trên chiếc ghế xước xát lót đệm, hai tay nắm chặt nhau đến mỗi các khớp xương chuyển từ tê râm ran sang hoàn toàn mất hết mẹ cảm giác. May thay, vì anh là bác sĩ, cũng có thể bởi vì anh đã nhận đủ quả báo nghiệp chướng cho cả một kiếp người trong tất cả mọi khía cạnh của đời anh, một y tá trực cấp cứu đã đoái thương cho bộ quần áo sũng máu anh đang mặc, giờ thì anh đã thay sang bộ đồng phục màu xanh tử đinh hương từ đầu đến chân của bệnh viện. Lestrade ngồi bên cạnh, mặt nhăn lại như không bao giờ dãn ra được, trong khi luôn tay hý hoáy viết hồ sơ báo cáo tường trình các thứ về việc vừa xảy ra tối hôm qua.

Không có Sherlock. Sherlock đang trong phòng phẫu thuật.

Với John, khi anh nhìn chòng chọc cái cây nhỏ, mọi thứ khác – tiếng bút của Lestrade chạy soàn soạt trên giấy, bài “Mười hai ngày Giáng sinh” bản piano tuôn ra từ loa gắn trên trần thang máy – đều trở nên nhạt nhòa, chỉ là những hỗn tạp tác động lên giác quan, không hơn, không có ý nghĩa gì cả. Anh có thể đổ tại chất gây ảo giác mà anh đã hít phải.

Anh không đổ tại chất gây ảo giác.

“Nè, anh không có lỗi gì hết.” Lestrade thử đánh tiếng sau một khoảng thời gian có trời mới biết là bao lâu.

“Tôi đâu có nói là lỗi của tôi, chỉ là tôi…” anh để giọng mình nhỏ dần, mất hút, mắt vẫn không rời chậu cây. Màu bạc ánh kim, cùng lắm cao chừng ba mươi phân, được trang hoàng xấu đến khó tả -- làm anh nhớ tới cây thông của bà dì họ hàng xa mỗi khi anh ở nhà bà sau giờ học. Bằng nhựa, cũng màu bạc. Anh và Harry mỗi năm đều cãi nhau ỏm tỏi xem đứa nào được treo ngôi sao lên ngọn cây, và mỗi năm chị anh đều thắng, vì chị cao hơn, đến khi anh lên 8, còn chị 9 tuổi, anh cao vọt lên tận 7 phân nội trong một mùa hè và cuối cùng cũng giành phần thắng.

 _“Chiến thắng chỉ là ảo ảnh của triết gia và kẻ ngu muội,” –_ Kim tuyến và bạc và đỏ, đỏ, đỏ -- _Đây không phải thứ tôi muốn tặng cậu Giáng sinh đâu, đồ -- Bảy rồi sáu rồi mười một rồi năm rồi chín rồi hai mươi dặm hôm nay---_

“Bác sĩ Watson?”

Một phụ nữ mảnh mai tóc nâu, khoảng 33 tuổi, đang đứng trước mặt hai người, tháo khẩu trang phẫu thuật. Vào một ngày khác, ở một thế giới khác, có lẽ cô ấy sẽ đốn gục tim anh; tuy nhiên, giờ đầu óc lại đang bận bịu với Sherlock trong phòng mổ. Đầu anh ngẩng phắt lên khi rốt cuộc cũng nhận ra đây không phải cơn mơ, và vội vàng nhỏm dậy khỏi ghế.

“À, vâng, xin lỗi cô,” anh nói, chìa tay ra, “tôi là bác sĩ Watson.”

“Vâng, bác sĩ Watson. Bạn trai anh đã sang phòng Hồi sức Cấp cứu, tình trạng sức khỏe ổn định, nhưng bị đâm khá nhiều nhát. Tổng cộng sáu vết thương. Mất máu nặng, hiện chúng tôi vẫn đang truyền máu cho cậu ấy. Thủng phổi, đã được dẫn ống và hiện đang thở bình thường. Chúng tôi cũng đã khâu lại vết thương ở ruột. Còn về thương tật vĩnh viễn, thận trái của cậu ấy buộc phải _cắt bỏ_ \--”

Dù biết mắt viên thanh tra đã ngước khỏi mớ giấy tờ để chĩa vào mặt mình, John không phân bua gì vụ ‘bạn trai’. Còn nhiều chuyện đáng lo hơn là đi đính chính một thứ, ừm, không cần phải đính chính nữa.

“May là cậu ta có tới hai quả thận,” John gượng đáp, cố tìm chút hài hước trong một tình huống không có gì gọi là hài hước cả, như mọi khi.

Cô bác sĩ mỉm cười chiếu lệ và đặt tay lên chiếc hông mảnh khảnh. Trong một thế giới khác, _chắc chắn_ anh sẽ bị cô đốn gục, nhưng đâu đó trong nhà thờ nhập nhoạng, anh đã tự nguyện quăng mình vào chốn Wonderland không lối thoát, vào vùng hỗn mang toàn bích của việc _gì đấy_ với Sherlock Holmes. Cả thân thể anh dù một tế bào cũng không muốn quay trở lại.

“Đó chính là vấn đề tiếp theo đây,” cô nói, “thận phải của cậu ấy đã bị _đứt lìa_. Hiện cậu ấy đang được cho chạy thận, nhưng tình trạng này cần phải được ghép tạng, càng sớm càng tốt. Chúng tôi đã đưa cậu ấy vào danh sách và xếp thứ tự ưu tiên hết khả năng, tuy nhiên, chi còn một tuần nữa là đến Giáng sinh nên mọi việc khá rồi ren bận bịu, chắc anh cũng hiểu. Sẽ mất ít lâu.”

Tim John chết đứng ngay giữa một nhịp đập dang dở. Có trớ trêu, và rồi có _trớ trêu đến độc địa_. Và rồi có một điều ước trong danh sách Giáng sinh của Sherlock mà Molly, hay Lestrade, hay bất cứ ai trên trái đất này cũng không đáp ứng được, bởi vì duy nhất John Watson mới có thể hoàn thiện một danh sách theo cách này.

“Cậu ta làm sao chạy thận cả đời được – mất _bao lâu_?” Anh hỏi, cổ họng bỗng nhiên khô như cát.

“Còn tùy vào tìm được người phù hợp sớm hay muộn. Có khi vài giờ. Có khi vài tuần hay vài tháng. Thời gian trung bình trên danh sách chờ hiện đang là 1110 ngày.”

Có trớ trêu, và rồi có _trớ trêu đến độc địa_. Cả hai đều theo sát Sherlock như hình với bóng.

Trớ trêu đến mức độ này không hề bình thường; nó là kiểu bình thường của riêng hai người, kiểu bình thường vừa mới thiết lập.

Nhưng John vẫn yêu nó vì (gạch chân) John Watson yêu Sherlock Holmes.

_“Về mặt xác suất, khả năng anh hiến tạng cho tôi còn cao hơn khả năng anh thành công trong vụ này.”_

Tất nhiên, theo lời Lestrade, John trông không khác gì một người bạn trai gương mẫu khi anh đứng giữa phòng chờ dành cho người nhà bệnh nhân phẫu thuật, mặc đồng phục màu xanh đinh tử hương của bệnh viện, mắt nhìn cây thông kim tuyến và hít vào mùi máu của Sherlock vẫn còn ám trên da dù anh đã kì cọ tay đến tận _hai lần_ gần bốn tiếng đồng hồ trước. Có lẽ đúng là như thế, rằng anh là bạn trai của gã, và gã là bạn trai anh, nhưng chẳng cần phải gán tên cho những thứ vốn không thể diễn đạt. Họ yêu nhau, sâu đậm tận xương tủy, và giờ họ sẽ học cách biểu lộ tình yêu đó một cách thật tiết chế.

Đến cuối cùng, thì chỉ có thế mà thôi.

“Để tôi, tôi sẽ cho cậu ta một quả thận,” anh nói, “Chúng tôi có cùng nhóm máu, tôi biết cô sẽ phải làm xét nghiệm mô, máu các loại. Tôi sẽ kí giấy tờ để bắt đầu thủ tục ngay – tôi biết bình thường phải mất hàng tuần mới xong xuôi, nhưng tôi có quen biết một người làm trong chính phủ, anh ta sẽ đẩy nhanh quy trình hết mức mà một người bình thường, hoặc đúng hơn là không bình thường, có thể làm được.”

Cô bác sĩ kinh ngạc. “Nếu anh phù hợp, anh có chắc _100%_ là anh muốn hiến tạng sống không?”

“Vâng, hoàn toàn chắc,” John thở ra. Nhiều người, thực ra là hầu hết mọi người, không thẩm được khiếu hài hước của anh, nhưng nếu Sherlock có ngồi kế bên Lestrade thay vì nằm mê man với đống dây nhợ và máy móc gắn đầy người, hẳn gã sẽ ngửa đầu ra sau cười phá lên, khoe hàm răng như ngọc trai, và ý nghĩ Sherlock sẽ lại cất tiếng cười là ý nghĩ duy nhất anh quan tâm ngay lúc này, hay mãi mãi về sau.

“Nói cho cùng,” John nói tiếp, bóng ma của một nụ cười khô khan lướt qua môi anh, “như thế cũng _đỡ_ đi một thứ tôi phải tặng cho cậu ta Giáng sinh này.”

 **

“Trùng hợp làm sao,” một giọng nói rành rọt từ tốn vang lên từ đầu kia phòng bệnh khi John hấp háy mắt quay trở lại dương gian khoảng bảy mươi hai giờ sau, “Anh lại phù hợp.”

Vị bác sĩ nén tiếng than thầm trong bụng, và cố tập trung đếm tiếng bíp bíp chói tai của hai chiếc máy đo nhịp tim trong phòng Hồi sức Cấp cứu, mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền. Anh biết thừa nhịp đếm còn lại là của ai, tất nhiên, còn _anh trai_ của gã thì đang cố ép anh trò chuyện khi anh còn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh táo. Thảo nào Mycroft khét tiếng về tài thẩm vấn. Máu lạnh, con trai cả nhà Homes đúng là máu lạnh. Anh vừa mới tỉnh dậy mới có _hai giây_ là cùng.

“Các phân tích xác suất thường không nghiêng về phía có lợi cho ta lắm,” giọng nói đó tiếp tục trầm ngâm, “tuy vậy, đứa em quý hóa của tôi dường như khá thoải mái khi làm kẻ ngoại lệ trong mọi cung cách.”

John muốn trả lời lắm, nhưng anh vừa mới chống cùi chỏ nhỏm dậy và mở mắt ra, thì một đợt sóng hoa mắt buồn nôn đã ập xuống, làm anh có cảm giác như bao tử mình đã bị cắt ra và xoay mòng mòng đâu khoảng một trăm mười một lần. Xuất sắc. Những lần phẫu thuật bán cấp thiết trước anh còn quá nhỏ không nhớ được bao nhiêu chi tiết (a-mi-đan, hồi ba tuổi, hình như thế. Còn phẫu thuật ở vai anh còn không nhớ nó tròn méo thế nào), thế nên trải nghiệm này mới đây, mới đến giật mình. May thay, khoảng dừng tạm thời cho phép anh khảo sát môi trường xung quanh và tỉnh táo được thêm một chút. Anh và Sherlock đang ở trong phòng Hồi sức Cấp cứu dịch vụ, chỉ có hai chiếc giường trắng, một bức màn xanh để ngăn đôi phòng ra nếu họ muốn tách riêng (không hề), hai chiếc bàn con đặt cạnh giường, và một chiếc ghế nhựa Mycroft đang chễm chệ lên. Phòng tối om, chỉ có ánh sáng nhờ nhờ của mớ máy móc cộng với ô vuông nho nhỏ bằng đèn nhấp nháy tươi vui viền quanh cửa sổ. Vị bác sĩ nhìn quanh, và dựa vào bầu trời bên ngoài, suy luận rằng bây giờ đang là rạng đông, hay ít nhất cũng là khởi đầu của rạng đông, một vừng sáng dịu dàng dần sưởi ấm đường chân trời London đen như than. Rồi một đợt sóng buồn nôn nữa ập tới. Chó chết.

“Anh chờ tôi ---” John nhắm nghiền mắt lại, một khuỷu tay vẫn chống người lên, “một phút được không?”

“Tất nhiên rồi,” giọng Mycroft ra chiều thích thú. John hy vọng là hắn đang lấy chuyện này, cái chuyện trớ trêu này, làm vui. Trong một thoáng, anh băn khoăn về bản danh sách, tự hỏi người anh nhà Holmes có biết tình huống này thực sự trớ trêu tới mức nào không bởi vì –

“Nhân tiện anh đang thắc mắc, tôi tình cờ _có biết_ về bản danh sách Giáng sinh. Cả hai bản. Rất hấp dẫn.”

Đáng khâm phục làm sao, anh cố nén được một tiếng thở dài não nề.

 _Hai anh em nhà Holmes_ , John thầm nghĩ khi một lần nữa hé mắt ra và nhỏm dậy ngồi thẳng trên giường, _sẽ đưa mình_ _xuống_ _mồ_ , _bằng cách này hay cách khác._

John xoay xoay cổ và đưa mắt nhìn Mycroft, hắn đang ngồi uể oải trên ghế nhựa bên phần phòng của Sherlock, lơ đãng lật giở chồng hồ sơ dày như tiểu thuyết Chiến tranh và Hòa bình đặt trên đùi.  Khi John cố quay mặt về phía hắn, chỉ có cảm giác căng nhức mơ hồ bên bụng phải cho anh biết cơ thể mình đã thiếu đi một cơ quan bán quan trọng. Nhưng anh nhận ra khi lớp chăn cọ vào hai ba lớp vải thô, rằng hình như đội ngũ bác sĩ khá là tử tế vì anh không chỉ mặc chiếc áo choàng của bệnh nhân, mà còn có chiếc quần đồng phục màu đinh tử hương và cả _vớ_ nữa. Thích thật. _Bất_ bình thường thật. Phẫu thuật không cấp thiết đúng là tốt hơn phẫu thuật cấp nhiều. Nếu sau này phải làm chuyện từa tựa như thế này nữa, nếu sau này anh nghĩ Sherlock cần một một thứ gì đó tương tự, anh sẽ lại ghé bệnh viện này. _Xuất sắc_ bỏ mẹ ra.

Mycroft đóng sầm tập hồ sơ lại, chuyển hướng ánh mắt sang John. Nhưng hắn lại có vẻ khá dễ chịu, có lẽ vì khắc tinh truyền kiếp của hắn vẫn đang nằm mê man trước mặt, gần hai mét về tay trái.

“Dù _rất muốn_ nán lại chứng kiến khúc dạo đầu nồng nặc của tình yêu chắc chắn sẽ nảy nở giữa hai người ngay khi em tôi _tỉnh dậy_ , tôi lại đang vướng phải một…vấn đề nhỏ đang hình thành ở Philippines. Vì thế, mong anh ghi nhớ một số điều sau đây: a) nghiêm cấm cho em tôi tiếp xúc với methadone trừ khi anh muốn bị chuyển sang khu tâm lý thần kinh cho đến khi xuất viện, b) thời gian hồi phục của hai người lần lượt là sáu và tám ngày, cho nên c) gia đình chúng tôi mong được đón tiếp hai người vào bữa tối Đêm Giáng sinh vào tuần tới. Xin đến đúng giờ, đã ba năm rồi Sherlock mới về dự bữa tối Giáng sinh và Mẹ rất không hài lòng khi em ấy đến trễ.”

Bị chính phủ Anh ra lệnh đến nhà chính phủ dự bữa tối đêm Giáng sinh, John hoàn toàn không biết phải đáp lại thế nào, nên anh chọn cách lờ tịt nó đi. Vào thời điểm hiện tại, nếu anh cứ nghiền ngẫm về lời mời (giống lệnh triệu tập hơn), thì thế nào nó cũng sẽ khởi phát một cơn nhộn nhạo vô thức ở cường độ nhất định nơi ruột gan anh, trong khi bây giờ anh đang rất dễ chịu ấm áp trong chiếc quần đồng phục cùng với vớ, mọi thứ đều đang an lành. Vậy nên, John lảng đi:

“Sherlock,” John bật cười và sau đó khẽ nhăn mặt khi con đau bên sườn nhói lên qua làn da vẫn còn mẫn cảm, “lúc nào cũng trễ.”

“Từ giờ chuyện đó chấm dứt,” Mycroft đáp ngay và đứng dậy, tập hồ sơ khổng lồ yên vị dưới cánh tay. Có vẻ như việc ở Philippines, bất kể là cái gì, cũng rất khẩn cấp. Không khẩn cấp bằng đứa em suýt mất mạng, nhưng đủ khẩn cấp để khiến hắn phải đi xử lý ngay một khi John, bất kể anh đang _là gì_ của Shelock, tỉnh dậy.

“Vậy thôi à? Anh cứ thế…đi mất? Anh tới đây nói những chuyện tôi thừa biết rồi ra lệnh cho tôi đến ăn tối ở nhà anh, xong thì đi à?”

Mycroft mỉm nụ cười căng cứng, lịch thiệp đặc trưng, nụ cười hắn luôn trưng ra cho John và có lẽ thỉnh thoảng cho vài chính khách nữa, hắn vừa cười vừa hiền lành lướt mắt một vòng quanh căn phòng dịch vụ.

“Thật trùng hợp làm sao khi hai người được vào phòng này.”

“Vâng, cảm ơn anh. Tôi biết rồi, là nhờ anh. Mấy phòng Hồi sức Cấp cứu dịch vụ này chắc là khó vào lắm đấy. Xuất sắc lắm. Cả hai chúng tôi đội ơn anh; tôi thay mặt em trai anh nói hộ vậy.”

Vẻ mặt chuyển từ hiền lành sang tập trung, sắc sảo. Mycroft thở ra một hơi bằng đường mũi, nhìn lên trần nhà, chắc lưỡi và khẽ đảo mắt. Đó là phiên bản cầu nguyện với khoa học của riêng hắn, hoặc tới cái của nợ gì đấy mà hắn tin vào. Nhiều khả năng là William Pitt, cái ông đầu tiên ấy. Có thể là Churchill. Cả MI5 nữa, cái đấy là chắc chắn.

“Thật trùng hợp là _phòng này cùng với những bệnh nhân trong đây_ nằm dưới sự giám sát của một y tá đã được thuyết phục để nhắm mắt làm ngơ mọi bất thường của hệ thống theo dõi trong vài giờ tới. Tất nhiên, việc này có nghĩa là, ồ, người nào nằm ở _đúng_ cái giường anh đang nằm có thể tháo các mối nối với máy móc, nếu người đó muốn, bởi vì với kiến thức của một bác sĩ, người đó hiểu rõ các nguy cơ của việc ghép tạng và sẽ _không đi quá giới hạn_ , mà không phải quá lo lắng về cô y tá vừa đề cập để được gần, xem nào, bệnh nhân ở cái giường mà em tôi đang nằm giả vờ ngủ kia.”

 _Ồ_.

“Hơn nữa, tôi thiết nghĩ cũng đến lúc nên cảnh báo anh về những nguy hiểm tiềm ẩn đang đợi anh nếu anh làm bất cứ điều gì ngu ngốc đến lố bịch thảm hại, ví dụ như làm tổn thương cái cơ quan nội tạng mà em tôi luôn khẳng định là mình không có chẳng hạn. Tuy nhiên, để anh làm được như thế đòi hỏi em tôi phải sở hữu cơ quan đó trước đã, một việc hiển nhiên là bất khả thi dù trong những tình huống _khả quan_ nhất. Bên cạnh đó, trong một bước ngoặt bất ngờ của trớ trêu, anh lại thích nguy hiểm, còn tôi thì ghét phải làm bất cứ việc gì đòi hỏi tôi phải…thuyết phục các lãnh đạo bệnh viện hơn mức tôi đã làm trong ba ngày qua. Bảo trọng, John. Các ca ghép tim rất, rất hiếm khi được suôn sẻ như thế này đấy. Và chuyển lời chúc Giáng sinh vui vẻ cho em tôi,” Mycroft chốt lại khi hắn ra đến cửa, “Hẹn gặp lại vào tuần sau, đúng 6 giờ chiều.”

Một khi đã vượt qua cú sốc của những gì Mycroft nói, bất kể nó là cái khỉ khô gì, John mất xấp xỉ ba phút để tiến hành thể theo lời khuyên của hắn, xếp máy đo nhịp tim, ống truyền tĩnh mạch cùng các ống khác thành một đống nhỏ trên giường, rồi tắt luôn cả mấy cái máy. Có thể không được khôn ngoan lắm, nhưng anh biết mình đang làm gì. Dù sao anh cũng là bác sĩ, và hiện giờ, anh thấy ổn. Đúng là có hơi mệt, nhưng vẫn ổn.  

John khập khiễng đến bên giường Sherlock, tim anh vô thức xoắn lại khổ sở khi nhìn thấy gã, tên thám tử anh yêu, nằm nhợt nhạt và tiều tụy trên giường, người gắn đầy ống với đủ loại dây nhợ. Đôi mắt hút hồn của gã khép hờ, một ống truyền tĩnh mạch được dán vào mu bàn tay nổi gân xanh. Một vuông bông gòn đắp lên ngay nơi vai nối với cổ, và anh đoán còn nhiều mảng như thế nữa dưới lớp chăn xốp và áo choàng mỏng như giấy màu xanh lơ kia. Nhưng John không muốn phải nhìn những thứ đó ngay lúc này. Có lẽ một lát nữa, còn hiện giờ thì không. Hiện giờ anh còn mải tập trung vào việc gã đàn ông này vẫn còn sống và rằng hai người sẽ có một kiểu bình thường mới toanh để mà trông ngóng.

Sherlock trở mình trên chồng gối, dường như cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của anh.

John muốn hôn gã.

Tuy nhiên, anh cũng biết một trong hai người vẫn còn gắn với một chiếc máy đo nhịp tim cực kì nhạy, nên anh kìm lại.

“Xin chào, cậu dậy rồi à?” John nói thật khẽ khàng, nhìn xuống gã thám tử đang mơ màng và chạm đầu ngón tay mình vào đường cong góc cạnh của đôi môi Sherlock.

Mắt vẫn nhắm, Sherlock mỉm một nụ cười gần như mèo Cheshire, cười như kẻ mê sảng.

John cố nén tiếng cười và nhịp ngón tay lên miệng gã, lòng bỗng nhẹ bẫng.

“Không,” John âu yếm chỉnh lại, lần tay theo nụ cười của Sherlock, “không phải – cậu thức từ nãy giờ rồi, có đúng không? Tất nhiên là thế rồi, đồ khốn giả nai. Hy vọng cậu cũng thấy màn nói chuyện khi nãy thú vị như tôi.”

Để đáp lại, Sherlock mở mắt ra ngước nhìn John, và miệng gã chuyển từ nụ cười Cheshire đơn thuần thành cái ngoác miệng _chói lòa_ của kẻ tâm thần vô phương chữa trị. Rồi Sherlock _bật cười thành tiếng_ , ngật ngưỡng bởi morphine và oxycodone và một ngàn lẻ một thứ thuốc bệnh viện kê cho gã, làm máy đo nhịp tim nhảy loạn xạ, kêu bíp bíp liên hồi; họ sẽ bị tó cổ bất cứ phút nào, nhưng anh cho rằng mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thỏa thôi, đến cuối cùng họ luôn ổn thòa, bằng một cách nào đó.

“Hạ nhịp tim _xuống_ đi,” John rít lên, “không là cả hai ta bị xích vào giường bây giờ, thằng ngốc này.”

“Xin chào,” Sherlock líu quíu nói với nụ cười đẹp nhất trần gian, thanh tú đến thổn thức, giọng hắn lười nhác, đặc quánh khi hắn làm theo lời John như có phép màu, “Anh nói đúng, John, Giáng sinh năm nay đến sớm _thật_. Quá hoàn hảo – không. Không chỉ hoàn hảo, mà là xuất sắc mĩ mãn. Tôi đã có một phần của anh. Không còn điều gì tốt hơn thế này nữa. Đây là món quà tuyệt nhất từ trước đến giờ. Tôi _yêu_ Giáng sinh.”

“ _Cậu,”_ John nói với đôi môi cũng đang căng ra một góc rất đáng ngại khi anh cẩn thận mơn trớn đầu ngón tay trên lòng cổ tay trắng nõn của Sherlock, như anh đã ‘gần như’ chạm vào vô số lần trước đây, “còn phê hơn cả con tê tê ấy.”

“Anh yêu tôi.”

“À, đúng rồi, không ngờ -- ờ thì. Hóa ra cậu có nhớ, hay lắm. Suy luận tốt đấy. Sau này đỡ phải nói lại, cũng khó xử.”

“Anh yêu tôi, còn tôi có một nội tạng của anh.” Sherlock tự mình lẩm bẩm như thể đây là suy luận đột phá nhất đời gã, mắt hắn là hai đốm lửa _rừng rực_ do tác dụng của thuốc giảm đau liều cao, “Giáng sinh đến rồi. Đây đúng là món quà bù đắp lại đủ _ba mươi tư_ mùa Giáng sinh. Tôi muốn một quả thận, và được tặng thận của _chính anh_. Ôi, Ông già Nô-en, ông thật là thần diệu, con chưa từng nghi ngờ khả năng của ông đâu ạ, con chỉ thử ông thôi.”

“Gì đây hả? Cậu là thằng nhóc năm tuổi đấy à? Ông già Nô-en làm gì có thật, đồ hâm, tôi đã bảo cậu từ lâu rồi mà,” John vừa nói vừa cúi xuống áp môi lên miệng Sherlock, chỉ hôn phớt qua khóe môi đang nhoẻn cười mê sảng của gã. Gã bị tọng nhiều thuốc giảm đau đến nỗi John _nếm_ được cả vị oxycodone. Quá xuất sắc. Sherlock ngọ nguậy, giơ tay về phía anh, lòng bàn tay ấp lấy bên má John, kéo đôi môi họ thêm gần nhau. Điều đó làm việc của John trở nên khó khăn hơn nhiều, nhưng nói cho công bằng thì chẳng ai dám bảo việc gì liên quan đến Sherlock Holmes là dễ dàng cả. Sherlock là thế, một thử thách toàn bích, và cũng không còn _hão huyền_ nữa. Họ đã vượt qua ngưỡng ‘gần như’, không còn loay hoay trong cái ngõ cụt ‘bỏ ngỏ’ nữa. Giờ rào chắn đã sụp đổ, hai người sẽ tiếp tục nói với nhau những điều này khi học nói ngôn ngữ của nhau.

“Cậu _làm ơn làm phước_ nằm yên một chút xem nào,” John nói, miệng vẫn kề sát bên Sherlock, ngay lập tức tay hắn lỏng ra và anh cuối cùng cũng dứt ra được, “Tôi có _việc phải làm_ đây này, mà hiện giờ việc đó còn khó hơn cả kiểm tra một con bạch tuộc ấy. Cậu cứ như cái vị thần Ấn Độ gì đấy, toàn tay là tay, _sờ nắm lung tung_. Thôi ngay, để tôi xem cậu có làm bục bố nó mấy mũi khâu ra chưa nào.”

 “Vâng, _thưa bác sĩ_.”

“Ừm, _hài_ lắm,” John mỉm cười đáp lại, nhẹ nhàng kéo cổ áo Sherlock ra và ghé mắt nhìn vào trong. Anh thấy được ống nối ở khoang ngực, ở dưới nữa bụng Sherlock trắng bệch, nhợt đến mức những vết xây xát và băng gạc cũng không thay đổi được gì mấy. Trong khi John đang bận xem những chỗ băng bó, Sherlock cầm lấy bàn tay còn rảnh của anh lên nghiên cứu như thể nó là thứ bí ẩn nhất trong toàn vũ trụ này.

“Tay anh,” Sherlock mơ màng nói, đan ngón tay hắn vào ngón tay anh và đưa lưng bàn tay của John lên gò má mát rượi. “Ấm. Vững. Bàn tay có thể lấy mạng người, nhưng cũng chính nó cứu sống tôi. Thật trớ trêu, nhưng tôi thích thế. Tay anh kì diệu lắm, anh có biết không? Tay anh là phần tôi yêu nhất ở con người anh, luôn luôn là vậy. Nhưng giờ tôi đã có một nội tạng của anh rồi, tôi lại không biết phải chọn cái nào.”

“Ừm, thôi bỏ đi,” John thả lớp áo choàng xuống ngực gã và đứng thẳng dậy, “Bây giờ nói lý với cậu chỉ phí hơi.”

Vị bác sĩ không còn lạ gì với chuyện Sherlock lấy bộ phận cơ thể người làm nàng thơ, nhưng khi cái bộ phận đó là của chính John thì đây mới là lần đầu. Vậy nên John đơn giản là yêu cái gã Sherlock nửa tỉnh nửa mê vì phê thuốc này không để đâu cho hết _. Cực kì_ hài hước. Với những áng văn bay bướm sặc mùi thuốc giảm đau và thi sĩ Joycean của gã đêm nay, hai người mà chợp mắt được phút nào thì phải nói là màu nhiệm.

“Ngày mai rồi quyết định cũng chưa muộn, bay giờ thì ngủ đi, nhé?” John dịu dàng bảo Sherlock, vén những lọn tóc xoăn trên da đầu gã, và nhận được một tiếng thở dài mãn nguyện đáng yêu khi gã sung sướng thả lỏng người trên lớp chăn gối, “Và liệu hồn trong danh sách Giáng sinh năm sau đừng có ước ‘tay’ hay’ não’ gì đấy. Bây giờ cậu đã có hai nội tạng của tôi rồi, tôi không muốn cho thêm cái gì nữa đâu, cho nên lo mà chăm sóc kĩ những cái cậu đã có đi.”

“Tận hai cơ á?” Gã thám tử thắc mắc trong khi để hàng mi buông xuống che phủ đôi mắt xanh thẳm, và gã tan chảy trong chăn ấm, vẫn nắm chặt lấy tay John áp một bên má.

“Ừ,” và hai vai trò tưởng chừng cố hữu bỗng nhiên đảo ngược, “ _Động não đi_.”

Mười giây mơ màng sau, câu nói đó mang về cho anh một tiếng cười mê sảng đột ngột đến mức khung giường rung lắc kẽo kẹt. Trên tất cả, John Watson là bác sĩ, anh biết thế nào là tế bào thần kinh phản chiếu. Vậy nên khi hiện tượng đó xảy ra, khi anh yên vị bên mép giường, lùa tay vào mái tóc xoăn đen nhánh và ngắm mặt trời mọc trên một London còn đang say giấc, anh không buồn hỏi tại sao ngực anh cũng không ngừng nhức nhối từng đợt sóng của thuần túy hạnh phúc.

\- Hết chap 8 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích:   
> \- Tế bào thần kinh phản chiếu (mirror neurons): là các tế bào thần kinh hoạt động cả khi ta thực hiện một hành động lẫn khi ta quan sát người khác thực hiện hành động đó. Ví dụ như tế bào A hoạt động khi chúng ta uống nước hoặc nhìn thấy người khác uống nước. Hiện tượng này cũng áp dụng cho cảm xúc và giải thích tại sao cảm xúc của người khác lại ảnh hưởng đến chúng ta.


	9. Chapter 9

Một ngày nào đó, sớm thôi, John Watson chắc chắn tất cả chuyện này rồi sẽ lại bình thường như cân đường hộp sữa, kiểu bình thường mới của riêng hai người.

Hôm nay không phải là ngày đó. _Không hề_.

Tám ngày sau, John vừa nhón tay vén một lọn tóc màu mực lạc loài ra khuôn mặt đã lành lặn của kẻ đang gà gật trong lòng anh, vừa lên tiếng, “Hình như sắp tới nhà mẹ cậu rồi đấy.”

Tám ngày đã trôi qua, hôm nay là Giáng sinh, và họ đang bắt một cuốc taxi ngắn sau chuyến tàu dài hai tiếng rưỡi tới miền quê Devon mà John nhận ra, không mấy thoải mái, thuộc một vùng của Anh quốc vinh quang chỉ có tầng lớp quý tộc mới rớ tới nổi. Bên ngoài trời rét đến nỗi sương giá phủ loang lổ trắng trên những dãy đồi nhấp nhô, thỉnh thoảng cảnh vật lại điểm xuyết một căn biệt phủ, hay dinh thự, hay lâu đài gì đấy, bởi vì John còn lâu mới phân biệt được cái mớ danh từ chết dẫm  ấy. Nhưng chẳng sao, anh đang tập trung vào một thứ tuyệt hơn rất, rất nhiều. Sau khoảng ba, bốn dặm ngồi không, Sherlock đã cuộn tròn thành một đống màu cẩm thạch và than, ấm nóng và vẫn còn ngật ngưỡng thuốc, gối đầu lên đùi anh.Vị bác sĩ đã dành hai tiếng cuối trên tàu vừa vuốt ve làn da gần như trong suốt nơi cổ Sherlock, đồng thời vừa cố hết sức _không_ táy máy tóc của Sherlock. Anh đã phát hiện ra rằng mái tóc gã khá là…nhạy cảm. Bởi thế mà dẫn đến hàng loạt khoảnh khắc khó xử khi y tá cứ chốc chốc lại thò đầu vào phòng hai người trong cả tuần qua, dù họ chẳng làm được gì ngoài hôn nhau giữa những đợt kiểm tra chỉ số sức khỏe và tư vấn cho trường hợp ghép/ hiến tạng. Điều duy nhât _không đến nỗi chán ngắt_ , theo lời Sherlock, là vụ án cuối cùng cũng khép lại. Có vẻ như suy luận của Sherlock đã hoàn toàn chính xác, chỉ cần điều tra bổ sung một số tiểu tiết, hung thủ, nghe đâu là Cha Sterndale, đã phải lòng một thành viên của cộng đồng giáo dân ở Congo, và khi biết được rằng Giáo hội Công giáo không thể tác thành hai người, y đã lên cơn cuồng sát quá tay một chút. Lestrade kể với họ như thế khi anh đến thăm căn phòng Hồi sức Cấp cứu dịch vụ một ngày sau phẫu thuật ghép tạng, vừa kể vừa nhìn chòng chọc John ngồi bên mép giường của Sherlock, tay lơ đãng đặt lên đùi Sherlock, dù cách một lớp chăn.

“Ờ thì, tôi thấy, ừm, người ta nên được cưới người mình muốn cưới, hai anh nghĩ có đúng không?” Vị Thanh tra ướm hỏi và nhận được hai cái gật đầu trông dễ dãi của hai người, vẫn cố tình không nhắc gì đến việc John đang làm.

Nhưng đó là chuyện khác.

Tiếng khịt mũi nho nhỏ kéo anh về hiện tại. “Suy luận _sáng suốt_ lắm, như thường lệ. Anh đang ở phong độ chói sáng đấy, John. Ta đã qua Clinton Estates rồi. Hai mươi phút nữa sẽ đến nơi.”

John không buồn hỏi sao gã biết, bởi vì chẳng đáng nữa, thật đấy. Anh sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được những điều đó ở Sherlock và đôi khi, như thế lại hay. Thay vào đó, anh chỉ tiếp tục xoa từng vòng dịu dàng trên xương sống như gờ núi của gã thám tử. Sherlock vẫn còn mềm và ấm, cuộn tròn như mèo, còn vị bác sĩ hiện đang cố theo dõi gã sát sao xem có dấu hiệu đào thải không. Đến giờ gã vẫn ổn định, tuy nhiên, John Watson trước hết là bác sĩ, anh không thể không muốn chữa lành người anh yêu thương.

“Cậu thấy trong người thế nào? Cậu lại hâm hấp nóng nữa rồi này.”

“ _Anh_ nóng thì có.”

John bật cười, bắt đầu vẽ họa tiết hình ngôi sao lên lớp vải màu than trên vai trái Sherlock. “Đối đáp có khác gì con nít 5 tuổi không chứ.”

“Không, không – John, là logic đấy, _thật tình_. Thân nhiệt khi nghỉ của anh cao hơn của tôi, tôi lại đang sở hữu một bộ phận của anh, _động não_ xem nào. Mà tôi đang khỏe hơn bao giờ hết,” Sherlock ngái ngủ trả lời trong lòng anh. “Dù sao, cũng đến lúc tôi báo trước cho anh vài điểm cơ bản. Đầu tiên, anh nên chuẩn bị tinh thần cho bài diễn văn của Mycroft về sự suy yếu của quyền lực Quốc hội trong vòng ba trăm năm trở lại đây. Tôi đã liên lạc với Mẹ, dặn bà ấy trữ sẵn loại whiskey anh thích nhất. Bữa tối nay tôi muốn anh say bí tỉ. Sau đó tôi sẽ chỉ anh chỗ cất đồ gia bảo nhà tôi, đập phá nhiều vào. Tôi sẽ đổ hết cho lão anh tôi, sẽ _tuyệt vời_ lắm đây.”

Cây cối phủ một lớp sương muối mỏng khi chiếc taxi giảm tốc độ còn rề rề, rẽ xuống một con đường quê thoai thoải, và đỗ xịch trên một vòng xuyến lớn trước căn dinh thự bằng đá xám vĩ đại được viền chỉn chu bằng hàng dãy đèn màu – căn dinh thự, như John đã tập quen dần trong tuần qua, là nơi ở của mẹ của tên tầm thần này, bất kể gã là gì đối với anh. Hầu hết mọi người sẽ sợ chết khiếp.

Theo như Sherlock Homes, John Watson không phải ‘hầu hết mọi người.’

Khi chiếc xe chậm lại rồi dừng hẳn, Sherlock ngồi dậy khỏi lòng John, hít vào một hơi và cố gắng tập trung đôi mắt vẫn còn hơi mờ mịt vào vị bác sĩ của gã. Hắn vẫn còn phải uống thuốc giảm đau và hiện đang là một hỗn hợp rất đáng yêu giữa ngây ngốc và ngái ngủ. Sự đảo ngược vai trò này thật tuyệt diệu, Sherlock ngủ gần như cả ngày, mềm mại, ấm áp và phụ thuộc vào anh. Lẽ ra anh phải khoái chí mới phải, nhưng hiện giờ anh chẳng thể tập trung vào gì khác ngoài đôi môi mềm và đôi mắt như hai mảnh trăng màu bọt biển của gã thám tử. Anh đã thấy hàng triệu sắc diện khác nhau của Sherlock trong khoảng thời gian ở cùng nhau, nhưng cái gã Sherlock gà gật, hơi xộc xệch và nhìn anh như thể anh là nguồn cấp oxy duy nhất trên thế giới này chắc chắn là phiên bản anh thích nhất. Cảm thấy ngồi thẳng thớm chẳng có gì thú vị, Sherlock gục đầu vào vai anh, và vừa bật cười, John vừa đặt tay lên gáy gã, dịu dàng vân vê mái tóc mềm màu than. Kể cả nếu anh tài xế có nhìn, kể cả nếu Mẹ Holmes có sắp sửa bước ra từ căn dinh thự chỉn chu, John Watson cũng mặc xác. Dẫu sao đây cũng là điều yêu thích mới của anh, chắc chắn thế.

“Đến nơi rồi,”

“Chuẩn bị tinh thần đi,” Sherlock nói với vai anh, “Và nhớ rằng anh là của tôi rồi đấy. Không thể đảo ngược được những gì anh cho tôi, cũng như mối ràng buộc giữa chúng ta. Kể cả nếu anh có muốn rút lui thì cũng quá muộn rồi. Anh sẽ thấy mình bị thẩm vấn không thương tiếc từng chân tơ kẽ tóc, so với chuyện này thì Tòa án Dị giáo còn khá nhân từ đấy.”

“Không thành vấn đề,” John đáp, hôn lên chân tóc của Sherlock  trước khi hất cằm về phía gã, “Nhưng mà chắc là những ngày tháng được riêng tư đã chấm dứt rồi. Cậu định lấy tôi làm gối ngủ suốt ngày đấy à? Dễ chịu lắm có phải không?”

“Hiển nhiên rồi,” Sherlock thở dài khi lướt môi lên chỗ động mạch trên cổ John. Còn vị bác sĩ mỉm cười giữa những lọn tóc hắc diện thạch, mỉm cười mãi đến nỗi có cảm giác như cả anh cũng đang vỡ tan thành hàng vạn mảng màu rực rỡ.

**

Một ngày nào đó, sớm thôi, John Watson chắc chắn tất cả _chuyện này_ rồi sẽ lại bình thường như cân đường hộp sữa, kiểu bình thường mới ấy.

Hôm nay _vẫn chưa_ phải là ngày đó.

“Cháu có chơi bóng đá hồi Đại học cơ à? Vậy mà Sherlock chẳng chịu kể cho bác.”

“Cháu – à, vâng,” _thực ra cậu ta có bao giờ hỏi đâu_ , “Nhờ vậy mà được học bổng bán phần đấy ạ. Cháu chơi hết năm nhất, cho tới khi bị--”

Có tiếng ly pha lê cao cấp kêu lanh canh khi người phụ nữ nọ đặt nó xuống mặt bàn gỗ gụ dài trang nhã, rồi bà khoanh tay lại trước mặt, nhìn anh với nụ cười tự tin kín đáo, “Nứt mắt cá chân trái, hiển nhiên rồi.”

“Rách dây chằng ở gối trái nữa,” Mycroft nhàn nhạt thêm vào từ bên kia bàn, chán chường ra mặt trong khi nhè nhẹ lắc chỗ brandy màu hổ phách còn lại trong cốc trước khi ngửa cổ uống cạn.

“À thì—”

“ _Chỉ bị nứt xương thôi_ ,” gã đàn ông ngồi cách anh tầm năm phân về phía tay phải chỉnh lại, “Thật tình, Mycroft. Có lẽ anh nên ngừng uống trước khi nốc cạn toàn bộ số rượu còn sót lại từ buổi đầu cách mạng 1848 và theo đó xóa sổ luôn mớ tế bào não còn thoi thóp trong sọ anh.”

Mycroft đảo tròn mắt. Mẹ thì bật cười, nhưng cũng lườm Sherlock một cái, Sherlock lờ phắt đi. Còn John thì cảm thấy mình bị soi mói chẳng khác gì miếng thịt trên dĩa mà đầu bếp đã chuẩn bị từ trước đó, khi anh cúi mặt nhìn chòng chọc mặt gỗ sần sùi, thứ duy nhất có thể hiểu được tình trạng hiện giờ của anh, dù gì nó cũng đã chịu đựng sự khác người của nhà Holmes hàng năm trời rồi. Vị bác sĩ hít thở sâu trong một phút, chớp mắt hai cái, rồi chọc nĩa vào miếng thịt lần nữa, vô tình phát ra tiếng lanh canh lớn hơn anh dự định khi kim loại va vào sứ. Họ đang ngồi ở phòng ăn lát gỗ gụ sang trọng của căn dinh thự, quanh chiếc bàn dài thật dài trang trí nhã nhặn bằng nguyệt quế và vài chấm phá màu đỏ giữa những cốc pha lê và dĩa sứ xương. Chỉ có bốn người; Mẹ ngồi ở đầu bàn, Mycroft đối diện, rồi đến John và Sherlock ngồi cạnh nhau. Trên bàn la liệt đủ loại sơn hào hải vị, nhiều đến nỗi đủ nuôi cả _một nước thế giới thứ ba_ chứ đừng nói chỉ có bốn con người, ba trong số đó lại thích suy luận đến từng chân tơ kẽ tóc của anh hơn là thích ăn. Thật đáng tiếc, vì John thấy thức ăn ngon muốn xỉu.

Hầu hết mọi người sẽ rất, _rất_ hãi khi rơi vào trường hợp này.

“Mẹ vẫn giữ nguyên ý kiến. Nứt xương,” Mẹ quả quyết đáp lại, liếc nhìn cậu con cả. Mycroft mỉm nụ cười ôn hòa cứng ngắc đặc trưng. Sherlock đảo mắt và ép đầu gối vào đùi John thêm một milimet nữa. Vị bác sĩ có thể cảm nhận được sự khinh bỉ đang rỉ ra từ mọi lỗ chân lông trên người gã và, chà, dù chuyện này không được thoải mái mấy, nhưng vẫn ổn và thức ăn phải nói là tuyệt cú mèo, nên còn hơn cả ổn đấy chứ. Nói cho cùng, đây là chuyện ta vẫn hay làm cho người ta yêu, đó là gặp gỡ gia đình họ. Và cho đến giờ, Mẹ (tên thật là Violet Homes, chắc thế, nhưng trong đầu anh bà luôn tên là Mẹ) thật sự rất _tuyệt vời_. Đúng là bà đáng sợ thật, toát lên hương Channel và sự tự tin âm thầm của một trong những nữ học giả đầu tiên của Đại học Cambridge được tuyển thẳng vào MI5. Tuy nhiên, cung cách sắc sảo của bà cũng chẳng khác gì hai thằng con, dù tóc bà có nhiều sợi bạc hơn, và đôi mắt pha lê thông tuệ bớt phòng bị đi _một chút_.

John mong được thấy Sherlock như thế một ngày nào đó, ngồi cạnh anh. Già đi. Bên nhau. John tự hỏi những mùa Giáng sinh ấy sẽ thế nào, và cố ghìm trái tim đang nảy tưng tưng trong lồng ngực khi anh hình dung gã đàn ông đang ngồi cạnh anh mang đôi kính lão gọng vuông với mái tóc trắng muốt như tuyết. Gã vẫn sẽ đẹp. Những người ta yêu luôn thế, trong mắt ta.

Nhưng không may thay, đó lại không phải trọng tâm vấn đề hiện tại.

“Nứt xương ạ,” John gật đầu xác nhận, nhấp một ngụm whiskey còn đắt hơn cả tấm bằng bác sĩ của anh, trước khi quay sang Mycroft, “Và rách dây chằng đầu gối _luôn_ , nên về lý thì cả hai người đều đúng. Nhưng cái này không phải do bóng đá, mà là lúc tôi đang—”

Một đầu gối _thúc_ mạnh vào chân anh.

“—nghiên cứu…một đồ án…về y dược, à ờ, chắc là tôi nghiên cứu _hăng_ quá, nên bị trượt chân ngã từ tầng hai nhà bạn tôi ấy mà.”

“A, _đồ án y dược_ ,” Mycroft nói với vẻ chăm chú sắc lẻm, đặt ly rượu xuống, “cũng đến lúc ta nên chuyển đến giai đoạn đó của đời anh rồi nhỉ. Tôi đã truy cập vào hồ sơ của anh rồi, vì thế để công bằng, có lẽ tôi nên rút khỏi phần này.”

John ước gì anh cũng có thể rút ra khỏi phòng này, cùng với tên đang ngồi bên cạnh. Nhưng John Watson đã sống sót qua khúc “Hành quân” và cái nóng thiêu đốt của ngày hè Afghanistan cùng mái nhà lộng gió cùng hàng đêm bầu bạn với whiskey và nỗi cô đơn thấm vào xương tủy. Anh đã thấy hết trong năm năm qua, đã chứng kiến _tất cả_ , và vẫn quay lại. Có phải anh cũng điên như Sherlock Holmes?

Có lẽ cả hai người đều thuộc về Wonderland.

Hầu hết mọi người sẽ rất, _rất_ hãi những chuyện kiểu này; ăn tối Giáng sinh với gia đình thiên tài và điên loạn nhất thế giới. Nhưng John Watson thì không, vì tay Sherlock đang luồn vào tay anh, và khi vị bác sĩ lần ngón cái theo ma trận tĩnh mạch đó, anh hút lấy suối nguồn sức mạnh của riêng mình từ nhịp đập trong máu gã thám tử dội lại trong cơ thể chính mình. Vị bác sĩ nhấp thêm một ngụm whiskey nữa, mím môi cười, và gật đầu thật dễ dãi.

“Vâng,” anh nói, đáp lại ánh nhìn soi mói của Mycroft, “Chuyển đến giai đoạn đó đi.”

John Watson _không phải_ ‘hầu hết mọi người’.

**

Có vẻ như danh sách Giáng sinh hóa ra là một ý tưởng không đến nỗi nào.

Sau bữa tối, John về phòng mình ở cuối hành lang dẫn từ phòng tiếp khách, lôi ra chiếc túi đựng đồ qua đêm anh đã soạn cho anh và Sherlock. Giữa hàng tràng quát tháo tiếng được tiếng mất văng vẳng ra do Sherlock và Mycroft đang tranh cãi kịch liệt trong phòng hút thuốc, John đi dọc hành lang và cẩn thận xếp mớ quà gói giấy đỏ dưới cây thông kếch xù dựng cạnh lò sưởi cẩm thạch trong phòng tiếp khách. Tất nhiên, anh không khỏi thấy ngại khi chống tay nhìn tặng phẩm bé mọn của mình lọt thỏm giữa một _núi_ quà cáp đã chất đống dưới gốc cây từ trước đó. Cả một núi quà được tỉ mẩn bọc trong giấy gói màu xanh thẫm, có lẽ dành cho cả gia đình nhà Holmes cùng với dàn gia nhân ở _các_ nhà nghỉ theo mùa của họ nữa. Phải đến năm mươi món quà là ít, đều màu xanh, được sắp xếp với sự chính xác trông rất ngẫu nhiên, xen kẽ rải rác dưới tán cây điểm xuyết sắc trắng ánh bạc. Cả phòng tiếp khách cũng được trang hoàng bằng ghế sofa hoa văn dệt chìm, thảm Ba Tư mềm mịn, bình hoa bằng ngà voi chạm trổ cầu kì có khi còn lâu đời hơn cả Đế quốc Anh. Lâu thật lâu sau đó, dinh thự được trả về sự yên tĩnh êm đềm, chỉ còn hai kẻ vẫn còn ngồi trong phòng tiếp khách nọ, dưới ánh sáng dìu dịu tỏa ra từ hàng dây đèn nhấp nháy treo trên cây, nguồn sáng duy nhất của cả căn phòng rộng mênh mang. Mycroft và Mẹ đã về giường mình, đâu đó trên tầng hai, cách một cầu thang hùng vĩ. John vẫn còn chếnh choáng sau bữa tối; anh chưa thể ngồi thẳng lên được mà phải ngả ra sau, chống tay lên mặt sàn gỗ, chân duỗi ra trước và nhìn Sherlock với một nụ cười âu yếm. Cái cây lớn đến nỗi hai người gần như ngồi dưới tán của nó. Trái lại, Sherlock ngồi khoanh tròn thành một quả bóng hết sức tỉnh táo, dù trông khá _tức cười_ và bực bội không kém vì đang tròng lên người món quà gã vừa mới mở chỉ vài giây trước, một chiếc áo len lòe loẹt màu xanh lá sậm và huyết dụ, trang trí họa tiết bông tuyết.

“Cái này để trêu cậu thôi,” John phải giải thích như thế khi thấy mặt Sherlock thuỗn ra lúc mở xong giấy gói, “Tôi biết cậu không rành mấy thứ này, nhưng mà người ta hay làm vậy đó…Tặng một thứ xấu ói. Một thứ, ừm, không tốt chút nào.”

“Cả đời tôi chưa thấy thứ gì… _tởm lợm_ như thế này,” Sherlock tuyên bố, hai tay giơ cao chiếc áo ngắm nghía với vẻ mặt kinh hoàng điếng người, nhưng rồi, không hề báo trước, John thấy môi mình gặp môi gã, một nụ hôn sâu, “Tính cố chấp không gì lay chuyển được của anh với những món đồ chướng mắt này thật là kinh tởm.”

John với lấy chiếc áo chụp lên đầu gã thám tử đang nhăn nhó. “Tôi cũng chúc cậu Giáng sinh vui vẻ.”

Được thấy Sherlock mặc chiếc áo len đó vừa kinh dị vừa đáng yêu khôn tả. Chắc cũng giống như chúng ta vậy, John nghĩ, nhìn gã thám tử săm soi món quà cuối cùng chưa mở với biểu cảm anh cho là sự háo hức kiềm chế. Chỉ còn một món quà của John nữa thôi, đúng thế, nhưng là vì lý do chính đáng. John đã cất những bộ phận người vào tủ lạnh ở căn hộ 221B; còn tử thi, theo lời Molly, thì đang đợi ở nhà xác, vậy nên  vị bác sĩ chỉ có thể đem theo chồng hồ sơ vụ án của Lestrade, chiếc áo len, và món quà tiếp theo. Sherlock ban đầu muốn ngấu nghiến chồng hồ sơ ngay, nhưng may thay, hứa hẹn về một món quà khác đã tạm thời làm chệch hướng sự chuyên tâm sốt sắng của gã.

“Và đây,” John nói với điệu bộ rất kịch, trao cho Sherlock chiếc hộp cuôi cùng gói trong giấy kiếng đỏ thắt nơ vàng kim, “là cho yêu cầu một cuối _Giữa lòng Tăm tối_ bản chưa mở của cậu. Có thể coi là như thế.”

Với sự tập trung cao độ, như thể gã đang mổ xẻ một sinh vật thực sự, Sherlock gỡ lớp giấy gói ra khỏi chiếc hộp giấy vuông vắn, ngừng lại một lát khi gã lật qua lật lại nó trong tay. Gã chớp mắt hai lần liền, rồi cho phép nụ cười đang hững hờ bên khóe miệng dần nở bừng lên, thoạt đầu _tươi tắn_ , rồi nụ cười ấy _đập nát_ tim anh, và cuối cùng _nghiền vụn_ anh khi hắn ngước lên.

“Cậu có đoán được cái đó không? Chắc là biết tỏng rồi nhỉ? Trong đó có lưu bản đầu tiên, nên…có thể coi là, ừ, coi như tôi tặng cậu rồi đấy,” John cố không cười quá to, để khỏi đánh thức hai người nhà Holmes đã yên giấc cùng với hai cặp mắt săm soi của họ, “Mẹ nó chứ, cậu có biết cuốn _Giữa lòng Tăm tối_ bản đầu tiên thật nó đắt tới _cỡ_ nào không? Tận 4800 bảng đấy. Với lại, đừng có quên là tôi vừa cho cậu cả một quả thận còn gì.”

Khuôn mặt gã như muốn nói _ừ, tất nhiên là tôi biết rồi, John_ , tuy nhiên, trước sự ngạc nhiên thích thú của anh, Sherlock chỉ đơn giản là đặt chiếc hộp xuống mặt sàn lát gỗ, chắp những ngón tay lại với nhau, hé miệng ra, ngậm lại, lắc đầu, và thử lại lần nữa:

“Nếu anh muốn biết tôi có suy luận được rằng anh đã mua cho tôi một cuốn Kindle hai tuần trước và đặt gửi về căn hộ thay vì phương án khôn ngoan hơn là gửi về chỗ anh làm, thì có, tôi đã suy luận được từ lâu. Nhưng không phải từ lần anh lục lọi tủ sách của chính tôi, cũng không phải từ chiếc thẻ tín dụng ở ngăn ngoài cùng trong ví anh hồi đầu tháng này, dù tôi có thể dễ dàng—là do bà Hudson vô tình nhắc đến. Dù vậy, không thể phủ nhận là việc này rất trớ trêu, tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ anh là dân rành công nghệ cả. Tôi còn không ngờ là anh biết Kindle là cái gì đấy.”

“Cậu im đi,” John chồm tới phủ lấy môi Sherlock. Anh không muốn dứt ra.

Vậy nên anh không dứt ra, vì bây giờ anh không cần phải làm thế. Một lúc khá lâu. Đến khi anh cuối cùng cũng buông tha Sherlock, cả hai đã tím tái do thiếu oxy, dưới vầng sáng dìu dịu của cây thông Nô-en trong căn phòng tiếp khách của gã thám tử thượng lưu, bất kể gã là gì đối với anh, trong cuộc sống bình thường mới của hai người. Gã thám tử thượng lưu, bất kể gã là gì đối với anh, mặc một chiếc áo len lòe loẹt. Gã thám tử thượng lưu, bất kể gã là gì đối với anh, đang mỉm cười nhìn anh như thể anh là nguồn dưỡng khí duy nhất trên thế giới. Anh có thể gọi gã là bạn trai anh, nhưng John Watson lại không phải típ người lãng mạn. Vả lại, làm sao có thể gán tên cho một thứ vượt trên cả cõi đời trần thế này?

“Xin chào, cảm ơn anh vì mọi thứ,” Sherlock rì rầm, những ngón tay thuôn dài ngưỡng vọng viền theo đường môi của John trong bóng tối nhập nhoạng.

Giờ đây khi Sherlock đã học được ngôn ngữ của anh, tất cả thật dễ dàng. _Điều này,_ bất kể nó là gì, thật quá dễ dàng. Có thể trong tương lai sẽ không được như thế, nhưng hiện tại—

“Xin chào, không có gì đâu, thằng ngốc ạ,” vị bác sĩ áp nụ cười vào làn da mát rượi, âu yếm đáp lại.

\- Hết chương 9 -


	10. Chapter 10

Dù John Watson sẽ không bao giờ chịu thừa nhận, nhưng danh sách có vẻ như là một ý tưởng còn sáng suốt _hơn_ cả mong đợi của anh.

  
Anh đang nằm mơ, điều này thì anh biết, vì anh đang ngồi trong lớp Sinh học hồi năm nhất đại học. Vài phút trước, anh nhớ mình thiếp đi giữa lớp chăn gối trắng ngà ở phòng ngủ dành cho khách của Mẹ, căn phòng dường như được bày trí theo phong cách kiến trúc Phục hưng, hoàn thiện bằng những bức tranh lộng kính trông như phác thảo trên giấy da của Da Vinci. Nhưng giờ anh không còn nằm trong phòng ngủ nữa, mà đang ngồi hàng thứ ba trong hội trường, cạnh cô gái tóc vàng cách anh ba phòng kí túc xá, cô gái sau này anh sẽ nắm tay kéo vào căn phòng vắng vẻ ở thư viện, khi cả hai đều đã mụ mẫm cả đầu óc vì ôn bài cuối kì, cô gái góp phần đổi tên căn phòng đó thành ‘phòng vắng-vẻ-trừ-khi-cô-đang-hẹn-hò-với-John-Watson.’

Đó là lục địa thứ ba. Cô ấy là sinh viên trao đổi từ Nam Phi.

Lần đó thật tuyệt vời.

Vậy là, anh đang ngồi trong lớp, học về enzyme AND polymerase, thì từ bụng dưới anh bỗng có cảm giác ấm ấm, rồi nóng đến phát trắng, anh biến đổi, duỗi ra như một chuỗi axit amin---AUG---CUG---cái nào không quan trọng. Anh buông cây bút chì đang viết ra và bám lấy mặt ghế chặt đến nỗi móng tay anh bấm vào khối nhựa, cắn môi lại ngăn một âm thanh mà với nhiều người sẽ nghe như tiếng kêu rên. Mỗi tội John Watson không kêu rên, không bao giờ.

Không bao giờ.

Rồi, bỗng nhiên, giấc mơ đột ngột thay đổi, và anh đang luồn tay vào mái tóc mật ong của cô trợ giảng trong văn phòng tù túng bụi bặm như cái chạn bếp của cô ba tuần sau đó, khi cô đã giải thích cho anh về bảng axit amin kia lần thứ _một trăm_ cho đến khi anh _đánh liều_ một lần, nghiêng người tới hôn cô, và sau đó cô đang khum lấy đũng quần cứng như đá anh, rồi kéo quần lót anh xuống rồi bao phủ lấy anh và anh bấu víu lấy góc bàn, nghe sơn tróc ra từng mẩu vụn dưới tay và hơi thở hổn hển phả trên đùi trong, _ôi chết tiệt_ , cứ như—

_ÔI._

“Lạy chúa—” John há hốc miệng thốt lên khi anh lao xuống _hiện thực_ , tay phải nắm lấy mái tóc mượt như lụa đang chen giữa hai chân anh, “Ôi khốn kiếp—khốn kiếp—mẹ nó—này—Sherlockthôithôithôi—”

Cảm giác ẩm nóng rút đi, để lại chỗ ấy của John ướt át, cương cứng và giần giật thấy rõ. Gã thám tử thò đầu ra khỏi chăn với vẻ mặt cau có đầy quyết tâm rồi đặt cằm lên bụng dưới của anh. Sherlock vẫn còn nguyên quần áo, nhưng xốc xếch một cách _đầy nghệ thuật_. Hắn đang mặc áo thun cổ chữ V và quần pajama kẻ sọc thường lệ, tuy nhiên, trước niềm vui khó nén của anh, chiếc áo len Giáng sinh vẫn được tròng cẩu thả ngoài bộ đồ ngủ. Nhàu nhĩ thế này, trông gã như một bức họa Monet nhìn gần, chỉ cần lùi lại là gã trông _chẳng khác gì_ một mớ hỗn độn, nhưng ngay lúc này đây, nằm trên giường, John như thấy được từng đường cọ trên tấm toan. Ngay lúc này, anh thấy những nét ấy vừa đẹp huy hoàng, vừa _cực kì, cực kì_ trêu gan.

“Thôi? Sao phải thôi?”

“Tôi với cậu đang ở nhà Mẹ mà,” John rít lên. Như thể kể từ câu ‘xin chào’ cả hai đều đang nói cùng một ngôn ngữ, như thể chỉ cần nói thế là giải thích được tất cả, “Mẹ của cậu đấy.”

Anh lầm to, tất nhiên. Trong bóng tối, Sherlock chớp mắt chậm thật chậm.

Chỉ cần vậy là đủ để John nhận ra rằng có thể lần này, vẫn còn một số điều chưa thể truyền đạt trọn vẹn được. Và biết đâu, có lẽ lần này, vị bác sĩ mới là người sai. Nói cho cùng, John Watson cũng kinh nghiệm đầy mình trong việc mây mưa ở những nơi anh thậm chí còn không nên _léo hánh_ tới, anh biết cách giữ im lặng. Hôm đó trong văn phòng của cô trợ giảng không ai phát giác ra họ, và biến cố phòng thư viện sẽ không ra nông nỗi như thế nếu cô bạn gái của anh ngậm miệng lại được thêm tầm sáu giây nữa tới khi anh xong việc.

Ít nhất thì anh nghĩ là mình giữ im lặng được. Tuy vậy, cái gã mặc áo len lòe loẹt với mái tóc xoăn rối bù này có vẻ như sẽ không bao giờ thôi làm anh bất ngờ, và như thế có thể hơi rắc rối một chút. Nhưng anh mặc xác. Đang là Giáng sinh cơ mà.

“Chết tiệt thật, giải thích làm sao—Mà thôi. Kệ, bỏ đi, coi như tôi chưa nói gì hết, vâng, tiếp tục đi, cảm ơn nhiều. Sau này tôi sẽ nói cậu biết tại sao chuyện này lại không tốt, nhưng mà bây giờ thì, cậu đang làm gì với cái miệng xinh xẻo đó của cậu thì cứ làm tiếp y như thế, vậy nhé.”

Khi Sherlock lại một lần nữa chui xuống lớp chăn và cái lưỡi ma mãnh đầy khiêu khích lướt một đường dọc chiều dài bộ phận đang giương cao của anh, rồi trọn vẹn bao phủ lấy anh trong miệng gã, John quyết định rằng chuyện này, mối quan hệ với Sherlock này, bất kể nó là gì, vừa rất, _rất_ tốt vừa rất, _rất_ tệ. Cộng thêm cơn ham muốn bị dồn nén suốt ba mươi năm có lẻ hiện đang dổ dồn _toàn bộ_ lên thân thể anh. Hơn nữa, trước khi ấn đầu sâu hơn vào gối và thúc hông lên (làm dưới chăn phát ra tiếng kêu nghẹn ngào đầy kích thích), vị bác sĩ chật vật bao biện rằng dù sao mẹ và Mycroft cũng đang ở _tận_ lầu trên.

“Anh đang _suy nghĩ_ ,” Sherlock nói, gã đã tạm thời dừng lại, hơi thở nóng hôi hổi mơn trớn chỗ ấy ướt át của John, “Dừng lại đi. Phân tâm _lắm_ đấy.”

Anh làm theo lời gã, _phải rồi_. Thế là phòng thí nghiệm và văn phòng lại hiện ra khi vị bác sĩ một lần nữa nhắm mắt lại, thả mình vào chốn giao thoa nhạt nhòa giữa mộng và thực. John thốt lên một tiếng gần giống như tiếng rên hoan ái khi Sherlock lại ngậm lấy anh, nhưng vào năm giây cuối cùng, Sherlock rướn tay lên và giờ ngón tay gã đang cuộn trong miệng anh, xâm chiếm cả khả năng _hít thở_ của anh. Hai buồng phổi anh nhức nhối, rít lấy từng hơi hổn hển, còn anh thò một tay xuống túm lấy tóc Sherlock, tay còn lại nghiến chặt lớp chăn. Sherlock Holmes _khốn kiếp_ , xâm chiếm anh như anh từng một thời xâm chiếm sa mạc cằn cỗi của Afghanistan. Xâm chiếm anh như khúc “Hành quân” vẫn hàng ngày hàng giờ xâm chiếm lấy đầu óc anh sau chừng ấy năm. Tất nhiên là thế rồi, mãi mãi vẫn là như thế, _chó thật_ , anh không _nghĩ_ được gì nữa, câu chữ tuôn lả tả từ miệng anh, thì thào, câm lặng—

“Mẹ nó đúng rồi, ah thếthếthế,mẹ kiếp nhà cậu, đồ khốn kiếp, thêm nữa, nữa—”

Hội trường hư ảo, bảng đen, liên kết hóa trị vỡ tan thành hàng vạn mã codon sau mi mắt anh và John vút lên đỉnh cao trong khuôn miệng xinh xẻo của gã, cảm giác như xương sống mình bị gập làm đôi. Vô vàn _từ ngữ, tiếng động_ và _âm thanh_ gào thét đòi được phóng thích trong buồng phổi như muốn nổ tung. Toàn bộ dưỡng khí bị hút ra khỏi phòng như trong cơn bão lửa Dresden mà anh đã xem trên chiếc tivi bé bằng hộp diêm hai đêm trước, khi còn ngồi trên chiếc ghế nhựa cứng quèo ở phòng bệnh viện, cạnh gã bạn trai, hay là bạn gì thì cũng thế, đang cau có, cố dỗ gã ăn chút bánh pudding. Đầu óc anh xoay tít thẳng đến Wonderland, đầy những thỏ trắng, tách trà sứ của Mẹ, và gã Mad Hatter có đôi mắt xanh _thăm thẳm_.

 _Sherlock Holme_ s, John thầm nhủ khi anh vật xuống gối thở dốc, _sẽ dẫn mình xuống mồ mất thôi._

Tất nhiên, John bào chữa trong cơn đê mê mơ màng, anh nên thấy mình may mắn, vì anh đã học được ở trại huấn luyện tù binh rằng có nhiều cách chết còn kinh khủng hơn rất, rất nhiều.

Một lúc sau, John đáp xuống trái đất trở lại, nhờ mãnh lực của những ngón tay mát lạnh trên làn da vẫn còn nóng như lửa đốt của anh. Bằng cách nào đó, quần lót của anh đã lại chỉnh tề trên hông, quần pijama được kéo lên, áo thun kéo xuống. Những ngón tay đã rút khỏi miệng và hạ bộ của John, và giờ chủ của chúng, một tập hợp những đường nét thanh mảnh góc cạnh, đang cuộn tròn gối dưới cằm anh như một chú mèo mãn nguyện, chiếm lấy hơi ấm cơ thể anh như biển cát Afghanistan không khoan nhượng. Chiếc áo len Sherlock đang mặc cọ xát làn da chưa kịp dịu đi của anh, anh nghĩ thế. Những lúc như thế này người ta khó mà suy nghĩ cho ra hồn. Endorphins làm quá trình truyền dẫn trong não bộ rối tinh rối mù, giống như chất gây ảo giác vậy.

“Cậu,” John thở hắt ra với cái trần nhà và bóng tối tĩnh mịch giờ đã bao trùm trong phòng, “Thật là. _Tuyệt diệu_.”

“Phải,” Con mèo đen lười nhác đáp lại, tiếp tục hút lấy thân nhiệt từ xương đòn vị bác sĩ không chút thương xót, “Nhưng đã ba tháng nay anh không sinh hoạt tình dục theo bất kì hình thức nào. Nói cho công bằng thì ý kiến của anh không được khách quan lắm. Nhân tiện, Giáng sinh vui vẻ.”

“Cậu cho tôi điều ước đó thật này,” John tiếp tục nhìn trần nhà mà nói, vẫn còn hụt hơi.

“Ừ. Chính xác là khẩu dâm thôi, tôi nghĩ trong tình trạng của anh với tôi, cách này ít tiềm ẩn nguy cơ nhất. Biết rằng có người không tin, nhưng tôi có nghe lời khuyên của bác sĩ ‘kiêng các hoạt động thể chất nặng trong ba tuần’ đấy, ít nhất là vì chính anh. Dù sao thì ‘chịch’ cũng nằm trong danh sách của anh, và đây chỉ là món quà đầu tiên thôi, lát nữa anh sẽ thấy số còn lại.”

May mắn thay, một tính từ mức độ cao trôi đến tâm trí anh. “Xuất sắc,” và rồi với một tiếng cười gần như mất trí trồi lên từ cổ họng, anh liếc xuống nhìn Sherlock, “Có một câu thế này. James Bond. ‘Họ nói Giáng sinh mỗi năm chỉ có một lần thôi.’ Bây giờ tôi chỉ nghĩ được có nhiêu đó.”

“Anh thừa biết những câu tận đẩu tận đâu ấy làm tôi muốn mửa mà.”

“Thuốc giảm đau mới làm cậu mửa, đồ nghiêm túc khó ưa.”

Sherlock chỉ cười ngây ngất bên cổ anh, trước khi chỏi tay nhỏm dậy và trườn lên người anh như một con báo đốm thon gọn, ôm lấy mặt John trong bàn tay, và một lần nữa luồn vào miệng anh. Gã thong thả hôn anh, nói cho cùng thì đây cũng là lần đầu tiên hai người được _riêng tư_ hôn nhau, kể từ lần trong căn phòng đá với nến và các thứ, và cách gã hôn làm John nhớ tới cung cách chuẩn xác nhưng mãnh liệt mà anh hay thấy khi gã cào cấu cây vĩ cầm. Sherlock dấn vào sâu hơn nữa, một bên hông cấn vào phần bụng mềm đau đớn, cơn đau huy hoàng, như whiskey cháy bỏng trườn xuống cổ họng anh vài tiếng trước. Cảm giác vừa gợi tình, vừa ngọt ngào, làm anh váng vất say sưa, làm anh nhớ lại lúc mình loạng choạng bước ra khỏi cái xà lim tí tẹo ở trại huấn luyện tù binh, ánh nắng mặt trời chói lòa trong mắt và tàn âm ám ảnh của bài thơ ong ong trong tai. Nhưng lần này, ánh sáng rực rỡ không đến từ mặt trời ngày đông, mà từ sinh vật phi thường này, kẻ vì lý do nào đó, đã thấy được cái đặc biệt sau vẻ tầm thường nhạt nhẽo của John và đã chọn _anh_ gần năm năm trước.

“Tốt chứ?” Sherlock hỏi trên môi anh một khi đã chán nếm vị ngạc mềm của anh.

“ _Rất tốt_ ,” John đáp trước khi túm lấy cổ chiếc áo len và lần này tự mình kéo môi của Sherlock lại gần.

Gã thám tử là một cái bình chứa đầy pheromone, đã tám ngày chưa được một lần tắm rửa cho tử tế, và âm ẩm một lớp mồ hôi mỏng. Dưới lớp áo len, chiếc áo thun mềm của Sherlock thò ra dưới thắt lưng, John có thể cảm nhận được nó khi lướt bàn tay rảnh ngược lên khung xương sườn của gã. Điên cuồng, đắm đuối, và đến nước này, John không còn chắc liệu mình có giữ nổi quy tắc ‘chay tịnh’ khi đang làm khách nhà người khác mà anh vừa mới đặt ra hay không. Anh cũng không chắc mình còn muốn giữ quy tắc đó không nữa. Nhưng rồi, khi tay anh bắt đầu vén áo Sherlock lên, để lộ bề mặt cẩm thạch trắng như sữa, anh nhìn thấy những mảng băng gạc che đi những đường khâu xấu xí, những mũi chỉ co kéo lấy làn da mong manh như giấy. Và cái nhìn mềm yếu thoáng vút ra khuôn mặt Sherlock chỉ một giây ngắn ngủi trước khi gã, thật _dễ dàng_ làm sao, lại khoác lên chiếc mặt nạ sắc sảo hờ hững thường lệ, cái nhìn ấy làm máu trong huyết quản John đông thành đá khi anh cẩn thận và ngưỡng vọng lần theo đường nét gã thám tử vá víu của anh. Đầu ngón tay anh lướt nhẹ như bóng ma qua những miếng băng che đi từng vết sẹo, những xây xát hiển hiện và những tổn thương ẩn sâu dưới tầng tầng lớp lớp da thịt. Nhưng John không bận tâm. Anh sẽ không bao giờ bận tâm. Anh và gã giờ đã là hai tấm bản đồ nhằng nhịt sẹo, nhưng chỉ cần đặt họ cạnh nhau mà xem, cả hai sẽ hợp thành một bản thể hoàn chỉnh, chỉ về một nơi chưa ai nghe nói đến bao giờ. Hơn nữa, bóng tối sẽ che đi khiếm khuyết của cả hai. Trong mắt nhau họ luôn bừng sáng.

Vậy thì, tới Wonderland thôi. Đi nào.

Chiếc hôn đã dừng lại. John ngần ngừ thả chiếc áo len che đi bụng gã thám tử. Sherlock leo xuống khỏi người John, ngồi trên giường, nhưng gã không buông tay anh ra, cứ để nguyên những ngón tay đan vào nhau, và cứ thế, tay trong tay, John vẫn nằm, còn Sherlock ngồi ngay trước mặt anh.

“Thế nào rồi?” John lên tiếng khi gã thám tử co hai chân như cừu non lại trước ngực và đặt tay hai người lên đầu gối gã.

“Tôi thấy thế nào ấy à? Tôi đang mặc chiếc áo len xấu nhất nhân loại này _từng biết_ và đồng thời, anh vừa mới hôn tôi đến nỗi xóa mất vài phần bảng tuần hoàn hóa học trong não tôi. Hiển nhiên là tôi chưa bao giờ thấy tệ hơn cũng như tuyệt hơn lúc này. Hình như anh vừa làm chập vài dây thần kinh của tôi rồi.”

John cười khẽ. “Thế món quà của cậu thì sao? Mấy vụ án ấy? Chắc là cậu giải được hết từ lúc tôi đi ngủ rồi chứ gì?”

“Gần hết,” Sherlock phẩy bàn tay còn rảnh rang, chán chường trả lời, “Tôi đã tìm ra lời giải xác đáng cho sáu trong số những hồ sơ đó; đơn giản kinh khủng.

Gọi cho Lestrade bốn lần, hắn ta hơi cáu. Chẳng hiểu bị làm sao, tôi cứ tưởng hắn phải mừng chứ.”

“Hm, có trời mới biết tại sao,” John đáp, ngửa đầu ra sau tựa vào bức ván đầu giường bằng gỗ gụ chạm trổ, thầm xỉ vả mình đã không giấu điện thoại của gã thám tử đi, “Chắc hẳn là không liên quan đến việc cậu gọi cho anh ta vào lúc, xem nào, một giờ sáng ngày Giáng sinh đâu.”

“Chính xác. Bây giờ là sáng Giáng sinh rồi đấy.” Sherlock nhoẻn miệng cười nói, vòng hai tay, và kéo theo cả tay anh, ôm lấy đầu gối, lắc lư từ trước ra sau một chút. Gã nhìn John chằm chằm, như một đứa trẻ con háo hức. John nghe tim mình _nhói_ lên.

“Cậu...cậu định không cho tôi ngủ luôn à?” John hỏi, mỉm cười cam chịu, anh không chắc mình có muốn nghe câu trả lời thành thật không. Bữa tối hôm qua phải nói là khá căng thẳng, và cả tuần vừa rồi hai người đã cố chợp mắt chút ít trong bệnh viện. Nói cho nhẹ nhàng nhất, thì việc đó chẳng dễ dàng gì.

“Có thể. Tôi còn nhiều quà cho anh nữa mà. Tôi đồ rằng anh cũng thấy rồi. Tuy nhiên, tôi cũng biết rất rõ rằng cái thứ tạm cho là ‘năng lực suy luận’ của anh còn lâu lắm mới có thể đoán ra được tất cả năm mươi tám món quà đó.”

_Cái chó gì mà—_

“Năm mươi tám món quà?! Cả cái đống dưới cây đó là của—Thật là. Không. Gì chứ? _Không thể nào_. Cậu điên à?”

Sherlock dường như suy nghĩ câu hỏi đó thật trong một thoáng, rồi gã lúc lắc mái đầu đen nhánh đầy tư lự, “Tôi nghĩ là không,” và lại là _nụ cười_ đó, dù ẩn dưới cái cau mày đặc trưng, “ _Dĩ nhiên_ tất cả là của anh rồi, tôi còn muốn tặng quà cho ai nữa chứ? Trong khi anh còn bận ngủ với cả làm tôi chán ngấy lên tuần trước, thì tôi lại có rất nhiều thời gian mua sắm trên mạng đấy. Đi kịp thời đại chút đi nào. Tôi mua cho anh những thứ anh còn không biết là anh cần nữa cơ. Vui kinh khủng. Đây là ngày lễ yêu thích mới của tôi đấy, chưa gì mà tôi đã chờ đến Giáng sinh năm sau rồi. Sau lần anh cho tôi một bộ phận của anh thì tôi đâm ra thích ngày lễ này luôn, khai sáng đấy. Hết giờ phân tích tâm lý rồi, _bác sĩ_ ; đừng có đòi hỏi những thứ lố bịch như ngủ nghê nữa, chán lắm. Dậy đi nào, đang là Giáng sinh mà.”

Dù đoạn ‘những thứ anh còn không biết là anh cần’ không khỏi làm tim anh phấp phỏng nỗi lo sợ mà anh không chắc mình có thể chịu nổi suốt phần đời còn lại hay không, được thấy Sherlock phấn khích như thế này thật ấm lòng đến phát ốm lên được. Vẫn còn nhiều chi tiết về tuổi thơ của Sherlock mà John chưa được biết (ngày mai anh phải khai thác từ Mẹ mới được), anh cũng đã ở bên Sherlock đủ lâu để tự suy luận được một số điều. Và từ cái cách gã thám tử đang chăm chú nhìn anh, như thể một đứa bé con đang nhìn bịch kẹo, hay như thể anh là hiện trường vụ án _máu me_ nhất thế giới, anh biết đây là lần đầu tiên tên tâm thần của anh chịu bỏ công đi mua quà cho người khác. Bất kể quá khứ chứa đựng những gì, John _không bao giờ_ muốn cái nhìn ấy biến mất, ánh nhìn nói với anh rằng, với từng hơi thở ra vào lồng ngực mảnh khảnh ấy, trong mắt Sherlock anh tuyệt đối luôn là người tuyệt vời nhất.

_Nếu cậu cần cả phổi, tôi cũng nguyện cho cậu. Tôi thậm chí cho cậu quả tim cũng được, nhưng cậu đã có được trái tim tôi rồi._

John cân nhắc các lựa chọn.

Anh _nên_ ngủ tiếp.

 

Nhưng anh không ngủ.

Nói cho cùng, hôm nay là Giáng sinh cơ mà.

“Cậu,” cuối cùng John cũng lên tiếng, ngồi dậy ra khỏi giường, vẫn không rời tay Sherlock, “cần phải tắm cho tử tế rồi làm gì thì làm. Cấp tốc. Người cậu là cả một ổ vi trùng rồi. Cậu vẫn còn nồng nặc mùi betadine và ethanol cộng với hormone của, xem nào, chừng một tuần dồn lại. Tôi sắp phát điên lên rồi đây này. Từ giờ đến vài tuần sau không được vận động mạnh nữa đâu đấy, lạy chúa.”

“Không được vận động _mạnh_ đến ngày thứ mười hai, có vẻ thế,” Sherlock thì thầm đáp lại với một nụ cười ranh mãnh đẹp đến ngây dại khi John kéo gã về phía nhà tắm nhỏ trong góc phòng ngủ phong cách Phục hưng, “nhưng tôi nghĩ từ giờ đến lúc đó tôi sẽ tìm được _nhiều_ thứ khác để làm với anh thôi.”

Thế là Sherlock cởi bỏ hết quần áo của vị bác sĩ ra và cẩn thận gỡ từng miếng băng gạc cho anh và John cũng cởi bỏ hết quần áo của Sherlock ra và cẩn thận gỡ từng miếng băng gạc cho gã, rồi họ cười trong im lặng và chia nhau hơi thở trước khi Sherlock kéo tay anh vào dưới làn nước ấm. Có lẽ đây là điều tuyệt diệu nhất trần đời, từ thuở hồng hoang đến nay, nhưng rồi dưới vòi hoa sen, Sherlock tìm thấy thắt lưng anh và lại một lần nữa luồn vào miệng anh, ướt át lồng trong ướt át, không, thế này còn tuyệt hơn. Tất cả. Mọi thứ. Ngôn ngữ của tôi và cậu. Kiểu bình thường với của chúng ta. Những đam mê không lời giãi bày của chúng ta.

“Hầu hết mọi người đều muốn dậy trễ vào buổi sáng như thế này,” John thấy mình nói như thế khi anh nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn mái tóc đầy dầu gội của Sherlock. Anh đang tự cho mình vào tròng, anh biết chứ, nhưng đã làm sao, đang là Giáng sinh mà.

“Anh,” Sherlock rì rầm và nhìn vào mắt anh, giọng ngưỡng vọng vô vàn khi gã lần theo đường nét vết sẹo vá víu mang hình tinh tú với vẻ thanh thoát cẩn trọng thường chỉ xuất hiện khi gã kéo những bản nhạc tinh hoa nhất trên cây vĩ cầm, “không phải ‘hầu hết mọi người.’”

_Và tôi đã từng chạm đáy khổ đau_

_Nhưng không thể phủ nhận rằng tôi thích cuộc sống này hơn_

_Và với cậu ở bên, cuộc sống ấy thật hoàn hảo đến se sắt_

_Sẽ không được mãi, nhưng hiện tại là thế, và đôi khi ta chỉ được có bấy nhiêu thôi,_

“Đúng rồi,” vị bác sĩ khẽ bật cười bên làn da xanh xao đẫm nước huy hoàng trước khi bao phủ lấy miệng Sherlock thêm một lần nữa, “Chắc là vì ở bên cậu mãi, nên giờ tôi chẳng còn giống ‘hầu hết mọi người’ nữa, nhỉ? Số cậu đúng là may đến _khó tin_.”

\- Hết -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tác giả:  
> Tựa đề lấy từ một câu trích dẫn mà cá nhân tôi thấy hợp với Sherlock cực kì:  
> “Những người cô đơn có những đam mê khó lòng giãi bày. Khi có chuyện hài hước, tiếng cười càng dữ dội, càng kéo dài, người đó càng cô đơn, và họ có thể cười như loài linh cẩu. Khi có chuyện xúc động, nó sẽ náo động con người họ như Paul Revere từng xông vào doanh trại Mỹ, đánh thức những cảm xúc, tập hợp chúng thành những đội quân hùng hậu.”  
> -Mark Halprin, Chuyện Mùa Đông (Winter’s Tale)
> 
> Mọi chi tiết về hiến/ghép tạng đều nhờ một người trong ngành thực thụ cung cấp hẳn hoi. Nếu có điều gì không được chính xác, tôi thực lòng xin lỗi, vì tôi cũng không có ý viết sai lệch những chuyện như thế đâu!  
> Một lần nữa, xin nhắc lại rằng fic này hoàn toàn không nhằm công kích bất cứ hình thức tôn giáo nào cả. Tôi chỉ lấy bối cảnh nhà thờ vì tính biểu tượng của nó thôi. Với cả, phiên bản Công giáo và mùa vọng trước Giáng sinh trong truyện này cũng rất chi là sơ sài, nên có làm ai bực mình thì cho tôi xin lỗi nhe?


End file.
